


Underneath the Stars

by beaaaveee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background GingerFlower, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lawyer Ben Solo, Light Dom/sub, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Rey, Mentions of Past Ben/Bazine, No Angst, No Pregnancy, POV Alternating, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Slow-ish Burn?, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Soulmates, Spoiler Tag Next, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, background stormpilot, but he’s mentioned, everyone ships it, no Snoke, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaaaveee/pseuds/beaaaveee
Summary: As she admires the sky above, not allowing herself to break the spell of a gaze upon her discovery — afraid that it was all in her head and would be taken away in an instant — she doesn't see the man across the field, staring at the same night sky in a new colour as he's known before, dark blue.— • —Ben Solo and Rey Johnson are part of the 25% who see the world in black and white. Why? Because they haven’t found their soulmate yet — until one night, underneath the stars. Their journey of blossoming feelings as the world slowly turns into color begins.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 66
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first fic!
> 
> Some disclaimers:  
> 1\. This concept was inspired by the Episode story "The Stars Have Colors" by Shahar. Check it out if you play!  
> 2\. I'm no professional writer. I just wrote this cause I loved reading Reylo fics and wanted to incorporate some of my favorite tropes into one story, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head.  
> 3\. English isn't my first language, my stories are unbeta-ed, I'm not a mechanic or a lawyer, and I don't live in the USA or UK. Apologies for any errors, I tried doing as much research as I could but corrections/suggestions are openly welcomed! Just comment or DM me :))  
> 4\. The story is still being written, I'm about 1/3 through. I'm only writing for fun. I'm a nursing student first so that is my main priority and writing is just something I do when I have free time so please be patient if I can't update or reply right away :c
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Rey come on, you need a break, you need to have fun! We won't be young forever."

Finally looking up from the hood, Rey wanders her eyes over to Rose at the side of the car. Her friend had that look in her eye, the one where she won't take no for an answer. She'd been going on and on about going out for the past few minutes and is clearly not dropping it, even after Rey tried tuning her out. That's one thing Rey loved about her best friend, Rose just knew when to push Rey out of her comfort zone, she had that fiery, doesn't-take-your-bullshit attitude.

"Rose, you know how uncomfortable parties are for me"

But she was also understanding. Rose knew what socializing, or better yet, what doesn't happen after socializing did to Rey, to her confidence.

"I know it's hard, babe. I'm sorry I don't know what you're exactly feeling but you won't find him if you keep yourself cooped up in your garage." Rose said with sincerity.

Rey sighed. She knew her friend was right.

It was just hard. When there's so many new people in one room, making her believe that at least one of them had to be her soulmate, then to be disappointed when she'd arrive home, still with monochrome vision. Parties were especially difficult. Seeing all these couples around her, dancing together, holding each other, knowing that they don't have the burden of having to find their soulmate and can see the world in colour, while she stood in the corner of the room, nothing but black and white in her sight, like the world was just dead, _lifeless,_ even in a crowded room.

She understood why Rose wanted her to go out. Like she always said to Rey, "How can you give yourself the gift of colors if you don't go out and find who you're meant to be with?" For Rose, the more Rey goes out, the more she chances she had in finding her soulmate. Does it make sense? Yeah. But is it one hundred percent certain? Hell no. Rey knew from experience. As outgoing as she tried to be in college, her luck just didn't seem to come, and she eventually just stopped looking.

It was easy for Rose. She was part of the lucky seventy five percent of the population who was born seeing colour, never having to worry about finding a soulmate. While Rey, as if her life was destined to be made into a tragic movie, was the unlucky twenty five percent who was brought into the world with nothing but two boring colours. Being twenty five and without a soulmate can really do some damage to your fate in the universe. 

Although it isn't unheard of that soulmates have met later in life, it still didn't help that everyday, she has had to wake up and see her light blue ceiling, as told by Rose, was still a muted gray. She thought she would get used to it by now, she was educated in her youth about this concept, she has lived her whole life colourless, but as she grew older, the daunting reality set in.

What if she never meets her soulmate? What if he lived on the other side of the world and never gets the chance to find her? Even worse, what if he doesn't want to be with her after meeting? And the worst of all, what if there is no one for her? "No! You can't think like that!" she tells herself.

Shaking her head, as if to rid off those painful thoughts, she stood up straight, letting out a conceded sigh and turned to her friend with a defeated look. "Who's party is it anyway?"

Rose's face beamed as she squealed, she knew she got Rey right where she wanted her. "Don't you remember? It's Jannah's birthday. Finn and Poe are coming too but they'll meet us at the house since they're coming from the city, so it's just me and you getting ready tonight, babe."

Cleaning her hands with a rag and closing the hood, she turned around to walk away to her office to wrap up the day.

"Can't wait." She says less than enthused.

— • —

Going through her colour-coded wardrobe, Rey plucked out some pink trousers and a white crop top, turning towards Rose at the vanity. "How 'bout this?"

Rose grimaced. "Too boring. Why not wear your LBD? You look smoking in that dress."

"Cause it's just a house party, Rose. I don't need to wear something so..." Rey thought for a word to describe the little outfit that made her look more alluring than she was portraying. "...exposing. Besides, I don't even know if it still looks good on me. I haven't worn that dress since senior year."

She heard her friend let out scoff. "Babe, it's a party, not Church. Now go grab that dress and put it on before I put it on you. It's been a while since you've put something on other than a shirt and jeans or denim overalls for work. You deserve to show off what you got. If I were you, I'd be flaunting it like it's nobody's damn business." Huffing out a breath, Rey accepted defeat and was left no choice but to go to her bathroom and do what Rose said.

Rey had been looking for something to wear since they got back to her flat. After finishing up some paperwork rather quickly, since Rose was itching to start getting ready, and locking up the garage for the night, they made their way to Rose's to get her outfit and makeup before continuing on to her place. It took Rose forty five minutes to get herself ready, all the while Rey still couldn't find an outfit to wear, feeling like not having gone out in the past few weeks has made her completely incompetent in dressing herself and couldn't find anything acceptable to wear, "What do people even wear to parties anymore?" she thought to herself.

Exiting the bathroom and into her bedroom, Rose looked at her with grin, seeming to have just finished her makeup. "Perfect. Now let me do your makeup."

Rey didn't like putting on makeup. It was hard when you don't know if you've put too much or too little product. She learned that the hard way when she put on too much blush and eyeshadow one dreadful day in secondary school. Thankfully, one of the teachers was kind enough to tell her why students were laughing at her, and she washed her face in the sink, swearing herself never to wear makeup again until she saw all colours. That promise didn't last though, because once she met Rose in university, she finally had the girl friend she was missing her whole life. Rose loved teaching her everything about fashion and beauty, giving the best tips and tricks on how to look presentable in public with Rey's limited colour vision. She understood Rey's reluctance to ask the salespeople for help, after all, it's only a quarter of the population who who was born like Rey, and a big portion of those can see in multichrome now, it would just be utterly embarrassing to have a twenty-five-year-old ask for help in regards to colours. So, Rose would help her in styling outfits, telling her whether the colours matched or clashed, helped her buy a few easy-to-use makeup, telling her if it matched her skin tone or not.

After letting Rose do her work on Rey's face, telling her to put on the silver jewelry and black strappy heels she laid out, grabbing her purse and stuffing the essentials, they went down to the lobby and booked an Uber, eventually finding themselves on their way to the party.

— • —

"Peanut! I'm so glad you decided to come." Rey heard as she was suddenly enveloped in the arms of her best friend. "It's been way too long since you went out and enjoyed yourself." 

Finn knew everything about her, he was her best and longest friend. They met back in England in primary school, seeing life without colour was their common trait. They bonded over the fact that they had to learn throughout the years what colours were associated with in the world, what soulmates meant to them, and what to expect as they grew older in a minority group. They became each other's comfort system, knowing what if felt like to feel incomplete, so they promised to stick together for as long as they can. After each receiving acceptance letters to universities on the east coast and graduating secondary school, they went on their way to America side by side, leaving their depressing lives in England behind and starting fresh.

"Rose basically guilt-tripped me into going." She said as she pulled away and rolled her eyes, but deep down, was glad she had something to do other than going over the accounting for the week or wallowing in self-pity while watching romcoms on Netflix, hopeful this party would result to a fun night. 

"Did not!"

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Poe added as he laughed.

That was one thing Finn and Rey did _not_ have in common anymore. Finn was lucky enough to meet his soulmate literally two weeks after arriving in Pennsylvania. Rey thought it was so unfair that a casual visit to the local café down the street of their flat ended up in her best friend suddenly seeing his first colour, orange, on Poe's dog, Beebee. She couldn't contain her happiness and excitement for her best friend, something they both longed for finally happened to one of them, which just brought Rey's hope in finding her soulmate through the roof. If it can happen to him right away then it will definitely happen to her soon, right? Oh how naive Rey was. Seven years later and she still hasn't seen even an ounce of colour, dimming her hope more and more as the days go by.

"You guys made it! Thanks so much for coming." Jannah's voice from the left snapped them from the conversation as they exchanged hugs and greetings for the birthday girl. "As it is my birthday, I demand you all to mandatory shots." Whoops reverberated between the group as they all made their way to the living room where the party was already in full swing.

People were mingling, holding cups of liquor on their hand, some dancing with their partners to the techno music from the speakers. Once they made their way to the kitchen, each grabbed a shot glass and yelled their cheers for their friend, the alcohol stinging her throat as she threw her head back. After slamming their glasses down, the five made their way to the makeshift dance floor and Rey let herself loose for once after a while.

After two cocktails of whatever-it-was and dancing with Rose, cause no way was she coming in between Finn and Poe's public groping, Rey needed some fresh air. She was needed a break from all the stimulation in the party, suddenly becoming aware and seeing couples dancing together, people not having a care in the world, having the time of their lives while Rey was trying to forget the hurt inside of being alone. Feeling suffocated, she turned to her friend. "Rose, I'm just gonna step out a bit. Need some air."

"Okay! Just text me. Be safe."

"Noted."

— • —

Rey stepped out into the cool breeze, finally able to breathe in clean air, a break from the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and sweat. Concluding that she needed a quieter place to compose herself, she decided to make her way to the park she had visited once before on the next street over.

God she was pathetic. Seeing couples shouldn't affect her this much. _Get a grip of yourself, Rey!_ This is what probably happens when one starts shutting themselves out to the world, emotionally exhausted from not finding their soulmate until now and becoming a soft-hearted snowflake who can't even be in the same room as other couples because it hurt too much from envy.

Stopping at the junction between concrete and grass, she bent down to take her heels off to walk in the grass comfortably, holding them on her left as she pressed on. She looked at the ground as she let her feet take her wherever, feeling the moist grass and soft mud on the soles of her feet, a definite ease to the strain on her feet from working the whole day around cars and the night of dancing on three-inches.

Rey stopped, feeling contented to where she arrived, closed her eyes and breathed in, letting her head fall back as she opened herself to the world. Letting the sounds of everyday life pass by her, the air to embrace her, the smell of nature to calm her, and the taste of loneliness to engulf her. She breathed out after a few, hoping to release the tension from her life out to the air, begging the breeze to take her pain away.

Every night, she imagines an ocean, imaging the waves thrash around, the sound calming her mind, desperate to sleep away her troubles. The water making her curious what it actually looks like, after all, she was told that the ocean was blue. At the center, she sees an island, with evergreen patches of smooth grass surrounding the top, giant pillars of rocks emerging from the ground, and at a cliff, her soulmate, looking out to the ocean. She couldn't see his face, just an outline of a body, but she sees him, _she feels him_ , she longs for him.

Thinking the image too painful right now, she slowly opens her eyes and—

The sky. It isn't the dark desolate colour of black anymore, but something lighter than that, it was different. She couldn't couldn't believe it. 'They told me the sky is _dark blue_ at night', she gasps as she thinks to herself. 'Is this what blue is?' 

She stares at the sky in wonder and awe, seeing the depth of space more clearly now, the stars shining brighter than they have ever before. She never found the celestials fascinating, just a black plane of white dots scattered indefinitely with an ever-changing small moon. But at this moment, she has never loved a sight more than the present sky.

"It's beautiful." Rey says out loud to herself as tears spring to her eyes and a smile come upon her lips. She never wanted to let go of this moment, never wanted it to end.

As she admires the sky above, not allowing herself to break the spell of a gaze upon her discovery — afraid that it was all in her head and would be taken away in an instant — she doesn't see the man across the field, staring at the same night sky in a new colour as he's known before, _dark blue._

* * *

"Ben, please blink so I know you're still alive."

He looks up from the file in front of him staring at his business partner and friend with a scowl on his face. "Shut up Hux, you know how important it is to finish this case by tomorrow. We have the meeting on Monday."

His friend clicks his tongue, "Mate, you've been staring at that folder for ten minutes without blinking! Take a break before you set that folder on fire."

Hux is right, Ben admits to himself. He didn't even notice two hours have gone by since he arrived in Hux's home office to revise some details of the claim. He's been stressed about the case of Endor Enterprises for weeks and has barely gotten any sleep last night, overseeing the other cases of the firm. Everything has just been pilling up and Ben is probably on the edge of insanity.

Putting the files down on the table, Ben lets out an exasperated sigh. "I need another drink." He gets up and walks to the table, grabbing the decanter and refilling his glass. He takes no time in taking a sip, letting the scotch run down his throat. He returns to the leather couch, situating himself beside his friend, ignoring the folders on the table for the first time in weeks. He massages his temples, trying to elicit any comfort as the weight of the world gets heavier on his shoulders now that he gave himself time to stop for a second, as if pressing the break pedal after going a hundred miles an hour.

"Get some fresh air, Ben. I know how much time you've spent going over cases these past few days. Hell, I don't even see you leave or arrive at the office! You're working nonstop and it's not good for you, mate. You're letting work consume you again, and you know how badly this can affect your life." He says with a look.

Hux knows him too well. He knew when Ben was starting to let himself slip into an abyss. Ben couldn't afford to let himself go down that dark path again, it was too painful. Even if Ben didn't have _that_ life anymore, he knew overworking himself to the bone wasn't smart, no one would benefit from this. Which was why instead of lashing on Hux for digging up his agonizing past, he felt grateful his friend cared enough to notice. Maybe taking a nightly stroll to the park nearby can clear his mind and get the last few details ironed out when he comes back so he can finally go home and get some rest. Fresh air might do Ben some good after being confined in buildings and engulfed in polluted smoke from the city.

Deciding not to put up a fight, Ben sighs. "I know, I know. Thanks. You sure you're okay with me leaving for a bit?"

"Ben, I will literally push your gigantic arse out the door if you don't go." Hux said with amusement.

All Ben could do was roll his eyes as he finishes his scotch.

— • —

As Ben walked the few streets to the park, his mind goes back to Hux's words, the silence of the outside and distractions taken away makes his thoughts run wild. He knows he's been occupied by work for a while now. Not that it isn't entirely difficult to be consumed by it when you have nothing else going on in your boring life.

Being without a soulmate was definitely taxing, especially if you've been seeing the world in monochromatic for thirty one fucking years. At this point, Ben just truly believes he doesn't have one. Even though he knew it was still possible to find whoever he was oh-so-destined to be with, it didn't exactly help that it was taking this long, and Ben wasn't a patient man, not anymore.

Hux was lucky, he wasn't part of the miserable twenty five percent that was cursed with this circumstance. He didn't have to depend on one person to see the world as it should be. The first thought he had in the morning when opening his eyes wasn't disappointment. He didn't feel his heart break every morning when the alarm clock on the nightstand rang and blinked the time in white instead of red, having to endure another day in this frustrating, bland, colorless world. He couldn't blame Hux for this though, it wasn't his fault the universe decided to pluck Ben out of a lineup, paired him up with another unwitting soul in this fucked up world and took away his ability to enjoy the rainbow.

Actually, he was rather excited to learn that he had another half, someone who he could love and would love him back, to make him whole and finally see the world in color. But as the years went on, witnessing people meet their soulmate one by one while he was shunned away by women, he started losing hope. No, he _lost_ hope, he lost it then he said _fuck this_ , and lead himself to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life. 

Pushing that painful thought out of his mind, he continued on the sidewalk, feeling the park nearby as the ambiance began to feel calmer. As he arrived at the park and made his way to the small field, he let his world stop for a moment.

He looked at the landscape before him. Empty. Like him. The field was vacant, usually filled with kids running around and couples sitting on a blanket having a picnic. The houses in his line of sight all having drawn curtains, seeming deserted. Not a cloud in sight, just the bare moon and the dim stars on the night sky. Empty. That's what they all felt.

He looked down, bringing his fingers to his lips and shaking his head, trying to think how he got to this point in his pathetic life. What'd he do wrong? What should he have done to end up in a better place than the present. No one wrote a manual on how to find your soulmate, you just had to do it. _This isn't the life I thought I'd be living._ By now, he expected he'd be able to see the green grass beneath his feet, his soulmate waiting for him at home to welcome him after a long day at the firm, not staring at the gray grass of a park on a Saturday night, going over a case with his partner because he had nothing better to do but work.

Ben let his eyes close as he took a deep breath in and let it out, attempting to let his frustrations with the world leave him. He let his neck fall back and his eyebrows relax, trying to let the feeling of letting go flow through his body.

He opens his eyes, pupils adjusting for a second that it takes him a moment to realize that something was _different_. Lifting his head up, he sees the sky had changed color—

Impossible.

"No. This can't be real." He says to himself as he examines the sky more. _Dark blue_ , they said was the color of the sky at night. Is this just a new shade of black he never noticed? He furrowed his brows in confusion. He swore no one else was in the park when he arrived.

As he brought his eyes away from the sky, trying to get back to reality and checking if he had actually gone insane now, his gaze immediately caught on a figure across the park. A girl. Looking up at the stars as he was just doing so but with a smile on her face, he could tell because that smile was absolutely _radiant_ , brighter than the stars shining above him.

And it was in that moment, Ben Solo smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 01/05/21: thank you sooooo much to [@Reys_Bee](https://twitter.com/Reys_Bee) for this amazing, beautiful, stunning, breathtaking, wonderful art <33  
> 
> 
> thanks for reading! chapter 2 has already been written and I plan to post it very soon :>
> 
> come interact with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx) or [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/beaaaveee)
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated <33


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to post this chapter early since I finished chapter 5 and started on 6 :D
> 
> hope you enjoy <33

He couldn't believe it. She was right there, just fifty yards away. So close. As Ben was about to take a step forward to bring himself to his soulmate, he sees her reach into her purse and answer her phone. He freezes and his smile drops. Not even ten seconds later, she's walking back down the path behind her as she shuffles further away from him. His voice caught in his throat as he watches her lengthen their distance. He should do something, yell, run, throw something! Anything to get her attention. But he doesn't, as if he was a statue planted on the ground, suspended in utter disbelief.

Ben snaps back to reality long after he sees her figure disappear onto the road back, remembering to move as he feels a cool breeze pass by him. He finds his footing as he turns back around to go back to Hux's place, needing to feel like himself again. This proved to be difficult as he trekked back, everything suddenly changing before his very eyes.

He notices the blue car on the driveway on his left, a shiny cobalt that screams to go as fast as light speed. The cerulean paint of the walls of a house, inviting him inside with its warm hue. The blue hydrangeas on a yard a few houses down, the color popping out against the black and white leaves. Ben couldn't help himself, he bent down on the sidewalk and brought his hands over the delicate petals, moist from the few droplets on the surface, the color never fading away. He never appreciated flowers before, he couldn't fathom why people were so happy when receiving them, after all, they just looked lifeless. He understood now. They made him feel warm, soft, at peace.

Abruptly releasing his touch on the blossoms, Ben trudged back to Hux's, his strides fast as he kept his head low, not wanting to get distracted from the different hues of blue in his peripherals. He needed to go home and process this all. This couldn't be happening, not after all these years. 

Letting himself in, Ben made a beeline towards the office, but not before noticing the blue couch in the living room out of the corner of his eye, further aggravating his desire to sequester himself from everything. He entered the room rather vehemently, his steps heavy, body stiff, and breathing out loud through his nose, catching Hux's attention quickly. "Whoa, calm down man. What happened to you?"

"Nothing." He grumbled. "I need to go." Quickly collecting his things, he shoved them all into his briefcase, praying to the gods above that his friend won't press on. He didn't know how to make of the events of the past half hour, wanting to believe _so bad_ that things were finally going right, but he can't help and be afraid it would all be fictitious, a desperate attempt of his mind to make him believe all is well and resorting to hallucinations. Of course, Hux being Hux, he didn't back down.

"Ben, you went on that walk to calm down, and I know that usually works for you. Then you come back looking like someone just pissed in your mouth so something must've happened while you were out. Now, tell me what the hell is going on?" Hux now stood up, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows as he situated himself in front of Ben.

He sighs. How the fuck could he describe what was happening to him? Even with his best efforts, Ben knew trying to explain how he was feeling wouldn't get through to Hux the same way. He wouldn't understand what it felt like to see black and white, a world he had gotten so used to, and in a split second, see a new color, as if it was there the whole time. He wouldn't understand the feeling of pure joy when Ben saw that smile across the park, knowing it was his soulmate's, how she had brought _blue_ into his life tonight, just by standing there in his presence. He wouldn't understand the fear of having something so incredibly wonderful, so unbelievable, that it could all be taken away in a snap if he made one wrong move, just as his past had taught him. But Ben couldn't keep it to himself, he knew he had to get it out, at least someone would be able to tell if he was going crazy or not.

"Your living room couch is blue."

"I know, captain obvious. Geez, stop stalling. Can you just go straight to the poi–" Hux's eyes suddenly grow wide as realization hits him. "Holy shit."

All Ben could do was finally look into his friend's eyes, seeing a mix of emotions in them. "So it's true then. That couch really is blue, so is that car three streets down, and the walls on that house with a giant tree on the left. Oh by the way, someone planted some blue hydrangeas on their yard." Ben lets out a sarcastic laugh. "I thought I was going psycho."

Hux just stared at him, not believing what he was hearing, that Ben was actually able to see blue, a color different from black and white. "I– Oh my god. Congratulations man. You finally met your soulmate! I'm so happy for you." Hux exclaimed as he approached Ben. Before he could be embraced, Ben stopped his friend from getting any closer.

"I haven't actually met her yet." He said disappointedly. "She was across the park when I saw her. I was about to go over there to get a better look and talk to her but she left after receiving a call."

"Damn. And you didn't think to chase after her?" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ben let out a groan. 

"Look, I don't know what happened to me, okay? I panicked! I froze! One second, she was just standing there, staring at the sky and the next thing I knew, she was gone. My mind went blank, and I fucking hate myself for it." Ben explained as he turned around to face the wall, not wanting to see Hux's judgmental face that probably read how stupid he was. Ben swallowed the lump that has formed in his throat.

"Who knows if she's even really my soulmate."

— • —

Slamming the door to his home shut, Ben turned on the lights and looked at his living space. Nothing has changed, no new colors springing to his eyes. He decided that when he moved into the townhouse, all the walls and furniture would be as he saw the world, monochromatic. It was easier that way, not having the colors _mock_ him of his unfortunate situation. He was very adamant to the store clerk that all furniture were black and white, not a single drop of pigment slipping through, using his tactics of intimidation he developed over the years to make the poor vendor shake in his shoes, stuttering that everything was as he pleased. 

He now regretted that decision. Even with Hux reassuring him that what he was seeing was real, even with the sky still emanating dark blue on his drive back, he couldn't accept the fact that this was happening. Outside, there was a constant reminder of his luck tonight, trying to convince him that his life was going to turn around for the better, that his soulmate was out there. He liked that feeling, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. 

But inside, it was as if his life was back to grayscale. All curtains drawn, shielding the gleam of the moon and the twinkling of the stars against its navy canvas. Like it didn't happen at all, like she wasn't real, her _radiant_ smile just a daydream. 

Rubbing his eyes with his fingers, Ben decided to let it go and call it a night, not having the energy to torment himself any further. When he arrived upstairs and into his bedroom, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. After finishing his night routine, he collapsed onto his mistress, the white cotton sheets grazing the skin of his upper torso as he settled himself to sleep. 

As his breath started to slow and his muscles relax, Ben's mind flitted to her, a sudden urge to see her once more, to finally meet her, see that smile up close. He knew it was almost impossible, there are over eight million people in the city alone. Defeated, he let his mind quiet to bring him to slumber, unconsciously hopping his dreams would bring her to him.

Once again, his hopes weren't met. Seeing the time on his clock read 9:17am, Ben decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day. He remembered that he needed to do some grocery shopping, having put off restocking some essentials from the small market down the street due to his busy schedule, and now ending up having to make it a stand-alone errand on a Sunday. Strutting into his walk-in closet, he saw flashes of blue come from all around the shelves, his dress shirts, trousers, sweaters, even the two cotton shirts folded on his left. 

Deciding to amuse himself, he picked a midnight blue sweater, dark enough to be mistaken as black at first glance, but the color is there, Ben would know, the intensity popping out like a siren against the onyx garments beside it. Matched with black jeans and sneakers, he made his way around his home, taking note of everything he needs to buy at the store while settling for a banana as breakfast. Ben grabbed his phone, wallet and keys, shoving them into his pockets, and opened the door. 

The azure sky slapped him in the face. "Hmm." _I guess the sky really is something worth admiring_ , Ben thought to himself. He climbed into his car and drove to the supermarket a few minutes away, knowing that it would contain everything he needed in one place. He tried not to get distracted from the sky, the passing cars, pedestrians, and walls around him, they were more alive when the sun was out compared to the drive back last night. 

Arriving at the store, he navigated his way through the aisles slower than usual, he couldn't help himself and take a second look at the blue packaging of different products. 

As he was rounding the corner of the produce aisle to head to the cashiers and leave, he felt a body running into him on his right and the sound a million tiny bounces on the floor. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" A feminine voice with a British lilt speaks out as the stranger bends to try and collect the... are those blueberries? It takes a moment for Ben to recollect himself. 

"It's fine." He grumbles as he squats to try and collect the scattered blueberries on the floor. He looks up to the woman to hand the few pieces he gathered, her head still down as she tries to get everything back into the plastic container as quickly as possible. "Here."

She finally looks up at the sound of his voice and locks eyes with him. Damn, she's beautiful. Like in trance, neither could take their eyes off of the other, mesmerized by the individual in front of him, her eyes wide in wonder and lips slightly parted, very light freckles mapped across her face. As though remembering that she was being talked to, the woman looked down and gathered the last few pieces before standing up, Ben following suit.

"Thanks. You didn't have to help, it was my fault anyway for running into you." She said shyly, holding the container out for him to discard the fruits into.

"It's alright. I know how much of a mountain I can be." He tries to joke. Thankfully, she actually laughs, a smile gracing her face. _I know that smile_ , Ben thinks. He's seen it before. Its radiance the same from a hundred fifty feet away to three feet away. 

It's her. His soulmate. Right in front of him.

* * *

Feeling her phone vibrate in her purse, Rey separates her gaze from the sky, grabbing her phone and looking at the caller ID. "Finn? What's up?" she says confused, slightly glum that she was taken out of her reverie.

"Rey, I've been trying to call you for two minutes now! You need to get back here. Rose is absolutely hammered." Oh Rose, she thinks to herself as she turns around to walk back to Jannah's, but not before catching a figure across the park out of the corner of her eye, the figure in suit and what seemed to be hair down to his shoulders. _Oh God, what if he's my..._

"Peanut, hurry up. She's yelling at me and Poe to come look for you. Where are you anyway?" Breaking her thoughts, she strides to the sidewalk, puts her heels back on, and struts quickly to the street she came from. 

"I was at the park but I'm on my way back. Try to get her out to the entrance. I'll book an Uber back to my place and take her for the night." 

"Alright, we'll try. See you." Rey hangs up, not bothering to reply back to book a ride as fast as she can. She was brought out of the situation for a moment when she notices some icons on her phone were different, they were blue, its contrast to the others were striking. Remembering her task, she opens the app and books a ride, smiling as she sees the blue dot on the map to indicate her location. 10 minutes away. Perfect, just enough time to get back and collect Rose, hopefully calmed down when Rey arrives. 

Reaching her destination, she sees her two friends holding the five-foot-two woman in their arms, trying to keep her upright. "What the bloody hell happened to her?" She asks to either men. "Rey! Thank god you're back. I missed you." Rose slurs and tries to hug her when she gets close enough to the three. The smell of tequila engulfs her nose. No wonder Rose is pissed drunk, she can never handle tequila. 

"Sorry." Poe winces. "We were too late to stop her from taking those shots when Jannah brought out the bottle. Said she wanted to forget how single she was so she took a big gulp and just lost herself." 

"Rey, are you sure you can handle her tonight? We can take her home if you want." Finn offered. "No, it's fine. She needs someone to look after her tomorrow. Just pray that she doesn't vomit all over me." She says with a chuckle.

"All done. She threw up on those bushes over there." Poe points out to the poor shrub on Jannah's front lawn. Rey grimaces, but grateful that was out of the way. A car pulls up in front of them and she checks her phone, confirming that their ride was there.

"That's us. Bye guys. Text me when you get home." Rey tells the couple as she tries to guide a wobbling Rose into the car. "Bye Finn! Bye Poe!" Rose adds.

"You too, Peanut. Good luck!" Finn responds as he laughs. She looks back to glance at them once more, taking note of Poe's blue denim jeans, and a smile breaks out on her face.

— • —

Rey wakes up the next morning with the sun in her eyes. When she opens them, the first thing she sees is her ceiling. Her light blue ceiling. A grin immediately takes over her face. She couldn't believe it, she could actually see the colour of the paint above her, it wasn't a dull light gray anymore, but a soft, tranquil pale blue. As she stares upwards, she recalls the last time she was looking up into the colour. 

She remembers the man across the park, her soulmate. She's disappointed she wasn't able to talk to him, or even get a better look at him. All she remembered was his dark wavy hair that fell to the tops of his shoulders and his dark suit. It would be impossible to find him, she just knew it, there are too many people in the city and she didn't even have a face. It's not like she can just go back to the park and wait for him every night, hoping he'll show up, she doesn't even live there for Christ's sake. She has too many responsibilities to be waiting for Prince Charming in her tower, like her friend Rose, passed out on the couch in the living room downstairs. Groaning in frustration, she decides to get up and start her day.

Heading down her loft, she sees Rose is still asleep. Grabbing two glasses and her bottle of aspirin, she takes a pill and chases it down with water, bringing a glass and a pill to the table in front of the couch for when her friend wakes up. Knowing that they both need a hot beverage to start the day and get rid of last night's left over alcohol in their system, Rey starts up her electric kettle. She whips her head back when she hears a groan from the living room, the sound of boiling water not being as subtle as she thought. "Sorry. I left you a glass of water and an aspirin on the table."

"Thanks." Rose mumbles as she sits up and drinks the medicine before making her way to the kitchen. "Ugh what time is it?" She croaks out, her voice still groggy.

"Half past eight ish." She replies as she fills two mugs with a tea bag and instant coffee, pouring the hot water into each. She hands her friend the cup of coffee after stirring milk into it, letting her tea steep for a bit then adding honey. "What the fuck did you do last night?"

"Ugh I don't know, don't remind me please. I just had a moment of weakness seeing couples make out in the party. I miss having a man by my side all the time. God, I sound so thirsty." She laughs at herself. "Anyway, did I do something stupid last night?"

"I don't know. I was gone remember? I went to the park nearby and Finn just called me when you kept calling out for me, then I went back brought you home." She decides to leave out the part of seeing a new colour, not sure if it was an appropriate time to bring it up.

"Oh. I guess I'll have to ask the boys what I did at the party then. I bet it was something stupid cause you know what mister Cuervo does to me." At this, Rey couldn't help but laugh, remembering all the stupid stuff Rose had done in the past from getting drunk off tequila. "Yeah, I know."

"So, what'd you do at the park? Did you get on the swings again and eat grass from trying to jump off?" Rey glares at her friend who's trying to hide her laugh behind the mug. "No I didn't. I just stayed on the field and..." She trails off. "And?" Rose tries to get her to finish.

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. "And I saw the sky had turned blue."

When she didn't hear anything, she looked up to her friend's face and saw her eyes wide and mouth agape, slowly bringing her hand to cover her shock. "Rey, oh my god! Really? I'm so happy for you. Oh God, I'm gonna cry." She quickly stood up and embraced her, "I can't believe you finally met him. What was he like? Is he hot? Oh who cares, you can see colors now." She exclaims.

"Colour. Just blue." Rey corrects while pulling away. "I didn't get to meet him. Hell, I didn't even get a good look at his face. He was way across the park when I noticed him at the corner of my eye when Finn told me to come back, then I was walking away." She says defeated, saddened by the fact that being in his presence was all that happened, nothing more.

"Fuck, now I feel like it's my fault that you didn't meet him. Damn you, drunk me." She replies with remorse in her eyes. "No, Rose, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. I'll probably see him again. One day." _Hopefully._ Rey reassured herself as she stared out the window, admiring the sliver of blue sky and fluffy clouds. "That's the spirit, babe. You'll meet him again, I can feel it." She says winking, making Rey snicker at her ridiculous friend.

"Alright, nutty. So, all I've got is cereal left, I hope that's fine. I guess I should go to the grocery later, haven't gone in two weeks." She says as she examines her cupboard, typing the list on her phone. "Nah, I'm good. I need a shower first before eating. I feel disgusting." She answers, getting up from the bar stool and putting the cup in the sink. 

"Thanks for last night, boo. Good luck finding your mystery man." Rose says while wiggling her brows.

— • —

Rey had never spent so long in the supermarket before. She stayed in every aisle for five minutes, amazed by the different shades of blue beaming at her with splendor, examining every product with the color in it. Coming to the produce section, she parked her trolley at a corner, not wanting to lug the thing around maze. After gathering her items, she trudged back to her cart. 

On the way to it, she caught a patch of blue in her peripherals. She turned her head, curious what it could be. _Blueberries_. Immediately wanting to get some, she looked down at her arms full of fruits and vegetables, settling to put it down in her trolley first before going up to them.

As she approached the fruit shelf, she couldn't help to marvel at a certain region. Trays and trays of blueberries all lined up in a row, distinct from the others, the colour enticing Rey. She grabbed one for herself and brought it closer to her face, seeing speckled darker patches of blue on every piece, not a single one looking the same as the one next to it. Rey couldn't help herself to smile, excited to eat them as soon as she got home. She turned around and made her way back to her cart, still adoring the small berries in her hands, not noticing that she was about to run into a person.

As her body collided with another, she lost her grip in the container, the blueberries spilling all over the floor. Damn it. "Shit! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed to the stranger, not giving herself time to look up at them, trying to clean up her mess as fast as possible. _Way to go, Rey. Can't believe you were distracted by some fruit to notice another human being. Utterly stupid_

"It's fine." A low voice said from above. A man. Still too embarrassed to face him, she continues collecting the remaining bits. She feels the stranger bend down and sees his hand gather a few pieces off the floor, holding them all in his giant hands. 

"Here." He says and Rey finally looks up. Fuck, he's handsome. She couldn't take her eyes away from him. His face was soft, with moles and freckles spotted all over his face, his eyes alluring even in black. The trait standing out to her, his hair, wavy and touching down his neck on either side, just brushing his shoulders. _Like her soulmate from last night_.

"Stop staring, Rey. It's probably really creepy." She thinks to herself. Regaining her composure, Rey picks up the last few berries and shoves them back into the tray, standing up, forgetting to take the ones in the stranger's hands. Yup, she's absolutely stupid.

"Thanks. You didn't have to help, it was my fault anyway for running into you." Offering the carton out for him to put the fruits away, not wanting to prolong this humiliation. Who even gets distracted from a tray of blueberries? Honestly, Rey.

"It's alright. I know how much of a mountain I can be." The man jokes and she laughs because she sort of agrees, because it is then that she realizes how tall and built he really is, making her feel petite. How kind of him to try and make her laugh when she was mortified from her idiocy. She notices he stares at her differently after laughing. "Oh no, did I have something in my teeth? Or was that not meant as a joke?" She panicked internally, her smile dropping a bit. 

After a few seconds of silence, she decides to break it. "Thanks for your help. Again, I'm so sorry. I was... distracted." She blushes, feeling the heat growing on her face.

"It's okay. Really, I understand. I know what you mean." He says shyly, with a small smile. "Let me get you another tray, I'm sure you wouldn't want a batch that touched the floor." Rey was about to interject but he was already grabbing a pack, his long limbs requiring less effort than she would've exerted. 

"You're too kind." She says as she reaches out and grabs the carton from him, her fingers brushing against his, feeling her heart race. 

"I'm Rey."

"Ben."

"Well, Ben. I appreciate your help, and for making me laugh when I was embarrassed." She beams at him, and he reciprocates her smile. Adorable. 

"No problem, Rey. Glad to be of service." Again, she giggles at him.

Heading to put her new bunch of blueberries with her other groceries, she turns around and traipses to it. Bending down to put it with the other produce, she closes her eyes for a second, composing herself. When she opens her eyes, the bag of tomatoes in her basket was gleaming at her. _Tomatoes are red._ She gasps.

Was Ben her soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our lovebirds have officially met yay
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> please comment, kudos, and bookmark! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/beaaaveee)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support on the last 2 chapters! hope you enjoy this one <33

As Rey turns around and walks towards her own cart, Ben closes his eyes, inwardly cringing at himself for sounding so awkward and pushy. She probably thought he was a creep, just laughing out of politeness, cause he knew he wasn't funny at all. Who even offers to get a new set of blueberries for a complete, but very pretty, stranger who bumped into them? Ben, that's who. Dumb love-struck Ben. Shoving his thoughts aside, he remembered he should continue his way to the cashier, not wanting to prolong his agonizing embarrassment any longer, and probably saving Rey from his cringe-worthy self. He opened his eyes to press on forward. But he didn't.

The pack of Just Red Sour Patch Kids in his cart caught his eye, beaming at him in a new color. _Holy shit._ Frozen in shock, he stared at the bag of candy, not believing that he was granted with _red_ , of all places, in a grocery store, one day after seeing blue for the first time. One day after thinking he lost his soulmate into the night, assuming he would never find her again, and yet she was here, three feet away after bumping into him because of plain old blueberries. 

As the shock wore out, happiness seeped in, his life just got so much more... intense, like red. Ben thought blue was soft and gentle, calming. But red was something else, it was fiery and passionate, almost like what he felt inside, knowing that his world is getting more and more colorful. All because of a clumsy Brit with a radiant smile, and he didn't want to let her go, not like last night. 

Turning towards her, he couldn't help but notice more items that were red, the meat section across the room, the fruits and vegetables scattered all over his view, people wearing articles of clothing in different shades of crimson. His gaze focused on Rey though, who was also frozen in place, looking around the area with a face that Ben could only describe as awe, her lips slightly parted and eyes wide, glowing with something new. She followed her gaze to a child walking towards her, his bright red jacket glaring at him, as he and his mother crossed the two still planted in their place. Rey's eyes caught Ben, a small smile both forming on their lips.

"I'll, uh, explore the store a bit more. Just wanna make sure I've got everything I need." She says to him. 

Deciding that he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, Ben made up some excuse to not leave her presence just yet. "Oh yeah, I realized I forgot to get some things on the way so I'm gonna go back. Wanna join?" He pointed his thumb behind him to the thirty plus aisles, hoping he didn't seem too forward.

"Sure." She grinned at him as they maneuvered their way to the main path, glancing the first few aisles to find whatever they needed, walking in the same slow pace to allow the other to lead them when necessary. When Rey saw the candy and chocolate aisle, her face lit up, and Ben couldn't help but be just as joyed on the inside, seeing the abundance of red from the artificial sugary goods and obnoxious packaging.

Ben watched as he saw Rey reach for a KitKat box, a smirk appearing on his face. "You forgot to get KitKat huh?" He teased her. She looked over at him and giggled, a bashful expression on her face. _Cutest sound ever_ , Ben thought to himself.

"For the record, I didn't forget to grab it," she replied with a smug look on her face before smiling at him, "I just decided that I needed some sweets in my life."

"Well then, might I suggest some Sour Patch Kids? Red ones are the best, they're my favorite." He said, indicating to his own bag in his shopping cart to make his point.

"Hmm. Alright then. Was never one for sour food, but I'll make an exception for you." She approached the shelf with the packets of it, grabbing the red one, and Ben couldn't help but smile. "I better enjoy this or I'm blaming you." She teased back to him.

Ben let out a chuckle. "It's good. Trust me. If you don't like it then you can give yours, I'll gladly devour it in one sitting."

As they made their way through the aisles, they fell into a casual conversation about the different products in front of them, like arguing which flavored Doritos was better, appalled that she thought red was better and adding the blue bag in his cart, emphasizing his stand to her even though he didn't plan on adding it to his purchases. 

After arriving at the other end of the store, they both agreed to head for the cashiers up front, him letting her go first on their lane. She waited for him as he checked out, and Ben thought it was sweet that she wanted to wait for him without him asking her to, almost like she wanted to spend time with him as much as he did with her. That made him feel warm and mushy on the inside, but not wanting to show it on his face so he concentrated on packing the last few items in his bags and loading them back to the cart. 

"So, this was really fun, well, going to the grocery is always boring, but I definitely enjoyed myself today." Ben felt bold enough to actually say it, feeling the urge to try and keep her in his life.

"Hey, grocery shopping is always fun! But I've got to admit, you were a pleasant accident to my normal routine. Even if I was the klutz who ran into you." She said, sort of wincing at the end.

At this, he smiled, eternally grateful for the mishap that happened. "Rey, I told you, it's fine. I'm... glad I met you today." He said shyly, afraid he was coming on too strong. Thankfully, she didn't think so because her smile graced upon her face once again.

"Me too."

Their gazes stayed with one another for a second too long to be casual, but it seemed like neither minded. Simultaneously breaking their trance, Ben felt heat rise to his cheek and neck, grateful that if Rey was actually his soulmate, she wouldn't see his skin turning as scarlet as the new world around him. The pair unconsciously decided to make their way to the exit together, silence falling upon them.

As they got outside, they turned towards each other, knowing it was time to part ways. This time, she spoke before he got the chance to. "Thanks for today. I'm looking forward to trying those Sour Patch Kids, even if I already know I'm not gonna like them." She teased again and all he could do was challenge her back.

"Oh yeah? Ok then, if you end up liking them, you'll owe me a treat and a thank you for introducing you to the best candy in the world."

"Pffft. And what do I get if I don't like them huh?"

Ben thought for a second and smirked. "I'll buy you red Doritos, and I'll stop judging you for liking it more than blue."

This garnered another laugh from her. "You're on." Glad that she accepted his challenge, the smirk on his face turned into a grin. "Well, uh, I better get going." She says after a beat, pointing over her shoulder towards the car park.

"Yeah me too. I'll see you around." He says with a gentle smile, trying to hide his disappointment that they were saying goodbye. 

"Bye." Her voice was soft and tender. Taking one last look at her, as if to cement her very being into his mind, he turned around and walked the other direction to his car.

When Ben backed out of the parking slot and made his way home, it was only then that he realized there was no way to get back in touch with her. "Fucking idiot." He groaned to himself.

Now he's back to square one, with eight million people in the city and Rey, his soulmate, nowhere to be found once again after an appearance of a new color.

— • —

After a long day of chores, Ben collapsed on his bed, looking at the clock on his bedside table, noting, for the first time, the flashy red numbers reading out 8:31. His day seemed to go by much slower than usual, and he surmised it was the adjustment of living with not one, but two new colors in his vision. 

His drive back to his townhouse felt much more different that the one this morning, the blue sky almost fully hidden by grayscale buildings and trees, but the iconic New York red brick buildings surrounding him felt bizarre, but in a good way. It was as if the city itself wanted to keep reminding him that his life was becoming less and less pathetic. Arriving at his own home even made him take a second to appreciate his own brick walls, inviting him inside more than ever before. 

Doing the laundry was also interesting. He noted from his maroon sweater that that was a color he actually liked, probably his favorite shade of red, as far as seeing all he has in a span of less than twelve hours. 

As his mind drifted to the fact that he was now able to see this new pigment, he couldn't help but feel so much emotions all at once. Mesmerized. Joy. Ecstatic. Thrilled. Anger. Disappointment.

Ben couldn't believe he forgot to ask for her number, or anything about her for that matter, where she lived or even worked. For all he knew, she wasn't even a local and was here on vacation. This was one of those times he cursed his introverted self for being so detached from socializing. He wasn't used to talking to people for long and asking for their number, much less spending an hour with them after meeting because of an accident. Usually, he would've scowled, said a quick reply and walked away. But he didn't. Instead, he met her and red revealed itself, and he couldn't let her go after that, even if it was against his entire being. 

But that was exactly what he did. He let her go. Again.

Not wanting to revel in his own pity party, he got ready for bed, deciding to go over some files in bed instead.

After three hours of losing himself into work, he got under the covers and called it a night. Staring at the window, he saw a hint of the brick wall across the street and the night sky above, stars absent from the bright lights of the city. 

_Rey. God I hope I see her again. Just once more._ He thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Rey arrived at her flat, she immediately grabbed her phone and opened up the group chat.

> **Rey** : Are you guys free tonight for dinner at my place? Need to get something off my chest

After hitting send, she got to storing her groceries, her mind going a hundred kilometers an hour, all because of a man named Ben and his adorable smile and charming, witty self. 

> **Finn** : What happened, Peanut?
> 
> **Finn** : Me and Poe were gonna have a night in with wine but we can come over

> **Poe** : I'll only come if you're cooking missy

> **Rose** : oooooh can you make some pasta?
> 
> **Rose** : I've been craving since Wednesday and you make some good pesto

> **Rey** : I guess I can whip something up
> 
> **Rey** : I'll explain everything later

> **Finn** : Nice. We'll be there around seven ish

> **Rey** : Thanks

> **Rose** : OMG is this about your mystery man???

> **Poe** : Whoa who's this mystery man Rey?
> 
> **Poe** : SPILL!!!!

> **Rey** : Lateeer it's too damn long to tell over text.

> **Rose** : I'll be there at six I wanna hear EVERYTHING

> **Finn** : Guess we'll be there at six ish instead
> 
> **Finn** : We'll bring the wine

> **Rey** : winesss please

> **Rose** : Oh shit this is getting interesting
> 
> **Rose** : I'll bring a bottle too

> **Rey** : You guys are the best
> 
> **Rey** : See you later

Putting her phone down, she made her way to the couch and plopped down. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about Ben. Ben in a navy blue sweater that almost seemed black at first, but she noticed was actually touched with colour after being so close to him for a bit, not able to take her eyes off of him even if she wanted to. The moment of shock and fear of the possibility of Ben being her soulmate was washed away when she looked up and saw the grocery in a new picture, what was once black and white with a dab of blue here and there, was suddenly accompanied with a new colour that snatched her attention from all angles.

Red was intense and so _vibrant_ , Rey figured. Just like her immediate feelings for the man she met today. It felt like something inside her just bursted when she looked into his eyes and the world blurred around him, noticing his pink plump lips that she was suddenly enraptured by. 

She was glad he accompanied her around the store, even with her pity made up excuse just to explore everything all over again after gaining a new colour. Surprisingly, she truly did enjoy herself with Ben around, her cheeks probably frozen in a grin the whole hour they were together, laughing every other minute just cause he was _so damn adorable and silly_.

Breaking her thoughts, Rey got up from the couch and went about her day until her friends arrived, deciding to grab a light lunch from the fridge and finish some paperwork for her garage. 

— • —

"Damn I can't wait to eat. It smells so good in here." Rose says as she enters Rey's unlocked door and headed to the kitchen to open the wine and makes a glass for each of them. "Are the boys on the way yet or can we just start without them."

"You know they'll want to hear everything and frankly, I don't want to repeat myself so you're just gonna have to wait for them. I bet they're on their way." She replies while draining the pasta.

"Ok but can you please just give me a little hint? I'm dying to know what happened to you while I was home for less than a day. A day, Rey! You're life cannot have gotten that much more interesting between the twelve hours I wasn't in this apartment." Rose said pacing around, not being able to contain her excitement for whatever story Rey had to tell.

"Nope, I'm keeping my lips sealed until everyone's here. Why don't you text them to see where they are so you can calm down."

"Fine." Her friend says while bringing her phone out. A few minutes later, she hears it buzz and looks, "They just got off the train so they're about ten minutes away, thank god." At this, Rey rolls her eyes with a smile on her lips.

As Rey was mixing everything together, she hears the two men enter. "Alright time to start spilling, amiga. I wanna hear all about this mystery man of yours and what happened to you today". Poe says while grabbing wine glasses for him and Finn who put the wine in the fridge and got Rose's.

"C'mon. Let's eat in the living room cause we need to get comfortable, there's a lot of ground to cover." She says as she divides the food into four plates and leads the way to her couch.

"Start from the beginning please. I feel like Rose already knows something we don't." Finn starts with, looking over at Rose who had a smirk on her face as she eats.

"Okay, so last night I started seeing blue when I went to the park." Shock expressions covered both the guys' faces, and before they could interrupt, Rey continued. "No I didn't meet him last night. I was just staring at the sky when you called and told me to come back so I rushed over. But I did see some guy across the park but didn't get a good look at him so that was utterly disappointing. Honestly though, who's to even say if he was my soulmate or not." She says kind of dejectedly.

"Oh he is totally your soulmate. I know I can't speak on behalf of you guys but as far as I've learned about the whole soulmate thing, I just feel like he is! I mean no one else was in the park right?" Rose asks and Rey shook her head. 

"Yeah, but what if someone else was close by and I just didn't see him?" Rey argued back.

"Well, you make a good point. Finn, Poe, how'd you know you were each other's soulmates then when you met at the café? I mean, I can't imagine how hard that must've been since there were probably so many people around." Rose asks, turning to the couple sitting beside each other.

"It's... an instinct. A feeling. Something that brought us together." Finn says as he looked into his soulmate's eyes, smiling. "I just knew that when I looked at him, he was the one." Rey couldn't help but feel overjoyed for her best friend. She could tell they loved each other to their very core, truly meant for one another.

"Ugh, you guys are too damn cute. This is why I got drunk last night, I am just too single." Rose says while swigging a large gulp of wine.

"Weren't you just hungover this morning?" Poe teased.

"You know what they say about curing a hangover with more alcohol" Rose winks back and Rey laughs at this before continuing.

"Anyway, so yeah I started seeing blue and decided to go grocery shopping after Rose went home this morning. And as you can all imagine, I was just all over the place. I mean, there's just so much blue! But yeah, I was at the produce aisle, right? And I was getting some blueberries cause I was just amazed by them. Then me being stupid, I bumped into a guy and spilled all the blueberries on the floor. The guy, his name is Ben, helped me." At the mention of his name, her cheeks started heating a bit. "Then when I turned around to my trolley and composed myself, I... started seeing red."

All noises of forks hitting plates froze as Rey looked down onto the rug. After a few seconds of silence, she looked up and faced the others who all had matching stunned expressions.

"Holy shit. Rey, you met him! I told you you'd meet him again! Granted, I didn't expect you'd meet him this soon again but fuck that. Oh my god you actually met him. And got his name!" Rose squealed.

"Oh my god, Peanut. First of all, congratulations, I'm so fucking happy for you." Finn says while putting his plate down and hugging Rey, who was just a glad as her friend. When he pulled away, Poe embraced her next as Finn continued. "Second of all, did you talk to him?"

"No, the important question is, is he hot?" Rose interjects and Rey laughs, her friend noticing that her face was getting crimson at the mention of her soulmate's looks.

Of course he was hot, Rey thought. Even if all she could see in colour were his luscious pink lips and blue sweater, she was enamored by his intense dark eyes, aquiline nose, soft long hair, deep rich voice and big frame. But his personality is what truly captured her. He was the shy type, she could tell, but he felt so comfortable to be with, and that was clear when Rey could barely remove the grin from her face the short time they were together.

"Yeah, you could say that. He's pretty good looking." Was all Rey settled with, not wanting to give too much away to her nosy friend. "But anyways, yes we did talk, we spent the last hour going through the store together actually." Rey says, smiling at her reminiscing her time with Ben.

"So are you guys gonna hang out again soon? Go on a date or you know, maybe get it on." Poe says wiggling his brows as a smirk comes to his face.

"Poe!" All three exclaimed. 

"What? I'm just saying. Me and Finn got our colors pretty fast in the relationship, and it wasn't long before the only thing missing were the skin complexions and by then, we were completely in love so we just did it." Poe defended, raising both his hands and shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that's where you're lucky, you got to spend almost everyday together. I didn't even get his number." Rey sulks back into the couch after putting her empty plate on the table and grabbing her glass, taking a long sip. 

"Wait, what? You finally met your soulmate in real life and you don't have his number? Rey, it's 2020. If he didn't ask for yours then you should've grown some balls and asked for his." Rose proclaimed. 

"I know. It just completely slipped my mind. We were having such a fun time that it was like I was still in a trance when I left. I only remembered I had no way of talking to him again when I was driving back."

"Well, since I was right about you meeting him again, I'm gonna work some universe magic and say I bet you'll see him again, and soon." Rose says satisfyingly with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, Peanut. If you're meant for each other, then you'll see him again. I'm sure of it." He says reassuringly.

"God, I hope so." Rey replies, wishing for the stars above to do her one more simple favor.

— • —

Rey woke up the next morning a little later than usual thanks to the late night and wine with her friends. After getting dressed and gathering her stuff, she chose to grab something quick for breakfast instead of making it. She looked into her pantry and grabbed a cereal bar, settling for it. She was about to close the cabinet when a bright red bag caught her eyes. The Just Red Sour Patch Kids. Rey smiled remembering her deal with Ben and took it, curious to know why he loved it so much.

After going over the final run through for the engine of the Audi, Rey sauntered to her office and opened the bag of sweets, suddenly excited to know what Ben's fuss is all about. She grabbed a kid and popped it in her mouth, puckering at the sourness at first, but actually enjoyed it as the sweetness seeped through.

 _Well I'll be damned. It's actually not bad._ Rey admitted to herself, gobsmacked that she kind of likes it. Feeling a little teed off that she lost to him, she still couldn't help but keep eating the candy, even if it hurt her ego a bit, and proceeded to do some work on the computer.

The door opens to the office half an hour later, the bag already halfway finished, and this snaps her gaze away from her computer screen. "I've missed you, child."

"Hey, Maz." Rey smiles at the small woman with thick glasses, standing up to give her a hug. "You didn't tell me you were coming over."

"Am I not allowed in my old garage anymore?" She says teasingly. 

"You know what I mean, you grump." She responds, walking back to her chair behind the desk as Maz situates herself on seat in front of her.

"You seem different. What has happened since I last saw you a month ago?" She stares at her with her big round glasses. That was one thing Maz was good at, knowing when you're hiding something, which was why Rey didn't bother lying to her mentor.

"I, uh, started seeing colours. Just the other day actually." Once more, Rey's cheeks began to heat up at the reminder of Ben, and this did not go unnoticed by the woman in front of her.

"Oh, Rey. I'm so glad you've finally met your soulmate. Tell me about him."

"Well, that's the thing. When I first saw colour, blue, it was in an empty park. I was just so astonished by the sky that I didn't even think to look for anyone. When I was about to leave, I saw a man way across the field. I couldn't see his face, or even check if anyone else was nearby, so I had no clue who my soulmate could've been. Then yesterday, I went to the supermarket and ran into someone, I was completely mortified. But after apologizing and introduced myself, I started seeing red. I spent the rest of my time there with him. Maz, he's an amazing guy. I know I just met him and it doesn't make any sense but it just felt so... right." Rey concluded, her eyes glazed as emotions overwhelmed her, feeling as though she has finally belonged to someone, who happens to also give her a new view of life, one that isn't monochromatic.

"Dear, child. Whatever you're feeling for this man makes sense. He is your soulmate. Your other half, two that are one. It is rare for this world to have such a strong bond with another, but you have found it. And it has found you."

"But I have no way of ever seeing him again."

"I am not one of the quarter granted with a soulmate, but I have seen it and learned from it. If he is who you are meant to be with, the universe will find a way to unite you once again. And once it does, do not be afraid to let him in." A tear slips from Rey's eye. Maz knew what she felt without even having to articulate it. "Look ahead, not behind you. Don't let your past stop you from being happy with this man. Remember, he is meant to complete you."

"Thank you, Maz." Rey embraced her once again, feeling comforted by the older woman who was as wise as can be, knowing just what Rey needed to hear.

"Now, what is this boy's name. I want to meet the man who has stolen the heart and brightened the world of my girl." She says pulling away from the hug and giving her a playful look.

"Ben. His name is Ben." Rey smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red sour patch kids and red doritos are the best, you can't convince me otherwise :> the maroon sweater of Ben was a nod to the one in Marriage Story hehe 
> 
> there were some lines here inspired by the movies, I wonder if you caught them ;)
> 
> a lot of fluff happens in the next chapter so I hope you guys are excited
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> please comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/beaaaveee)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished chapter 7 so that means it’s time to post another one ;D get ready cause this where the fluff really begins and def one of my fave chapters :3

"Hey boss. Have you gone over my case yet? I know you were busy with the Endor's but the Bespin's starting to squeeze my balls just a little." Ben heard as someone walked into his office.

"You don't have balls, Gwen. But yes I've looked it over last night and you should be good to go." He replies as he hands the folder to one of his associates, not expecting to see her eyes shine glaringly in blue. 

"Great, thanks." He hears her say but couldn't stop staring at her eyes, reminding him once again that his life has changed this past weekend. "You alright there, Ben?" She asks.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. You just have pretty eyes, my friend." Ben smiles at her.

Gwen scoffs laughingly at this. "Are you trying to work on your flirting? Cause I've got to admit, if I wasn't married and was actually attracted to you, I'd be jelly on the knees with that glint in your eye. What's up with you?" She sits on the chair in front of his desk usually reserved for clients.

"I, uh, think I met my soulmate." He says shyly with a small smile on his face.

"You think? You mean you could actually see colours now?" She says happily, the big smile that Ben has grown to admire over the years made its way on her face.

"Just blue and red." He corrects, looking at the massive black bookshelf beside his desk, covers with those colors catching his attention.

"Well that's still definitely something to be excited about. I know I can't imagine seeing the world from your perspective, but I'm really happy for you. I can see it's already made you better." She says sincerely and he appreciated that. "So, who is this woman that has been unfortunately matched with your annoying arse." She teases.

"Oh shut up. I'm not that bad." He tries to argue and this yields one of Gwen's iconic guffaw.

"Yeah, and the sky's not blue."

Rolling his eyes light-heartedly, Ben decides to confide in her. "That's the thing, even if I think she's my soulmate, I can never be too sure. I just met her yesterday, or last Saturday I guess. It's complicated. I was at Hux's and went over to the park to take a break. Next thing I know, I opened my eyes and the sky was blue. I looked across the park and saw a girl. Her smile was the most beautiful I've ever seen." Remembering Rey's smile, his mouth followed suit. "I was about to walk over, maybe introduce myself or at least get a good look at her face, but she left." He sighs.

"Well shit, you lost your soulmate." Gwen says defeated.

"What if she wasn't my soulmate though? What if there was someone else nearby that I didn't notice cause I was so distracted."

"So what did you do after that?" She pressed on.

"Well I went home afterwards, it was a lot to process you know? And Hux wasn't much help. Anyway, so yesterday I went to the grocery and someone ran into me. I don't know why but I actually helped the stranger and even made her laugh. When she did, I recognized her smile right away. It was the girl from the park. Then after about a minute, I started seeing red."

"Well then it has to be her, right?" Gwen interrupts.

"Do you know how many people there are in a supermarket?" He counters.

"But it can't be a coincidence that she was there both times you saw new colours. You said so yourself, you recognized her on both occasions." This is why she was a good lawyer.

"Maybe you're right, but I can never be certain. Not now anyways." He says disappointingly. "But I spent the rest of my time at the store with her. She was really fun to be around and I wish I could've spent more time with her."

"Why can't you plan to see her again then? I mean this whole soulmate thing never really stopped you before." She blurts out and Ben couldn't help but get a tinge angry at the memory. "Sorry. I know how painful that was." 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm down. "It's fine. And to answer your question, I forgot to ask for her number. I know I'm stupid. But it just felt so... right to be with her that everything else faded away and I was living in the moment with her."

After a second of silence, she continues. "If you ask me, the fact that you're feeling this way for a woman you've just met, who was also around you when you started seeing colours, she must be your soulmate. And the fact that she is means you'll see her again. The universe brought you together already didn't it? I'm sure it'll bring you back together again." She advices then stands. "Good luck looking for her, boss. I'm sure she's just around the corner."

Ben internalizes her words before going back to work. Oh how he hoped to see Rey just around the corner.

— • —

Ben's walking down a street of Manhattan, his mind occupied with the need to get back to the office as soon as possible to finish the paperwork of the startup he just consulted in. As the days gone by, he seemed to regress back into his former self, the Ben from over a week ago. The one before he met his soulmate, who he hasn't seen since that faithful grocery run on Sunday. At first, he seemed to be getting a bit more relaxed at work, taking the time to go to the deli across the building to get his lunch with Hux, or actually go home at the time of closing in the evening. He knew it was a slim chance to see her again so soon, but he couldn't help but feel more and more disappointed when the day ended and he hasn't seen her yet again. Because of this, his hope started to flicker and doubt crept in, hardening himself once again and letting work consume him.

He stopped at a crosswalk with a small crowd gathered, waiting for the light to tell them to walk. He was looking down at his phone to check any messages as the people around him started walking and he followed. He was pulled out of his phone when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ben?" Oh how he missed that voice.

Stopping to look up and confirm his suspicions, there in front of him was an angel in a light blue dress with bright red lips, a shocked expression on her face. "Rey?"

"Fancy seeing you here." She smiles up at him.

"Yeah, really good to see you, too." He says with a soft voice, not believing his luck that she was in front of him at a random street in the city.

"Oh, we should move out of the way." She says pointing to side at the stopped cars. "I'll just... yeah." Turning around to head back where Ben was on the way to. They quickly crossed the street and stood to the side of the pavement. "I haven't seen you since the supermarket. How've you been?" She starts.

"Good. How 'bout you? Have you tried the candy yet?" He asks with a smirk on his face, not forgetting their little deal.

At this, she tries to keep a straight face. "Yes, I have. And... it's not that bad." She concedes.

"Bullshit. I bet you liked it and finished the bag." He teases at her, a grin forming on his lips and pointing a finger at her.

She squints her eyes while puckering her lips, a smile trying to creep on. "Alright. Fine. I liked it, happy? I finished the bloody bag in two days and bought another at a bodega." Ben couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I fucking knew it. You're a shit liar you know that?" He says as his laughter dies down and a small smile was on her face.

"Yeah whatever. Now, I believe I owe you a treat." She continues.

"Uh uh. Not before I hear those magic words for introducing you to the best candy in the world." He says teasingly as he turns his head a bit to the side as if to carefully listen what she was about to say.

"First of all, you're horrible. Second, they're not the best candy in the world, it's fruit pastilles." She says cheekily. "But I guess I could say thank you for introducing me to the second best candy in the world."

He stares at her for a few seconds, as if to think about her words. "Alright, I'll take it. Now, come on. You owe me that treat."

"Aren't you going somewhere? I mean I'm free but you've got to be busy looking like that." She says as she looks down at his attire, a black two piece with a blue polo and his leather briefcase.

"Oh don't worry, I can be as free as I want. Come on, let's go." With that, they start walking with no destination in mind.

After a few seconds, she decides to break the silence. "So what do you do, Mr. fancy suit with a briefcase? You seem rather important to be wearing that on a random Wednesday afternoon."

Ben chuckles. "I'm a corporate lawyer. Just got off a meeting with a client actually."

"Fancy. Somehow, I didn't peg you as a lawyer, but it also makes total sense." She jokes.

"Gee, thanks. How 'bout you huh? How come you're dressed pretty elegantly?" He tried subtly complimenting, not believing that a woman as beautiful as Rey was walking with him.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually a mechanic. My friend Rose just invited me and my friends to a lunch with her cause she got promoted, hence my fancy getup." She says extending her arms as if to show her outfit to him.

His brows raised upon learning about her job. _Dad, would love her_ , he couldn't help but think to himself. "A mechanic? Wouldn't have pegged you for it, but it also makes total sense." He shot back at her, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, bug off." She says, lightly shoving him with her shoulder. "I know it's a little unexpected, but I realized the nine-to-five corporate world of engineering just wasn't my thing, and I always loved fixing cars so when the opportunity came to have my own garage, I took it." She grinned.

"Great, now I know where to go if I need to get my car fixed. Just make sure you don't do the fixing cause I bet you'll do something to it to drive me off a bridge."

"Fuck. Now you've ruined my plans." Mockingly shaking her head disappointedly.

Laughing, he continues. "Seriously though, that's really cool pursuing what you truly liked and owning your own shop. If you need any legal or business advice, I'm here at your disposal."

She makes an exaggerated flattered face that put Ben's lips into a smile. "Well aren't you just a gentleman. I might just take you up on that then. Where do you work so I can find you?"

"It's called Solo & Hux LLP. Building's just a couple blocks from here. I'll give you my card later if you give me yours." He winks at her.

* * *

Rey was positively bursting on the inside, and she had no one else to blame for this other than the man walking beside her. For the past week and a half, she had been hoping she'd see him again, and her friends, even Kaydel from the garage, knew just how desperate she was from the countless thoughts she vented. All had nothing else to offer but to tell Rey to keep her faith that she'll find him again. Even after Maz's visit, which made Rey feel more hopeful and trusting for the future, the little cloud of darkness and doubt casted over her thoughts every once in a while, especially at night where she counted another day without seeing him. Still, she'd wake up every morning to her blue ceiling and let the light in, determined believing that she'd find her path to Ben once again.

And to what surprise it was for her to see him crossing the street. She wouldn't have caught him if he was anybody else, he was looking down in a crowd, but just having that feeling inside her, almost like what Finn described as that _something_ that told him who Poe was, made her recognize him right away.

Not wanting to lose him for the third time, she spoke up. And she did not regret it one bit, even if she wasn't sure he'd recognize her or want to speak to her again. Frankly, she's sort of glad she lost to their deal, because it led them to walk around the city actually getting to know one another, that Rey could guarantee would not result as their last meeting of having no idea how to find the other.

Looking ahead, she saw an ice cream shop and had a sudden hankering for it. She turns to the man beside her, "Do you like ice cream?"

"Who doesn't?"

"You'd be surprised how absurd some people are. Anyway come on, I want some ice cream and you're coming with me to get your treat." She opens the door with Ben following right behind.

She approached the bar of tubs and tubs of the frozen dessert. Even if her colour palatte was still limited to two, which were two very uncommon colours for ice cream flavours, she couldn't help but still be amazed at how different it was compared to her past experiences at similar stores. Which was why even after going over all the flavour cards and knew which to get, she still stared at it all with a gleam in her eyes.

"So, what're you getting?" She heard his deep voice beside her.

"Nutella and strawberry on a cone. What 'bout you?" She shifted her gaze to him, still not used to him being near her, and she loved it.

"Just vanilla and chocolate." He replied.

"You're joking." She said with a face that basically read 'are you kidding me?'

"What? I like those flavors. It's simple and goes well together." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ben, there are literally so many flavours here and you chose the most boring ones on Earth." She fully turns to him with both hands on her hips. "You are absolutely ridiculous." She laughs.

"Hey, you're the one who likes red Doritos more than blue." He raises both hands in surrender as he turns to walk to the counter, telling the worker their orders as Rey is frozen with her mouth agape.

After a few seconds, she scoffs. "This man is unbelievable." She says under her breath as she walks to him at the cash register.

"Here you guys go." The worker says as he hands them the two cones, the pink scoop jumping out in contrast to the other three monochromatic ones, and she grabs it immediately.

"How much for both?" She asks him.

"Oh, he already paid for it." He nods to Ben beside her nonchalantly eating his ice cream.

Not believing how sneaky he was and wanting to call him out on it without having the worker as an audience, she gives a quick "okay, thanks" and walks out.

As soon as they're both walking side by side again, she turns to him, still casually eating his dessert. "Ben! Why'd you pay for it? I thought it was my treat."

Once again he shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine, Rey. It's just ice cream." He turns to her to look into her eyes. "Besides, spending time with you is already a treat in itself." He smiles gently at her.

She couldn't help but feel her whole face blushing, the heat as strong as the sun even with the frozen dessert she's consuming. She tried hiding the big-arse grin trying to make a way onto her lips by licking the ice cream and pulling it closer to her face. "You are so cheesy."

"Only speaking the truth." He retorts with a grin on his face.

Not wanting to potentially embarrass herself at his flirting, which was working wonders for her growing feelings for him, by saying something stupid or accidentally tripping over the sidewalk from the giddiness, she decided to change the subject. "How's your boring ice cream?"

He gives her a look before replying. "Pretty good actually, thank you very much. How's your weird combination?" He taunts.

"Hey! Strawberries dipped in Nutella are really good. I didn't even think about getting both flavours but they actually pair well together." She says confidently to him.

"Why'd you get it then if you didn't know it'd taste good together?"

"Because unlike you, Mr. just-plain-chocolate-and-vanilla-please, I'm rather adventurous with my food." She teases. 

If she was being honest, there was also another reason why she chose the pink flavour, but didn't know if it was appropriate to tell him, baring a little of her soul so soon. But Maz's words echoed in her head, _do not be afraid to let him in_ , and after a second, she decided to take a jump and tell him anyways. "And the colour of the strawberry caught my eye, the pink was just adorable and stood out more than the others." She hoped she wasn't too obvious about not being able to actually _see_ the colours of the other flavours.

At this confession, Ben looked at her with tender eyes and a gentle smile, almost as if he understood exactly what she meant. "Yeah, I get you." After a beat, he continued. "So I'm guessing you like Nutella then?"

"Love it. I could eat spoonfuls of just that and I'd be so happy." All doubts and fears left her mind. He always made her feel comfortable to be with, like he didn't have to try hard to understand her, like he just knew everything about her even if they barely just met.

He chuckles. "Duly noted."

After a minute of silence, they were coming up to the intersection of 59th and 5th, and Rey gets another idea. "Wanna go to Central Park? I haven't visited since I first arrived in New York." She says excitedly.

"Sure. I don't go there too much cause of the tourists but I'll make an exception for you." He says as he's about to finish his cone.

"Awww how sweet, I feel so special." She pouts at him and brings a hand to her chest, mockingly expressing that she feels touched.

"Yeah, you are." He turns to look at her, not noticing the look of pure adoration in his eyes as she shifted her gaze forward.

— • —

"Home Alone 2 is definitely better than the first."

"No fucking way. The first one had better traps! It's just facts. The M on Joe Pesci's hand was fucking iconic. That iron falling on Daniel Stern's face and leaving a mark was pure genius. You can't beat those." He argued back rather intensely.

"Yeah, but the second had thee most iconic line in the whole franchise." She says as she clears her throat. "Merry Christmas you filthy animal," She imitates a male New York accent then makes fake shooting sounds with finger guns. "and a happy New Year."

Ben burst out laughing, having to actually hold his stomach for this. Rey joined him at laughing at her ridiculous impersonation. He had to stop walking and take a breather before he continued. "That was the highlight of my entire life. You are so bad at accents." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Oh shut up. I'm not an actor am I?" She quips back with a smile on her face.

"Alright, back to the debate here. Fine, I'll admit that line was better than 'keep the change you filthy animal', and you're imitation of it definitely made it a hundred times more memorable, but everything else was just not as good as the first."

"But the second one was just so much more fun. Tim Curry and Rob Schneider were there and their characters were hilarious. And the pigeon lady was more interesting than that creepy neighbor in the first movie." She says as she finishes her cone.

"Don't you dare disrespect Old Man Marley. He was not creepy and he saved Kevin." He says very passionately as they keep walking the path along the pond to the Gapstow bridge.

"Okay but the pigeon lady saved Kevin, too. And he gave her that turtle dove gift which was just so sweet and heartwarming. Old Man Marley didn't get a turtle dove." She sticks her tongue out at him and he chuckles at her.

"How can you not find the scene when he was hugging his granddaughter and waving at Kevin sweet and heartwarming? I think I cried once when I watched that scene." He admits and Rey couldn't help but feel soft at the fact that he isn't afraid to cry in movies.

"I cried when he gave her the turtle dove so we're even." She counters.

"Whatever, let's just both agree the third was the worst and shouldn't have been made." He waves a hand.

"I actually don't mind the third." She says casually.

He looks at her as if she just grew a second head. "You are impossible." He says exasperatedly.

"What? I didn't say it was better than the other two. I just don't think it's as bad as people make it out to be." She defends as they reach the bridge.

"You're absolutely crazy, you know that?" He turns around to look at her, walking backwards up the bridge.

"Not as crazy as you." She smiles at him as they reach the top, a few tourists taking pictures.

"Ok so we're both equally crazy, how 'bout that?" He leans back onto the ledge, crossing his arms and Rey settles beside him.

"Deal." She gives a curt nod. "Thanks for coming with me here. I'm probably acting like a total tourist who just wants to explore Central Park and go to this bridge cause of a movie." She turns around to lean her arms onto the ledge and face the pond, the greenery and buildings dull shades of gray against the blue sky and a single red tree to the left.

"It's alright. The last time I was on this bridge, I was a child with my parents visiting the city." He follows her position.

"Oh, where'd you grow up?" She turns to face him.

"Somewhere in Long Island. Little suburb area called Chandrila. Didn't go out much so visiting the city was a pretty special occasion for me." He replied, a forced smile on his lips. "How 'bout you? When'd you move here? I can tell by your accent you're not particularly from this country."

"Well done, Sherlock." She giggled. "I moved to the States for university in Boston, Northeastern actually, then I moved to New York after graduating with my friends and just never left." Not ready to tell him anything before her time in the country, she tried to change the subject. "Now that I think about it, I've been here for three years and still haven't explored much of New York. I don't know why I talk myself out of visiting places I've always wanted to go to, even if it is a total tourist site."

"Like where?"

"Like the Brooklyn Botanic Garden. I've always wanted to see all the different colours of plants and flowers but—" She cuts herself off before she gave too much away.

"But what?" He presses, unknowingly stepping closer to her.

It takes a few seconds for Rey to think of another excuse, not wanting to expose the real reason why, afraid he'll judge her for being _different_ from the others. "But I didn't have anyone to go with." She says looking down, not wanting to give away that she was lying, cause he knew she was a shit liar, he said so earlier today.

He was silent for a few moments before answering assuredly. "I'll take you."

She snaps her head up to look at him, a small smile on his lips. "Really?"

"Yeah. One day. If you'd like?" He says a bit shyly.

She couldn't contain her excitement at his promise and embraced him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, his scent filling her nose, his cologne warm and spicy, like leather, cardamom and patchouli. Afraid that she had gone too far with the hug, she was about to loosen her grip before feeling his arms come around her shoulders. His hold on her was tight, like he also didn't want to let her go, because she was sure she never wanted to leave his arms. 

"I'd love to." She said as she closes her eyes when she feels him rest his head a bit on top of hers, revelling at being closer to him than ever before.

When she opened her eyes, the first the she saw was the change in a small bush near the pond, particaularly the flowers near it. Not only can she distinguish the tree with the red leaves, but near it were petals that were a touch lighter than red, warm and fun. Reluctantly loosening her arms, she pulls away to look at him, a smile on her face to which he followed suit. 

Remembering the new addition to her colour vision, she turns her head to the side real quick, catching the flower petals once again, wishing she knew what colour they were. She goes to look at him again but sees he's also staring at the direction she was just, the smile off his face and brows slightly furrowed. She couldn't tell where he was looking at since he slowly shifts his head back to look at her with a soft expression on his face.

"Thank you. For everything. Today's one of the best days of my life." She says sincerely, a smile forming her lips once again.

"Me too." A second of silence falls between them as they stare into the other's eyes, not wanting this moment to end. "I'd give you my card but I think my number would be better, seeing as I have to take you to the botanic garden one day and my office phone wouldn't be the best for that." 

She laughs. "You're absolutely right. Wouldn't want you flaking on me now." She grabs her phone from her bag and unlocks it, noticing the contacts app icon gained a new colour as well. 

Handing the phone to him, he quickly placed his number in and returned it to her. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"I'll text you so you have mine." She says, tucking her phone away. "Where you headed? I'll go to the subway on 59th and 5th."

"I'll walk a bit towards uptown. Gotta get back to the office and all." He reminds as he pats his briefcase slung on his shoulder.

"Shit. Right, you're still on the clock. God, I hope you won't get in trouble." She winces, totally forgetting he was still working when she caught him.

"Nah, my times can be flexible. Had nothing to do but boring paperwork anyway." He reassures her.

"Well, wouldn't want to hold you any longer. I guess I'll see you soon." She steps close to him, hoping to embrace him once again.

"Yup. Looking forward to it." Thankfully, her wishes were granted as he brought her in his arms for a quick hug. "Bye, Rey."

"Goodbye, Ben." She said before pulling away a few seconds later. She turns around, but not without looking back to glance at him once more, waving farewell.

On her way out the park, she sees a man wearing a shirt the same colour, but brighter, as the flower petals by the pond and approaches him. "Excuse me, sir. May I ask what colour your shirt is?"

"Oh this? It's orange, miss."

" _Orange_. Thank you." She grins as she walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a shit-eating grin while editing this chapter, I hope you had one too
> 
> All Home Alone opinions were mine and tbh I’m both ben and rey (yes I also don’t mind the 3rd)
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> please comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/beaaaveee)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some softboi, precious Ben <33
> 
> cw: alcohol

"Why do you have so much oranges in your fridge? I mean, I know how exciting this must be for you, trust me, but girl you gotta slow down on the citrus." Rose expresses, grabbing a yogurt cup and closing the door.

Rey makes an embarrassed face "I know, I might've gone a little overboard and bought a pack enough for a whole family. You're welcome to take some home."

"Maybe I will." Rose joins her in the living room, pressing play to continue their Friends marathon. "So, now that you've finally gotten his number, have you guys planned to go on a date again?"

She shook her head, a little disappointed. "No. We've just been so busy at work that we haven't had the chance to hang out again." She turns to look at her friend with a pointed look at her face. "And that wasn't a date. We just got ice cream and went to central park." She knew she wasn't just trying to convince her friend, but herself too.

"Bullshit. Soulmates hanging out is a total date, no matter how soon into the relationship." She jabs. "With what you told me, that was basically a first date. You learned about each other, ate some food, went to a pretty romantic place, _and_ made a promise to see each other again then hugged."

"That could easily just be two friends you know." Rey shrugs.

Rose shot her a knowing look. "Oh yeah. So you don't have feelings for this guy then, since he's just your 'friend'?" She said while putting air quotes on the last word.

Rey felt her face heating up at the thought of her growing infatuation with Ben. Just the idea of seeing him again has turned her into a blushing teenager who just made eye contact with a boy. "I'm not confirming nor denying anything." She turned away and faced her TV.

"God, you're acting like a lovesick teenager trying to play hard to get. Babe, you're twenty five who just discovered their soulmate for crying out loud. Scream it into the world!" She propped up.

Rey smiles at the image of having Ben as her true soulmate, making her heart beat faster. Since the addition of orange to her world, she couldn't help but start to speculate that he might really be her other half. It can't be a coincidence that she saw those orange flowers after hugging him, right?

But even with all these proof, she couldn't silence the qualm nipping at her thoughts every once in a while. It was just hard to believe this was happening to her after so many years of waiting. Knowing that Rose would lecture her if she shared her doubts about Ben again, she chose to keep it to herself. "You are so odd."

"Why thank you." She nods her head. As if on cue, Rey feels her phone vibrate on the couch and looks at it, seeing that Ben has messaged, probably telling her about his day, something they have both gotten to doing the last four days. "Oh, that must be your dotting soulmate."

"Shut up." She blushes and puts her phone on the table, deciding to reply once her friend is gone, afraid she'll send something embarrassing to him when Rey's not looking.

"Hey hey hey, why aren't you replying? Don't make your soulmate wait for your reply." Rose says while grabbing the phone.

"Because Rose, we're having our marathon and I want to know want happens to Ross and Emily after the wedding." She waves a hand to the TV. 

Rose grabs the remote and pauses the episode, handing the phone to her hand still held out. "There, now reply."

Rey rolls her eyes and unlocks her phone, going to the messages app to see open her conversation with Ben.

> **Ben** : You would not believe how loud babies can cry. I think one just ruptured my eardrum. 

She couldn't help but laugh at his misery, wishing she was there to witness the scowl that she noticed he had on whenever he looked at anyone but her. 

> **Rey** : Probably got scared of your face ;D

As soon as she hit send, she turned to her friend. "There. Happy?"

"You are so in love with him." She teases. "Did he finally invite you out again? Your face is lit up."

Rey purses her lips, not realizing the massive grin on her face from just texting him. "No. He just told me about his day."

Her friend scoffs, leaning her head back onto the couch. "Geez, how busy can you both be?"

"Well for one he's a corporate lawyer. And not just any lawyer, he owns his own firm, which he didn't tell me."

Rose's head snaps up to her, her face curious. "What do you mean?"

"He told me he was a lawyer at Solo & Hux LLP, which I never heard of so I didn't know anything. Then when I was gonna text him on Wednesday night, the last name on his contact was Solo." Rose's eyebrows shot up. "So I googled the company and lo and behold, he really does own the firm with another man."

Rose nods approvingly. "Rey Johnson, you hit the jackpot."

"Trust me when I say he got an earful over text that night." She chuckles, recalling their conversation and aloof excuses of Ben. She saw her phone light up and vibrate a few minutes later and Rose's eyes glinted with an idea.

"You should invite him on Friday."

Not sure if Rey heard her friend right, she turns to her before she checks her phone. "What?"

"Ben. You should invite him to Snap's opening. You guys get to hang out again and we'll all get to meet him. It's a win-win situation." Rose pitches, as if it was the most brilliant idea ever.

Not sure if Rey was on board, she tried making up an excuse. "I'm sure he's busy—"

Her friend responded almost immediately. "You wouldn't know until you ask."

Defeated, she knew her friend would press on if she didn't try, so she bit the bullet and opened his text.

> **Ben** : Haha very funny. How was your day?

> **Rey** : Pretty good. Just having a Friends marathon with my friend 
> 
> **Rey** : Are you free on Friday night?

Rey recoils as she hits send, a bit nervous for his reply. It wasn't long before she saw the three dots pop up and turn into a message. 

> **Ben** : Depends on what I could be free for ;) Why?
> 
> **Ben** : Oh god wait I didn't mean for it to sound that creepy

She laughs out loud at his attempt to sound flirty over text. He's definitely better in real life, she thought. 

> **Rey** : You're horrible at texting xD
> 
> **Rey** : But one of my friends is having an opening at his bar and I was wondering if you wanted to join

Not wanting to sound too desperate, she added. 

> **Rey** : You could bring some friends too since mine are coming

When she didn't see the three dots right away, she locked her phone and turned to her friend. "There, I've invited him and his friends."

"Ooooh hopefully he brings a hottie for me." She winks and Rey just shakes her head.

> **Ben** : Yeah sure we can follow after work. Just send me the details

"He's in." She says as she sends him the details.

Rose squeals. "I'm so excited to finally meet him. I wanna know who's the man that keeps turning you into mush at every thought of him." Rey tried to ignore her comment, but the corners of her mouth lifted just a bit.

> **Ben** : Thanks
> 
> **Ben** : Can't wait to see you

Did she just stop breathing? Cause Rey was sure she just exploded. 

> **Rey** : You too <3

Rey hit send before she could second guess herself at adding the heart at the end. Five days is way too long to see him again.

— • —

"So Rey, where's your soulmate?" Poe wraps her arms around her shoulders as she sips on her mojito, Finn and Rose approaching their table from the bar with their own drinks.

"Relax Poe. He and his friends are coming from work so just chill. They're coming." She reassures him, but also herself. Ben confirmed that he was still coming tonight after getting off work, but she was still nervous about it. This would be their first time having a planned hang out, and it didn't help that her friends would be there teasing her through the night.

The group fell into casual conversation about their week, particularly about Rey's park adventure with Ben last week that sprung a new colour and newfound text buddy.

Rose, who was seated across from Rey, looked towards the entrance with a stunned look on her face. "Hey Rey? What does Ben look like again?"

Furrowing her brows at the odd question, she still replied. "Uh tall and massive, hair down to his shoulders ish, might look like he wants to kill you but a real softie on the inside." She unintentionally adds but giggles at the truth behind it.

"Um ok, cause I think Ben just walked in and what the fuck?! I didn't know he was THAT hot!" At Rose's exclamation, the other three snapping their head to the entrance.

Rey's eyes immediately went to Ben, who stood in the middle of a man and a woman dressed in casual business attires. She faintly heard Poe blurt out "Damn. Good job, Rey." 

She stood up and approached them with a smile. "Hey! I'm so glad you made it."

Ben smiles at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Thanks for inviting us. This is Armitage but we call him Hux." He points to the man with bright red-orange hair beside him, guessing he was the other owner of the firm based on the name. "And this is Gwen, her husband Dopheld is coming to follow. They're my coworkers and friends."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Rey." She waves at them.

"We know." Gwen smirks and side-eyes Ben quickly. "We're so happy to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Rey. So where's the table?" Hux smiles.

She turns around towards her table, seeing her friends watching with smug looks on their faces. "Over there with the woman and two men wearing orange jackets."

"Got it. We'll head on over there while you guys catch up a bit." Hux says quickly with Gwen following suit, not noticing the wink he gave towards Ben.

Silence falls upon the two, shy smiles on each faces, unsure of what to do now that they were alone. Deciding to be brave like in the park, she engulfs Ben in a hug, missing him more than she realized as she drowned in his scent and felt his warm, strong body against hers.

She immersed herself in him, wanting to stay in his arms forever. She felt his chest rumble a bit as he spoke softly into her ear. "Hey."

"Hi." After remaining in his embrace a few more seconds, she pulls away to look into his eyes, her arms still attached at his waist. "I'm really glad to see you."

"Really? You missed this scary face that makes babies cry?" He grins at her.

She laughs out loud, loving that they were so comfortable with one another already even if they have only known the other for less than a month. "Yes, even your scary face." She teased back. "Come on. My friends are dying to meet you." She said, letting go and leading him to their table.

Before they could even properly settle down on their seats, Rey's friends decided to take the piss. "So Ben is it? I'm sorry, Rey just doesn't like name dropping the guy she's been going on and on and on about the past few weeks." Poe starts rather animatedly, which earns a glare and kick to the shin under the table from Rey. He doesn't seem affected by the attempt to hurt him, but Rey obviously was as she felt her whole face getting hot with embarrassment. She was absolutely sure they knew his name, she really did talk about him to her friends a few times.

This gains a few snorts from their friends at the table, before Rose adds. "So I heard you're a lawyer, Ben? Rey just keeps blabbing about how great you are and all that, I forgot what you did for second." She says casually.

Rey never wanted the ground to swallow her up more than right now. She was going to have to plan her friends' funerals after she's done with them. Before letting any of them continue, she interjects. "Ben, these are my horrible friends, Rose, Finn and his husband Poe."

Ben smiles warmly at them. "Nice to meet you all."

"Hi Ben. Very nice to finally put a face to all her stories." Finn nods towards him while Rey scowls at her best friend.

"So Rey, Ben tells me you're a mechanic." She hums as she goes to finish her drink. "That's really impressive. You should've seen the look on his face when he told me about you. Wouldn't get him to shut up." Hux smirks as Rey feels her face getting flushed, and it wasn't from the alcohol.

"Yeah, it's getting really hard to get Ben to listen to me during our meetings. All he keeps doing is daydreaming or telling me about you during our breaks." Gwen adds. Rey felt flattered that Ben has told his friends so much about her, glad she wasn't the only one between the two blabbering about the other to her friends.

She sensed Ben about to retort but was cut off when Snap approaches their table with a tray full of drinks. "Hey guys, thanks for coming! Here's some tequila shots with orange and cinnamon sugar. I know how special these are for you, Rey." He winks at her and sets the shots down. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks, buddy!" Poe shouts. Rey figured either he or Kaydel, who was also his wife, told him about her new colour, which was why he chose these to give to them. Everyone grabbed their own glass, said their cheers and clinked glasses before downing the alcohol and sucking on the fruit. She chuckled hearing her friends whoop and reach for another, glancing at Ben quickly who was already raising the shot to his lips, winking at her before tipping it up.

Rey could tell this was gonna be a fun night.

* * *

A few drinks in and Ben was getting buzzed. It felt nice to hang out and have fun again. He hasn't gone out in a long time, having shut himself out with work after the incident, but he realized how much he missed just letting lose. Especially when he had the most beautiful girl right beside him, giggling away and leaning close to him whenever she had the chance.

Speaking of who, just turned towards him to try and whisper quietly. "I think Rose likes a certain someone." She smiles mischievously and shifts her eyes quickly to her and Hux talking, lost in their own world.

He smirks at his friend who was clearly charmed by the woman. "I think you're right." Shifting his gaze around the table, all their friends have coupled up, between the developing singles and the two married pairs. "I'm starting to think we're seventh wheeling." He slyly suggests.

"Oh definitely." She plays along.

"Wanna get out of here for a bit and let them have their own time?" He proposes, actually wishing to have their own alone time together. 

It didn't take much convincing since she replied almost instantly. "Okay." She grabs her bag and looks to the others. "We're just gonna step out quickly. Just text us if you're leaving or something." This caused everyone at the table, even Dopheld, to look at the two and smile smugly before replying their acknowledgment.

He leads her out the bar and into the noisy streets of Manhattan, feeling freer now out in the open. He turns to look at Rey and was still enraptured by her beauty, even after the hours they spent together. Wanting to make use of their time alone together, an idea sparks in his mind. "Wanna head to the the Rockefeller Center? I know it's not Christmas yet but it'd be nice to walk around a bit." He shrugged.

She looks at him for a second, a small smile coming up on her lips. "Race you there." She says quickly and speeds down behind him, her laugh echoing in the air. It takes him a moment to grasp her words and actions before he finds himself chuckling as he's jogging to catch up to her a few feet ahead.

"Hey, not fair! You're legs are so much longer than mine." She pouts as they slow down. 

"Not my fault you tried racing a six-foot-three guy." He smirks.

"God, you're such a tree." She pokes his ribs and he flinches away. Because of this, Rey gasps slowly. "Ben? Are you ticklish?" She doesn't even try to hide her amusement.

"No." He lies through his teeth.

"Bullshit, you're a shit liar." She retaliates back, copying what he said about her over a week ago. She goes into a fit of giggles as the truth sinks into her. "Oh my god. I can't believe you're ticklish. That is brilliant."

"This funny to you? Let me see if you're also ticklish then." He says reaching his arms out towards her waist. She notices right away and steps away.

She squeals out loud. "Ben, no! Please, oh my god don't tickle me." Laughing as she tries to get away from his hands. "I will literally hit you! I will not be held accountable for any bruises I give you if you tickle me."

Deciding to get her back later, he lowers his hands to feign that he wasn't planning on trying anymore. "Fine, you win." For now, he thinks.

She looks at him skeptically before walking right beside him again. They fall into a comfortable silence as they get closer to their destination. "I really like you're friends, they're fun to be around. Bonus points that they're Irish and English." She smiles. "How'd you meet them?"

"I met Hux in college, we were both interested in becoming a lawyer so we bonded instantly. I met Gwen in law school. We were all, uh, mentored by the same professor so we really went through everything together." He tried glossing over the horrible memories of that time in his life, hoping that Rey wouldn't catch on. "After a few years under a firm, we wanted to put up our own together. Gwen didn't want to be a partner but she was there from day one." He was grateful for his friends, he wouldn't know what would've happened if he didn't have them at his side.

"That's nice. They seem like genuine, great people." Ben was glad she liked his friends.

"How 'bout your friends? How'd you meet them?" He turns to face her.

"I grew up with Finn in England and left for university together. Then I met Rose in one of my classes and became best friends. Poe is Finn's soulmate, they met two weeks after we arrived in Boston if you could believe that."

Damn. How lucky that they found each other that fucking quick, and here he was at thirty one still seeing the world in black and white with only three other colors. Even with how unfair life was, Ben was glad that he was currently walking with the woman who was possibly responsible for those three colors in his life. "They're adorable together."

"I know. It makes me wanna vomit sometimes." She jokes.

He laughs. Ben wanted nothing more than to have a love as strong as them one day, hopefully with the girl beside him.

— • —

"Have you ever ice skated down there?" 

"Actually, I haven't. I don't think I've ice skated since high school back at home." He replied and leaned in a spot between two flagpoles, looking onto the sunken plaza. "Have you?"

"Oh god no. I skated once when I was ten and fell about a hundred times. I can barely even walk on the ice." She laughs. "But I always wanted to see the tree every Christmas."

"I think I've only seen it once when I was a kid. Nothing special as far as I remember." If he was being honest with himself, it was only boring to him because he couldn't see all the pretty colors everyone always gushes about. To him, it was just a giant black tree with white circles plastered on every inch of every branch and a star on top. That's just one of the burdens of being tied to a soulmate, unless you meet, everything in the world was boring, lifeless, just like their vision.

"Well, I think I'm gonna bring myself here in a few months. For once, I'm gonna go somewhere I've always wanted." She pauses. "Nothing's holding me back now." She whispers the last bit more to herself, and Ben can feel the hint of promise in her voice. She turns to him a few beats later with a smile. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Huh?"

"Here. In December, when the tree is up and all." She points around the area, indicating the Christmas decorations they put up every season.

He doesn't even have to think about it for a second, he already knew his answer right away, but he wanted to make it interesting. "I'll only go if you ice skate with me."

She winces as she hears his proposition. "Oh god. You just love making my life miserable don't you?" 

Ben chuckles at her thoughts. "I'll hold onto you so you don't fall."

She looks at him with a tender smile on her face, and Ben was absolutely taken by this woman. "Promise?" 

"Promise." He smiles back before reaching out and tickling her waist, trapping her in his hold. She yelps out loud and her laugh floods his ears. There was just no better sound than this.

"Ben please. Stop oh my god." He joins her laughing, enjoying her helplessness at his revenge. "I can't breathe. I'm gonna hit you." She gets out between laughs, her hands finding his and grasping them tightly, pulling them away from her midsection.

It takes a few seconds for him to register that she was holding his hands between them as they catch their breaths. Feeling bold, he intertwines their fingers together and brings her closer to him. He may not be able to fully see her in color, but he could get lost in her features forever. She was just _perfect_. Her cute little dimples whenever she smiles at him has slithered its way into his heart and made a permanent residence there, cementing his ultimate weakness. Her tiny hands were engulfed by his, they were warm, fitting just _perfectly_ with his.

She nuzzles her face onto his chest, the smile never leaving her lips. "You're such a meanie."

He couldn't help himself, her head was right in front of his lips and her scent was intoxicating, sweet and floral. He pressed his lips quickly at the tip of her forehead and broke into a grin. "I know." He buries his face onto her head, closing his eyes, indulging at the closeness of her, physically and emotionally.

His heart has never felt this full before and he never wanted it to end. Last week on the bridge, when they were in a similar embrace, he promised to himself to never let her go ever again. And now, he was sure he couldn't see anyone else filling his heart other than Rey.

Gently pulling away, he smiled at her. "We should probably head back. Who knows what's happening to our friends back there."

"Yeah, you're right. Can we pass the Channel Gardens this time?" She asks oh so sweetly and who was he to say no.

"Of course." He didn't want to let her hand go, so he didn't. He sauntered them to the little pathway with the fountains surrounded by tiny trees, shrubs, and flowers. 

It didn't hit him at first, not until they neared it, but there was a new color shining, even at night. There were pink flowers accompanying them, but the long flowering spikes were so intriguing, it popped out than the rest.

The color felt close to blue, but warmer in a sense, like it exudes power and elegance. He felt Rey squeeze his hand as they passed by the mysterious flower, and continued their way back to the bar.

When they neared the entrance, he saw their friends already gathered together. On the way back, he texted Hux of their return, which was difficult with only one hand, but well worth it since the other stayed with Rey's. He was sort of relieved that no one blatantly acknowledged this when they joined the group, as if they weren't expecting any less from the two, almost like they just knew Ben and Rey would be acting like this, holding hands with goofy smiles.

Everyone said their goodbyes as one by one, the two couples got into cabs together. Rose was entering her own taxi, but not before he noticed her giving Hux a kiss on the cheek, which Ben stored to ask about later, when he noticed the color of the bag on her shoulder, same as the flowers in the garden. 

As a cab pulled up for Rey, he felt her turn to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. This left him blushing profusely as she pulled away, staring at him with a cheeky smile on her face. "Bye, Ben. See you soon."

He bent down and kissed her forehead, right at the center this time, letting it linger longer than before. "Goodbye, Rey." He looked at her one last time before releasing her hand. She entered the cab and waved from the window, just like she did at the park last week.

The ride back to Ben's was mostly quiet, the two friends keeping their own developing relationships to themselves, for now. But he couldn't shake the need to know what new color appeared to him, just like with orange last week when he asked a random lady what color those flowers by the pond were, so he turned to Hux and inquired. "Hey man. What color was Rose's bag?"

He replied hesitantly, a confused look on his face. "Purple. Why?"

 _Purple_. "Nothing. Just curious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn’t cute, romantic Ben just so heart eyes uwu
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> please comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/beaaaveee)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my my, I wonder what happens in this chapter *wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> sorry for the late post, I couldn't get any writing done cause school is being such a pain >,< please read the end notes for an announcement!

The past two weeks has been nothing but pure bliss for Rey. She and Ben saw each other more since the night at the bar, and they have gotten to some PG-13 PDA. Holding hands everywhere, hugging for longer than necessary, even a few pecks here and there _not_ on the lips. Rey has wanted to kiss those lips since she first saw them over a month ago, she couldn't help it, _they were so damn plump_ , she kept gushing over, but the timing or the mood was never right. 

They didn't really want their first kiss to be in the lobby of Ben's office, with Hux teasing them from the side the few times he caught them together, or in Rey's garage, with the sounds of tools in the background.

They've gotten close a couple times, but was always interrupted. On the various café lunch dates they scheduled three times a week during their breaks, there was once they were leaning in towards each other, looking deeply into their eyes, then a cab obnoxiously honked really loud, startling Rey.

Or when a child was running along the trail of the High Line bumped into Ben's legs, making him stumble into her, totally ruining the mood. It was fine because they joked about how much of a mountain Ben was, just like when they first met.

Rey was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Rose open her wardrobe, looking over the dresses. "Finn, do you think the green silk dress would look good for tonight?"

"Hmmm. It's definitely nice and classy, but I think Rey should show more skin." His voice resounded over the Facetime call.

Rey's face contorted into shock. "Guys, it's a first date! And he told me to dress nice, not slutty."

"You can look nice and classy even when showing off some skin. Relax Rey." Rose quipped, going over her dresses one by one.

She couldn't help but feel nervous and jittery, obsessing over every little thing. This was their first _official_ date, even if Rose kept saying their previous rendezvous were dates. This was different though. Ben texted her the actual question "Do you wanna go on a date on Saturday?" as opposed to the usual "Hey I'm free tomorrow for lunch, wanna meet up?" When she read the text, Rey had the sudden urge to run across the ocean and scream into the galaxy. She asked her friends to get ready with her, needing their multi-chromed vision to tell her what looked good together and if her makeup was done right. Thankfully, Rose was free to come over and help, and the married couple was able to call over phone to give their insights.

"What time is he picking you up again?" Poe enters the frame beside his husband. 

"6:30, in case we head into some traffic to the restaurant."

"Shit, it's already 5:00, we need to choose a dress, and quick." Rose panicked.

"Why would it take that long to get ready? Am I that hideous?" Rey jokes.

"Peanut, you're gorgeous. Rose is just a perfectionist, you should know that by now." Finn reassures.

"Yeah, you're a total babe. You just need to look absolutely perfect for your man." She winks at Rey before turning back to the closet. She gasps out loud, reaching for a hanger. "This would look perfect! You haven't worn this since senior year." She turns a silk halter dress around, showing it to Rey and her friends on the phone. She heard Finn and Poe agree at the same time, but before they could comment, she verbalized her first thought. 

"There's a reason why I've only worn it once." She says with a dejected look. "I can't even see the colour." She knew it was bright yellow, as per Rose's description. "Can't I wear something that I can actually _see_? What if he sees the dress and thinks it's too... bright or something?" She didn't really know how to characterize the dress based on its colour, but she was worried that he may not actually be her soulmate and able to see the dress, thinking it looked horrible on her. Or worse, he was her soulmate and would not be able to see how good she looked because all he saw was a bland gray dress.

"Okay first of all, why would he even see the color? If you can't see yellow, neither can he, it's all part of the soulmate thing, right?" Rose says, directing her head at the phone.

"Yeah and Rey, you would look amazing in that dress. Color or no color, you would be smoking hot, baby." Poe encourages.

"I'm with these two, Peanut. You should definitely wear it." Finn agrees, making Rey feel left out and outnumbered.

She groans, knowing she had to other choice but to agree. "Fine. But you have to help me with everything else since I can't see the bloody colour to match anything with."

"You betcha." Rose says, snatching Rey from her bed and pushing her into the bathroom to change. When she got out, Rose was showing two different heels to her phone. "I think the black would look better, not too clashing don't you think?"

"Definitely. And keep the jewelry simple, Ben doesn't seem like the flashy type." Poe adds.

"Got it. I already have something in mind." Rose finishes and turns around, clapping eagerly when she saw Rey in the dress. "Ben will faint when he sees you, I just know it. Come on and I'll start on your hair and makeup."

An hour later, Rey was beaten and plucked, losing count of how many times she exclaimed "Ow!" after ten. All three of her friends were rather vocal and indecisive about her makeup and hairstyle for the night, but alas, they all came to an agreement. Her hair was pulled up loosely in a bun with tiny strands framing her face, and her makeup was simple with pink tones. It wasn't 'till the clock reached ten past six did Rey get to see her full ensemble, and she felt beautiful. Even if she couldn't see the yellow dress against her skin tone, her body was still framed gracefully, her friends were right, she showed more skin than usual but still looked elegant. Her legs looked longer and leaner wearing black strappy heels, her ears were adorned with drop earrings, and her svelte back and shoulders exposed.

"Our work here is done, boys." Rose says proudly. "God, I feel like your mom sending you off to prom. You look so beautiful." She continues, wiping fake tears from her eyes, making Rey laugh.

"She's right, Rey. You'll make that man's heart stop when he sees you." Finn adds.

She turned around from her mirror to face her friend holding the phone towards her. "You guys are the best, I wouldn't have done it without you all." She felt her eyes prick a little, not believing she's about to go on a date with her _soulmate_. It was still hard to try and accept, but she hoped tonight would progress forward, affirming her beliefs a bit more.

"You can always count on us, Rey." Rose smiles. "Alright, I'm heading out. Bye guys." She starts to say.

"Hold up there, Rosie." Poe interrupts. "You said you'd tell us about you and Hux." Rey could hear the suggestive tone of her friend.

"Yeah, you never told us anything other than you had a date the other day." Rey reminds her.

Rose pursed her lips and shifted her gaze to the floor quickly, clearly blushing at the attention. "Guys, this is Rey and Ben's night, not me and Armie's. I'll tell you some other time okay?" She tried arguing.

"Fine. But you owe us a late night story session." Finn wagers.

Rose rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go now so again, bye guys."

"Bye girls! Good luck, Peanut!" Finn says.

"Use protection!" Poe hurries right before the call was dropped, making the girls laugh.

"He's ridiculous." Rey shook her head.

"Is he?" Her friend winks. "Good luck tonight. You look gorgeous, and I'm not being biased." She pulls Rey into a short hug and lets go. "Text me how it goes." And with that, Rey was alone in her apartment. 

She looks at the clock, ten more minutes 'till he's here. She heard her phone vibrate and looked.

> **Ben** : Be there in a few. Can't wait to see you ;) 

Rey blushes as she replies an "okay". She could feel her heart pounding faster at the thought of how close it was to the date, her first date with Ben.

— • —

Before opening the door, Rey took a deep breath. She was then presented with the image of Ben in a blue suit, his face plastered with a nervous smile before his eyes widened a bit, lips slightly parting. She didn't know if he actually stopped breathing for a second or her mind was playing games while she took in his whole outfit. She regularly saw him in suits because of work, but this was somehow different. He looked more put together, and she never saw him in a blue suit, black was always his color. She also couldn't ignore the bouquet of purple roses with baby's breath held in his hand.

"You look..." He started, exhaling loudly, as if he couldn't find the correct words to say. "Breathtaking."

Rey felt herself flush at the compliment. She was glad he still found her beautiful even in the perceived gray dress. "Thank you. I didn't know if I'd look good in a yellow dress." She found herself slipping out. _Oh god, I hope he doesn't think I can actually see the colour and send the wrong message._

Thankfully, Ben didn't seem to take a second thought to it. "Don't worry, you look absolutely beautiful." He smiles warmly at her.

"Well you look pretty handsome yourself." She shoots back. "I didn't know you had any other suits other than black."

They both chuckled together at her tease. "Thanks. I usually save my better suits for special occasions." He offered the bouquet to her. "I, uh, got you lavender roses." He said shyly. She loved it whenever he gets bashful, it was so endearing.

She never received flowers from her dates before, so the seemingly simple gesture made her heart swell up. To think this was their first date, how much sweeter could he get when they go out more. _Woah there, Rey. One date at a time._ Grabbing them from his hands, she brought it up to her nose for a sniff. "I love them." She says sincerely.

"I'm glad. I didn't know which flowers were your favorite so I went to my aunt Amilyn who owned a flower shop. She seemed to know right away which ones would be nice to give." He says, rubbing the back of his neck. "She told me purple roses were... special."

Curious, she asked, tilting her to the side. "How so?"

Again, Ben looked nervous as he played his lips, as if looking for the appropriate way to say it. "She said they meant enchantment." He pauses. "At first sight."

Rey was taken aback. Curiouser, she found herself asking. "Did you feel that way about me?" Without a doubt, she knew she felt that way about him as soon as she faced him that faithful day at the supermarket. Maybe even more.

She noticed his gaze on her eyes locked deeply. "Yeah. I did." He said so surely.

She blushed at his confession, glad he reciprocated the same feelings as she did. "I was, too." She wasn't afraid to admit it. They held eye contact for a few more seconds, just smiling at each other before she remembered they had to be somewhere. "I'll just put this in a vase then we can go. Come on in."

She went to the kitchen and bent to get the vase under the sink, filling it up as she released the flowers from the wrapping. "Nice place. I really like the design." She heard him say from the living room. This was the first time he saw her flat, and she didn't know why she was nervous earlier. Probably because she almost knew his home would be so much better than her loft. She worked hard to be able to afford such a place in one of the most expensive real estates in the world, especially coming from nothing. But she was sure Ben made a ton of income from his job, probably able to afford a dozen of her apartments.

"Thanks." She was proud of her vibrant flat, buying many of her furniture with her friends to help with mixing and matching, and she loved that she was able to see most of the colorful accents together now. And hopefully, Ben also appreciated it as much as she did. Walking over and setting the vase on the living room table, she walks up to him who was still looking around.

Standing in front of him, she grabbed both of his hands and he looked at her. "Hi."

"Hey you." He planted a kiss her forehead and stayed there. "Ready?"

Basking in his closeness, she lost herself in his scent, something that was quickly becoming her favorite, and she could only hum in reply. She pecked his jawline before pulling away. "Come on."

He brought her down to his parked car, seeing it for the first time. "You have Mercedes AMG C63 S Coupe?" She was baffled. 

"Yup. Call her the Silencer." He says unlocking the car.

Puzzled at the odd name, she asks. "Why?"

"Cause it's loud and silents people when I drive by."

Rey laughingly scoffs. "How pompous. And to think I was impressed by your car." She raises an eyebrow. It wasn't long before they were on the way to their destination. 

_God, he looks so hot when he's driving._ She loved seeing his taut arms gripping the wheel and shifting gears, his thick legs shuffling along the pedals. Not wanting to become heated in such a confined space, she interrupts her thoughts. "So, where are we going?"

He looked at her swiftly with a smile. "My lips are sealed. But it's one of my favorite restaurants in Manhattan." 

After parking the car, Ben lead her hand-in-hand to the foyer of a restaurant called "Cloud City." Ben approached the hostess, gave his name, and were lead through. The tables were outside, all filled with dinner guests, and it was decorated with overhanging lightbulbs to give a classy, but rustic ambiance. "This place is so nice." She starts once they were seated, still looking around at the exterior design.

"Yeah, my parents and I always eat here when they visit." He smiles. "Their friend, uncle Lando, actually owns it."

She raises her eyebrows. "Oh, so you pulled some strings huh? Cause this place seems rather well-known." Furrowing her brows challengingly.

This elicits a laugh from him. "Not really. He's not in town right now so I just called the restaurant for a reservation." He shrugged his shoulders. "Quite easy if you ask me."

Rey giggles at his casualness, she was sure it was difficult to get a table, seeing as there was a pretty long waiting line by the entrance. "Mhmm, sure."

He gave her a mischievous wink at that and she felt her insides turn to jelly. Yup, she is truly enchanted by the man across her.

* * *

Dinner was going amazingly, which surprised Ben, but also kind of didn't. They have gotten closer the past few weeks, and they just fit so well together that every moment was comfortable and natural, which was why he knew tonight would be a breeze. But he was also undeniably nervous. He had actually asked her on a date, not a lunch or an after work stroll, a date. It took Hux and Phasma's incessant bickering that she'd say yes if he asked for him to send that text. And he also wanted to treat her to a proper night out, she deserved everything in the world and more.

He almost tripped himself up when he explained about the roses, Rey wasn't ready to hear that. His aunt was trying to be subtle about helping Ben hint his feelings for Rey through flowers. It was hard to try and keep the information that he can see color now from his aunt, but she suspected right away when his usual sulking didn't happen and instead, he caressed the delicate and colorful flowers around her store, a clear difference from before. 

It didn't take her long to grab the lavender roses and arrange it, declaring that they were fitting since not only did they mean enchantment, but apparently, also love at first sight. 

Ben was dumbfounded when he found out, didn't know if he should protest or not. She beat him to his thoughts though. "I bet you knew right away that she was the one, with or without the help of colors." She said while handing it to him, and even if he didn't know it himself at that moment, she was damn right. 

He was glad he didn't have to tell her much about Rey, other than he was taking her on a date tonight. Maybe his aunt could tell that this was a big deal and let him be for one night. His nerves were definitely showing, especially to a person who knew him pretty well. 

As he left and thanked her, he heard her gentle commanding words. "Be good, Benjamin. You don't want to lose this one."

 _No, I really don't._ He thought as the door closed behind him.

He was going to do everything he could to keep her in his life, he made sure of it.

"Oh my god, I'm going to explode." He heard as their table was cleared. She rested her head on both hands that were propped on the table, and she looked absolutely adorable batting her eyelashes at him. "That was one of the best meals I ever had. No question."

"I told you." He raised both hands as if showing off. "I'm never wrong."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "I think we both know that you have a lot of wrong opinions. Like pineapple on pizza is bad."

They had a very _very_ long discussion about this at one of their lunch dates when they went to a pizza joint near her garage. "Do not start with me. I will fight you in the middle of this restaurant to prove how disgusting that shit is." He points a finger at her feigning seriousness.

She saw right through his threat because he saw her smile very broadly at him. "You're palate is just tasteless." He was about to retort but was cut off. "So, what's for dessert?" She says innocently.

Shaking his head at her attempt to have the last word, he replies. "They have the best cheesecake here." He waived a waiter over and said their orders. They chatted a bit more before the desserts were placed in front of them. They both said thanks to the server before they faced each other, Rey's face in a slight grimace. "What's wrong?"

She exhales loudly while looking down at the slice. "I'm more of a crust girl when it comes to cheesecake. And this has the thinnest one I've ever seen in my life." She teases. "It makes me question your claim that they're the best in the world."

His eyebrows raise at her statements. He almost couldn't believe he was falling for a girl like her, but he loved the challenge. "How can you judge a cheesecake based on the crust? I swear, this filling is the creamiest and richest one you'll ever have. It's everything you want in a cheesecake."

"Well it doesn't have the essential thick crust. It's what makes cheesecake, cheesecake." She waves her hands to emphasize.

"You're kidding, right? The cheese filling is what makes it cheesecake, not the crust, Rey." He says almost way too loudly. He swears he's gonna blow a gasket at all the debates they have.

"I beg to differ. But fine. I will try your favorite cheesecake because I like you." He was sure his brain short-circuited for a second at the last three words. He doesn't recall ever actually verbalizing their feelings to one another. Did the one in her apartment earlier count? Ben wasn't sure but this one was like a wake up call, direct and straight-forward. He watches her cut a piece and put it on her mouth, her jaw stopping after chewing for a few seconds. "Fuck."

A cocky smile went on his lips as he shoves a piece into his own mouth. "I told you."

"I hate you so much." She said, cutting herself a bigger piece. 

Ben chuckles at her indirect admittance, loving her snarky personality. "I knew I was always right. Isn't this the best cheesecake you've ever had?"

She purses her lips before replying. "It's pretty high up on my list. Best filling for sure. But you know what would make it perfect?" She pauses but not giving him time to reply. "More crust." She smirks.

Ben scoffs at her. "Eat your fucking cheesecake before I do." He challenges. _This woman will be the death of me_

— • —

"I don't think I've ever been here."

"Yeah, it's great. There's barely any tourists and the view is amazing." He says while looking out onto the waterfront along Riverside Park. "I go here whenever I'm around the area and need a break."

"I also love going to parks to take a breather. New York is pretty cramped so a bit of space is always something I appreciate." Rey smiles at him.

Something about her smiling at him just makes his whole body stop working. "Parks are great."

"Yeah, they are." She matched the glint in his eyes, both staring at one another. This brings him back to that night at the park, where he saw blue and her smile for the first time. It felt like a lifetime ago that he couldn't see a single color and now, he had four, walking hand-in-hand with the woman who gave him those colors. 

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." He starts after a few moments of silence. He thought he'd be a bumbling mess all throughout the night, but when he got her into his arms in her living room, all nerves just seemed to wash away.

"No, thank you for taking me out. These places have been such a wonderful discovery." She replied. "I never knew how much I've been missing until I met you." Her face softened.

Ben knew exactly what she meant, but in a totally different sense. He knew she was speaking about the places he took her to, but for him, it was significantly something else. As the years in black and white got longer, he got used to it, no longer craving to satisfy his curiosity of what the world looked like in a different view, one with colors. He truly thought he'd live his whole life that way, and he slowly started to accept it little by little. He thought he didn't need colors anymore to live a good life. God, how wrong he was. Once again, Rey proved him wrong, and this time, he wasn't afraid to admit it.

But he was still afraid to express those honest thoughts to her. Afraid she'd go running at the thought of having to be stuck with him for the rest of her life, so he opted to keep it simple and short for now. "I feel the same way." He rubbed his thumbs on the back of her hands, smiling. 

A few steps forward in comfortable silence, she stopped and let go of his hand, resting them on the railing on the edge of the pavement. Ben watched as she gazed onto the lake and the skyline, and he had never seen a more perfect view than this. Her dress, even perceived as gray, looked amazing on her. He didn't care that he couldn't see the yellow cloth, the dress still showed her sexy tight back and lean legs that looked long with those dark heels. Thoughts of her taut body wrapped around his flew to his mind and his pants got tighter, an animalistic urge took over.

Needing to feel her skin on his palms again, he walked to press his chest on her back and laid his hands on her waist. Her sweet scent mixed with the feel of her warm skin revived him, made him feel alight. Like this moment was written in the stars, and maybe the universe did so, but he couldn't care less if it wasn't because this moment was something he never wanted to end.

She turned around to face him, hands resting on his chest and his on her bare back. Rey's eyes peering at him as he slowly leaned down towards her. He's been wanting to kiss her lips since he met her. Wanting to kiss the lips of his _soulmate_ since he found out about the very idea of this concept. He always imagined it would be like fireworks, a burst of colors that made him feel giddy and excited. But as his lips _finally_ touched hers for the first time, it was different.

He felt complete. Like this _bond_ between them grew stronger. 

Her lips were as soft as he imagined and he was already addicted. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he brought her closer to his body, wanting to feel as much of her as he can. Tightening his grip on her, he slowly lifted her off the ground. He felt her lips curl into a smile as she angled her head to the side, deepening the kiss. He slipped his tongue onto her lips before it met her own. He was lost at the feeling of having her pressed against him with his tongue in her mouth, his whole body ablaze with desire, but also serene at the simple thought of Rey reciprocating his actions with identical fervor. 

He gently set her back down to pull away, needing some air and a second to take it all in. As he opened his eyes, the _bright yellow_ dress she was wearing beamed at him. It felt like a big bright light was shone in a pitch black room. _Like the sun. They said the sun was yellow_. She was his sunshine in this dark world. 

Her eyes flickered down towards her dress for a second before connecting to his eyes again. A smile slowly forming on her lips. "Took us long enough." They synchronously giggled at the memory of their past failed attempts.

He pecked her lips once more before replying. "Way too long." She hummed in agreement before leaning up to capture his lips once more.

Next thing he knew, they were in the same position by Rey's door. It was like he was in a daze the rest of their stroll in the park and the way back. Even if his whole body was aroused at the contact of her own, he knew it would end here. He felt she wasn't ready to go further. Hell, even he wasn't. They might've known each other for more than a few weeks, but not everything was out in the open yet, especially about his past. He wanted her to know him, the real him, before he went there with his _soulmate_. After all, it was the biggest step in the security of their bond. But he could take it to different step forward tonight.

Pulling away, he stared deep into her eyes before speaking. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He knew it was probably superfluous, they were presumably soulmates after all, but he felt it was necessary to have each other as their own, with or without the confines of the predestination to one another.

She gave three short pecks and smiled as big as the one on the night of blue. "Yes. A hundred times yes."

He kissed her around the face, her eyes, cheeks, nose, chin. Her giggles resonating to his ears as he did so, before giving one final kiss goodbye. "I really enjoyed tonight. And it wasn't just because I get to kiss you and call you my girlfriend now."

She giggled once more before replying. "Me too. Thanks again for tonight." 

"It was my absolute pleasure, Sunshine." He gave one final kiss to her forehead before pulling away. Before he turned away to leave, he couldn't help but glance at her _yellow_ dress once more, smiling widely at the new color. "I love your dress, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, who wrote the fic and decided to make them kiss only halfway through the story, when they kissed: FUCKING FINALLY :D
> 
> so I’ve decided that since I’ve published half the story already, I’m gonna take a little break because midterms are coming up and clinical duty is a whole other level of stress so I really need to focus T-T I’ve written up to chapter 9 so rest assured I’m not abandoning this story, I just need more time to fit writing into my schedule since chapters 10-12 are very eventful (hint hint)
> 
> thank you for all the support and I hope you guys understand! I’ll probably be back around the 2nd week of November
> 
> please comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/beaaaveee)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo I’m back baby! So excited to share the second half of this story and we’re starting it off with some more fluff :D

Rey felt the strong summer sun beating down at her through the trees as she waited on Ben's stoop. She heard the door open and immediately flung herself onto his arms, instantly comforted at his scent.

"Someone missed me." He teased as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Oh shut up. You love it." She captured his lips to keep him from retorting. Even after a month since their first date, she still felt the butterflies in her stomach whenever they kissed. She simply couldn't get enough of him.

Pulling away, she entered his home and went to the kitchen. She noticed the potted plants decorated around the various rooms, proud of her pestering for more life in his place. 

The first time she came over before a date, she badgered him for having such a dull, boring house. He kept defending that he wanted to keep everything modern and sleek, but she just found it drab. It reminded her of what her life was like before she met Ben, and she didn't want him live like that, it was sad and lonely. The next time she came over, she brought him his first indoor plant to give some colour to his home. Though she couldn't see green yet, the flowers he got to purchasing from her influence were a great addition to his growing collection. 

"How was your meeting last night?" She asked as she settled on a bar stool.

"It was good. Finally finished the employee contracts for that company. I swear some people just want to make my life harder." He answered, preparing a glass of water for each of them. "What did Maz say when she stopped by yesterday?"

She took a sip before replying. "Usual stuff, just a bit of catching up. She also told me that we should have dinner with her together. That short visit last month wasn't enough apparently and wants to speak with you again."

He raised his brows in amusement. "Are you serious? She called that one hour of grilling me short? That woman hasn't changed one bit huh?" Head shaking in disbelief.

"Of course not. So you better get ready the next time she sees you." She gave him a knowing look. 

"Looking forward to it." He says sarcastically, making Rey laugh at the memory of their last meeting, hopeful that she'd see Ben that flustered from a four-foot-ten woman interrogating him again.

"Dibs, I get to choose what we're watching today." She said heading to the living room and plopping onto the couch, grabbing a red throw pillow.

"You sneaky little devil." She heard him quip as she browsed the TV for something to watch, smirking at him. A few scrolls later and she decided on Zombieland, which seemed to please Ben, probably relieved that it wasn't another romcom like the last time she chose.

Halfway through movie, she had found a comfortable position cuddled up on top of him, her head on his chest with his fingers running through her hair, something he unconsciously did whenever they cuddled and she loved it. She shifted her body to try and tie her hair, the heat catching up to her even with the air on. Ben placed a hand onto hers, stopping her movements. 

"I can braid your hair if you want." He said with an adorable, shy smile on his face.

She sat up fully and faced him. "Really? How do you know how to do that?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Used to watch my mom do it as a kid. Then she taught me and allowed me to do her hair a few times."

Her insides turned into mush at this revelation. One, because that little anecdote was the purest, softest thing she's ever heard from him. Two, because she remembered how skilled he was in calligraphy and now braiding too, making her wonder how good he could make her feel with just his massive but delicate hands. She buried that thought when she felt herself get aroused, remembering that this is a casual, innocent conversation about his childhood.

"That's so sweet. I'd love it if you braid my hair." She said before kissing his cheek and settling herself on the floor between his legs. She felt his fingers begin interlacing between strands. "Don't pull my hair out." She teases.

She heard him chuckle behind her, continuing his gentle movements. "No promises." She gave his calf a playful slap before turning back to the movie.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Pacific Playland." She says as she watches the scene before her. "Even with all the zombies and stuff, it still looked so fun to be in."

"You're so weird." He laughed.

"You're weirder and no I'm not. I don't think I've been to an amusement park since I was like five or something with my parents. So I've always wanted to go as an adult and enjoy it all over again." It was painful to remember one of few significant memories of her and her parents together, but she kept on a strong face, grateful that she still held the some happy memories of her childhood. 

Moments of silence pass by as she feels his fingers getting nearer to the nape of her neck. "Well if you wanna go to one so badly, why don't you go to Coney Island? It's only like an hour subway ride away." He said as he finishes the braid and ties the end with a bauble. "All done."

She turns around to face with, her mouth open in shock. "You know what? That is a brilliant idea." She stands up and leans down to him. "And you're coming with me." She whispers before pecking his lips.

Ben pulls away immediately and scoffs. "No way. You are not getting me to that overly crowded place with annoying tourists and screaming children, especially when it's boiling hot outside." He said in a definitive voice.

Rey shifted her face into her famous pleading look that usually worked with her friends. "Please oh please, Ben. It would make me so happy to go on some rides, play some games and eat disgusting fair food with you." She stuck her lip out to try and get him to cave faster. 

Ben shook his head firmly. "Uh uh. Not gonna work on me, Sunshine. You're not taking me to Coney Island."

— • —

"I can't fucking believe I let you drag me to this place."

Rey squeals as they reach the underpass to Deno's Park, the mural on the entrance walls and big yellow signboard thrilling her even more. "I can't believe we're here! I'm so excited to ride the Wonder Wheel. Let's go there now, yeah?" She turns her brightly lit up face to Ben's, whose face was in a scowl. 

He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Whatever, you already got me here so fuck it."

"Come on, hurry up. I wanna get on already" She said eagerly, dragging his large body forward by their joined hands. She heard Ben grumbling incoherently behind her and this just made her all the more satisfied at her accomplishment of getting him here.

As they waited in line, she kept ribbing him to smile and enjoy. "Wipe that pout off your face, cupcake. You are making me a very happy girl right now."

He narrowed his eyes at her, probably because of the nickname she just called him, which made her smile even wider. "Don't push it, sweetheart. Consider yourself lucky that I agreed to this."

She reached up to her tip toes to plant a peck on his lips. "Thank you for coming with me." She says quietly with her face only inches from his. 

For the first time since they were at his house, a smile went on his face. "Anything for you, Sunshine." He leaned down for another kiss on her lips before moving forward in the line.

"Swinging or stationary car?" The staff asked.

"Swinging." Rey answered immediately. She may not know what the swinging version would be like but it definitely sounded more fun than a stationary car.

"You've gotta be shitting me, Rey." He groaned beside her as they approached near the front of the line.

"Not at all, it'll be fun." She smiled at him. They were lead to the next free car, sitting beside each other. It was almost hilarious seeing Ben cramped up beside her, especially when his face is all grumpy. The car moved up a bit then stopped as they heard the one above them screaming. "That sounds terrifying."

"Regret your decision now?" Ben raised his eyebrows challengingly. 

Rey smirked and shook her head. "Nope." The car started moving up again and she felt the adrenaline kicking in. She was nervously twisting Ben's hand in hers when she felt the car swing down. 

She let out a loud shriek as she felt the car swinging back and forth. "Holy shit. What the fuck." Ben exclaimed beside her, making her laugh out loud. "Please make it stop. Oh god." 

She kept chuckling at his misery before they stopped swinging and started going up and around. "That was so fun!" She beamed at him, who only deadpanned at her.

"No. It wasn't." He sulks, making her giggle.

She looked out onto the view and marveled at the colorful scene from above. The blue sky meeting the darker blue water, the beige sand with little dots of people and umbrellas, and the vivid tents atop different rides. She has never seen the world this vibrant, this _lively_ before.

"I guess the ride's not that bad when you get a view like this." She turned her face at his voice, Ben staring right at her. Even after all the cheesy shit he's told her the past few weeks, he never fails to make her blush as hard as a bumbling teenager.

She kissed him quickly before replying. "View's amazing, but it can't beat the look of utter fear on your face. Best thing I've seen in a while, hands down." She giggles.

"You are so gonna regret that later." He says smugly before leaning down to kiss her, this time longer and more passionate. She felt his tongue pressing on her lips before it started caressing her own. His large hand cupping her jaw and grasping her waist with the other. She pressed herself closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss, needing more of him. Not being able to resist the temptation, she lightly bit his lower lip, earning a groan from him that carried into her mouth, arousing her further.

She was this close to jumping onto his lap before she felt the car stop for a second and swing once more. She yelps and pulled away in surprise. "Holy fuck, I did not see that coming."

"I take back what I said, I fucking hate this death trap." He huffs out loud, leaning his head on her shoulder as she screams in enjoyment.

"Don't worry you big baby, I think it's almost over." She cards her fingers through his soft hair, trying to reassure him. It's adorable that a guy as tall and intimidating as Ben didn't like ferris wheels, or maybe just swinging ferris wheels.

Their car was getting closer to the ground, but did not show any signs of stopping, which Ben noticed as they passed the unloading spot. "No no no no. I thought it was over?!"

It took everything in Rey not to burst out laughing at his freak out and just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's two rounds per car."

Ben groans as he leaned his head on the cage wall as the car stops and they hear the one above them screaming as they start swinging again. "This better be the last fucking round or I'm gonna tear this whole ferris wheel apart."

She couldn't hold it in anymore as she exploded in laughter, which turned into laughing squeals as they swing for the third time, Ben sitting with his arms crossed and a frown on his face looking like a child, provoking Rey's laughter even more.

* * *

"Oh my god that stuff toy is so cute. Can we play that game next please?" Rey asks, drawing out the last word as she points to a hook-a-duck game stall.

"Whatever you want, kid."

She's been trying to win games since they arrived at Luna Park after their _horrible_ ride on the Wonder Wheel. By the end of the ride, Ben was cussing out every worker and the inventor of that piece of shit wheel of death until they left the premise, Rey laughing at his nonstop threats. Thankfully, there were no more ferris wheels after that and they went on rides that he actually enjoyed. He loved that she was down to do anything, from extreme rollercoasters to drop towers and everything in between.

One thing Ben learned today was that Rey had horrible aim, whether it was shooting rings into bottles, throwing darts at balloons, or just aiming water guns at holes. He couldn't help but laugh as she kept losing to children half her size, pouting every time she finished a game. It was the cutest thing whenever she stuck her bottom lip out in disappointment, and Ben always comforted her with a kiss.

"Can you play it this time?" She pleads as she makes that face again, the same one she used in his living room that resulted in her dragging him here in the first place. "I really want that puffin and I don't know if I could win it but I'm sure you can."

This seems like a day wherein Ben just couldn't say no, can he? He rolls his eyes playfully. "Fine. Let's go." She claps excitedly and drags him to the tent. Ben pays for the game and is handed a rod with a hook at the end. "This is so stupid."

He felt her slap his bicep. "No it's not. You better win this cause it seems pretty easy."

"Oh I will." He winks before starting. It only takes him a little over a minute to collect five ducks from the whirling pool. "See, Rey? It's not that hard to win fair games." He teases as he sets the rod down. 

"Well this game is easier than the others that I tried." She defends.

"Mhmm. I'm sure that's it." He smirks at her. 

"You know, you should just quit your job and become a fisherman. You seem real good at catching aquatic animals with a stick and a hook" She quips back.

The worker asks which prize he wants and points to the puffin stuff toy with orange fur around the eyes. He turns back to Rey to reply. "I'm not good at fishing, trust me. I just have better hand-eye coordination than you."

She scrunches her face at his jab of her poor skills at games. "Those games were rigged. I'd like to see you fix an engine you... ugly duckling." 

He laughs at her ridiculous nickname for him before turning back to the worker holding out the puffin. He takes it then walks away with Rey by his side. "Here's your weird bird plushie, kid."

She grabs the stuff toy from his hands before hugging it to her chest with a big smile on her face. He felt his insides burst at the sight of how adorable she looked. It seemed so little to win her a weird looking toy from a park game, but he was suddenly so glad that he came with her today, because nothing made him feel more joy than seeing her this happy. 

"Thank you." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm gonna name him Porg."

"Alright, Sunshine. Now that you have your toy, let's take Porg to the boardwalk cause I'm starving." He grabs her free hand as they walk together to eat.

They walked along the stands to survey their options "Who honestly thought fried butter was a good idea? That is the stupidest thing ever." She exclaims, making him chuckle in agreement.

"No clue. Now come on, Gordon Ramsay. Let's get some food that actually sounds good." He said as he leads her to Nathan's for some hotdogs. 

They line up and he asks her what she wants. "I'll pass for now." 

He looks at her confused. "Are you sure? These are like famous ass hotdogs."

"Yup. Just get yours first." She smiles at him innocently and he looks at her warily as he orders. It wasn't long before he gets his serving and loads it up with condiments, Rey just following and watching him.

He brought the hotdog to his lips and was in the middle of biting when Rey grabs the other end snatches a bite. He pulls away from the food as he stares at her for a second, chewing with a smile on her face. "Hey get your own!" He says with a mouthful. 

She giggles at his sloppiness. "Well what's the fun in that? I wanna try as much food as possible and I can't do that if I eat too much of one thing." She retorts as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He playfully rolls his eyes at her reasoning. "Yeah well, at least tell me before shoving your face in my food." He offers her another bite before taking his own. "Come on, weirdo. Let's go find more food for you to steal from me."

— • —

"Can I just say how glad I am that you didn't get chocolate and vanilla this time?"

He snickered at her jab at his, apparently, poor ice cream flavor preference. "Didn't give me much choice when you convinced the worker to not serve me anything unless it wasn't those flavors."

He didn't know how she did it but she did. He really needed something cold to counter the hot summer day and something sweet to balance all the salty, greasy shit they ingested that past hour, so they went to Coney's Cones. Rey knew right away what he was going to do and immediately befriended the worker, Zorii, telling her of his 'atrocious, boring taste in ice cream', which the worker agreed with. Now here he was, almost done eating his strawberry cheesecake gelato, which he never wanted to admit to Rey, was pretty good and way better than chocolate and vanilla.

"I'm sure that tastes better than your usual dull combination." She has a knowing look on her face, as if she already knows she's right, and he will not give her that satisfaction.

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to act impassive. "It's alright."

"You're a load of bollocks. You ate that so much quicker than the one before."

He didn't even realize he did but he quickly tried coming up with an excuse. "Well this one's in a cup, which is easier to eat from. And the weather’s hotter so I need to relieve myself faster."

"That's rubbish. Just admit that I was right." She says smugly as they both finish their dessert.

He was about to retaliate when he felt his phone vibrate. Not many people would call him on a weekend so he knew it must be something important. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID. "Mom." He breathes out loud.

"Oh. Do you need to get that?" Rey suddenly turns serious.

"Uh yeah, if you don't mind. She usually never calls unannounced unless it was an emergency." He feels his mind go to a million scenarios of what she could need right now.

"Of course. I'll just go to the loo and wash my hands. Here’s Porg. I'll meet you back here okay?" He was grateful she understood and didn't mind giving him some space to talk to his mom. 

"Yes, thank you. Be safe." He plants a kiss on her forehead, grabbing the stuff toy before she turns away and he answers his phone. "Mom? Is everything alright?" He says calmly but felt a bit of panic brewing inside.

"Why of course, Ben. Why would anything be wrong?" He heard the bemused voice of his mother.

"Because you never call me without texting first unless it's an emergency." The nervousness now being replaced by confusion.

"Oh right. Sorry I just got too excited to call and find out what's going on. You have a lot of explaining to do, young man." She says sharply.

"What are you talking about, mom? I'm so confused right now." He brought his hand to his temple, trying to ease his puzzlement. 

"I just got off the phone with your aunt Amilyn and she told me that you met your soulmate!" She practically screams into the phone and to Ben's ears. "Benjamin Organa-Solo, how can you not tell your own parents that you've _finally_ met your soulmate. This is huge news, son."

He sighs loudly at the revelation that his mother now knows of his relationship. Not that he didn't want to introduce Rey to his parents, she was amazing and they would love her, but he wanted to take things slow and not rush into anything this time, learning from the past how catastrophic that can be. "Mom, calm down. I just didn't want to rush anything and—" He stops as he lets out another breath. "And I wanted to make sure that she's really my soulmate first. That she wants to be with me."

"Oh, honey. I understand." He hears her consoling voice reply, both silent for a second. "This must be a big deal for you."

He felt his lips twitch up a bit. "Yeah, it is."

"So what colors can you see now?" He knew this was her subtle way of finding out whether or not Rey was really his soulmate, which was understandable. It was probably also to find out which stage in the relationship they were in, which, again, was understandable.

"Everything but green and skin." Hearing it coming out of his lips almost felt surreal. He still couldn't believe that a few weeks ago, he was living in black and white, but now, he was _so close_ at unlocking every color there is in the world.

"Oh son, that is amazing." Her voice started to quiver and Ben didn't miss it. "Han, Ben can see almost all colors now."

"Really? What doesn't he have yet?" He heard the scruffy voice of his father in the background.

"Just green left. Isn't it amazing how far he's gotten?" His mother almost seemed more excited that he was about this fact.

"Mom, again, calm down. I promise I'll try to update you more about Rey now, okay?" He wanted nothing more than to end this conversation, not wanting to deal with this in the middle of their impromptu date.

"Her name's Rey, huh? Well, I think you should invite her over for lunch next Sunday. If you're both free, of course." She says eagerly.

"You should know you're mother is bouncing with excitement right now, son." He heard his dad shout over, followed by a slap, probably from his mother. "She's practically setting up the house already."

Ben laughs at the sight of his mother most likely doing so. "I'll ask her. We haven't really talked a lot about family yet. We've only been together for a month and I don't know if she's ready to meet you guys so don't do anything until she says yes." He warns them.

"Alright, Ben. Just text me her answer so I know whether to start getting the photo albums from the attic or not." His mother teases.

"Mom! Can you please not—" He huffs out as he pinches the bridge of his nose, already knowing that even if he tries very hard to convince his mother not to do it, whatever she says will just be the inevitable and all his effort would be for nothing, so he doesn't even try anymore. "Just don't show her naked pictures of me, please. For the sake of my dignity."

"Fine. But just know that she'll see them eventually." She promises. He'll take it, as long as Rey doesn't see his toddler-sized bits next week, he's good.

He looks up and sees Rey walking towards him. "Hey mom, I gotta go." He says quickly.

He hears her gasp through the phone "Are you with her? Tell her I said hi and I'm excited to meet he—"

Ben cuts her off before she can continue. "Okay, mom. Bye, love you both." He doesn't wait for her reply as he ends the call, tucking his phone away in his pocket as he meets Rey halfway.

"Is everything alright with your mum? We can go if you need to go to her." She asks right away and he's touched at her concern for his family. They haven't even met yet and she already cares about them.

He kisses her sweetly for a few seconds before replying. "She's fine. She just found out about you and me."

Her mouth drops in shock. "Really? You haven't told your parents about us?"

Ben shakes his head. "Nope. I knew if my mom found out about us, she'd want to meet you right away and I don't want to force you to meet her when you're not ready."

"Well that's very thoughtful of you." She says, pecking the tip of his chin.

"Speaking of meeting her, she invited us to lunch next Sunday with my family. You can say no if you want to." He adds quickly, not wanting to pressure her.

She smiles warmly, which was not what he expected at all. "I'd love to come and meet them."

"That's great. My mom is gonna be so thrilled." His whole face turns into a grin before he remembers one of the last things his mother said. "By the way, get ready to see some ugly baby pictures of me." He grumbles agonizingly

She bursts into a fit of giggles at this. "Okay, now I'm really excited to come over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this chapter was sorta inspired by Girls (loved the coney island date and whenever Adam called Hannah 'kid') and I just HAD to insert braiding and grumpy Ben cause uwu
> 
> also, I will now be posting new chapters every weekend to give myself more time to write cause school is just T-T
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> please comment, kudos, and bookmark! my [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some family fluff :>

"I don't mind spending everyday, out on the corner in the pouring rain oh!" Rey's voice blasted louder than the speakers, Ben chuckling and sneaking a glance at her before turning his eyes back onto the road. "Ben! Sing the last chorus with me, come on." She insisted before continuing to sing, or more like scream.

He shook his head with a smile on his lips at her nonstop request to sing with her. She immediately turned the volume up when the song come on from his playlist and sang almost every word, only stopping to tell him to join along. 

Throwing all care out the window, he decided to amuse her, knowing that this'll elicit the laughter that makes his chest feel warm every time he hears it. "And she wiiill be loved!" He sings just as loud as her, incredibly off-tune as his voice is way deeper than the key. Her giggles mixed with the music and his voice, making Ben grin and sing even more ridiculously. "-be looooved!"

"Oh my god!" She breathes through her giggles before joining in once again, their voices in disharmony, but both didn't care. "And she wiiiill be loooooved!"

Their laughters filled the car as the song ended, turning the volume lower. "I give you a solid six out of ten." She beams at him, as if giving him a compliment.

He turned quickly to give her an offended look. "A six? Oh come on, that was at least an eight. I can sing better if the key wasn't so damn high."

"Oh really?" She quips. 

"Yeah, Simon Cowell, I can." A smirk appearing on his face.

"Well then let me hear it." She challenges, her lips mirroring his.

He turns the car down the familiar roads of Chandrila. "Gotta save it for the ride back, sweetheart. We're almost there."

He can almost hear her roll her eyes at his excuse. "Fine, but you owe me a performance." She hints that she'll hold him to his claims later on.

"Already got my song of choice." He jokes as he drove down his street, his grip on the wheel tightening, suddenly feeling tense. 

Rey must've sensed his unease. "You alright, darling?"

"Yeah. I just... haven't brought anyone over in years." He lets out a sigh through his nose before continuing. "My family and I had a bit of a falling out for a while around that time, and I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's weird being in this situation again, I guess. I just want everything to go well because you mean a lot to me." 

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it to let her know how much he meant it. He looked over, seeing her biting her lip before giving him a small smile, a habit he observed she does when she's really happy or really nervous. He suspected the latter. "I understand. I just hope they like me."

He brought her hand to his lips, giving it a light kiss before letting go as he pulled up to the driveway of the colonial house he grew up in. "They're gonna love you, Sunshine. Trust me." _What's not to love about you,_ he thought to himself. He heard her exhale as he parked the car and turned the engine off. He looked over and saw her face, anxious, and reached out to cup her jaw. "Hey, it's gonna be alright."

She gently nodded her head, her face slowly softening. "Okay." She squeaked out.

He leaned over the center console and captured her lips with his. He meant for the kiss to be sweet and quick, something to comfort her, but he couldn't help but groan and deepen the kiss when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. 

It was getting harder and harder to control himself around her. Sooner or later, his hand wasn't going to be enough to satisfy him at night and in the mornings. He knew they wanted to take it slow, it was a mutual unspoken agreement, but _fuck_ , the owner of the foreign tongue inside his mouth was slowly shattering his restraint. 

He felt the tension in the car heating up, as did the tightness in his pants, and reluctantly pulled away, remembering where they were. "We should go inside before my mom comes out and knocks on the car windows." He said breathlessly and she giggled at that, thinking he was exaggerating. "I wish I was kidding. She will do that, you know."

Her eyes widened and mouth slightly agape, all traces of hilarity gone. "Oh."

He couldn't help but snort. "Don't worry, she's harmless." He said before opening the door and slipping out, adjusting his pants to hide what was left of his excitement. 

They joined hands at the front of the car and walked up to the door together, Ben knocking.

He heard shuffling from inside before the door swung open and his mother came into view. "Benjamin! I'm so glad you're here." His mother exclaims, bringing him into her embrace.

"Hey mom." He wrapped his arms around her before pulling away and grabbing Rey's hand once again. "This is Rey, my girlfriend." _and soulmate_ , he wanted to declare, but wasn't the right time. He looks over at her with a smile on his face, but hers was that of shock.

"Hi, Mrs. Organa. I mean Solo. I mean Organa-Solo." She stammers before smiling shyly. Ben quietly snickers at her befuddlement.

"Oh honey, call me Leia." She waves a hand off before bringing Rey into her arms. "I'm so glad to meet you, Rey."

"Likewise, Leia." She replied, pulling away.

"Come on, let's go in." His mother leads them into the foyer then to the living room. 

"You didn't tell me your mother was Leia Organa-Solo, former senator." Rey quietly muttered in his ear as they walked through the house.

"Didn't know you knew American politics, baby." He shrugged his shoulders. 

This earned him a scoff and playful backhand to the chest. "She's like a fucking legend."

"I hope you're not too hungry right now. Your father forgot to take the chicken out of the freezer and set lunch time back." Leia looks back at them and rolls her eyes.

Rey chuckled beside him. "It's alright. I had breakfast anyway."

"I was busy with the Falcon, princess!" Ben heard his father yell from the kitchen before joining them in the living room. "And you told me to do that when I was already half asleep last night."

He felt Rey grab his bicep. "You're father's Han Solo.” She muttered in a realizing tone, seemingly having forgotten that the senator was married to the racer. “And when he said Falcon he meant—"

"His 1977 Ford Falcon? Yup." He looked down at her, her face awestruck. "Hey dad. This is Rey."

She held out her hand for him to shake, grinning widely. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Solo."

"Han, please. Pleasure's all mine." He smirks at her, taking her hand.

"Looks like you have a fan here, dad." Ben nods his head to Rey, earning another backhand to the chest. "Rey is a mechanic and loves cars."

"Really, now?" Han raises his brows as he turns his gaze from him to Rey. "Well, I'll be sure to show you the Falcon later." He winks at her.

"That would be amazing." Ben can feel Rey's excitement, making him smile as hers was just so contagious.

The front door opens and he sees two men entering. "Sorry we're late. Chewie was still brushing his luscious locks when I picked him up."

"It's alright. The chicken still has about 30 minutes in the oven, all Han's fault, of course." Leia replies.

"Announce it to the whole block, will you?" His father playfully retorts.

Huffing and shaking his head at his parent's banter, he introduces his girlfriend to the new visitors. "Rey, that's Uncle Luke, mom's twin brother, and Uncle Chewie, dad's best friend."

"Don't let Lando hear that, kid. He still thinks he's Han's best friend." Chewie warns him before burying Rey into a hug, evoking a chuckle from her probably due to his tall, fuzzy frame. "Hey, Rey. Nice to meet you."

"You too." She pulls away and turns to Luke.

"I'm not much a hugger, but I'm glad to meet you, Rey." He grabs her hands and rubs it gently, smiling warmly at her.

"Well, now that everybody's here but the food isn't ready yet, I think it would be the perfect time to show Rey Ben's baby pictures." Leia says smugly.

He groans loudly at the suggestion, throwing his head back, already dreading every second. Everyone else, including Rey, laughs and agrees, settling together on the couch.

He crosses his arms as he watches them open the first album. "You guys are the worst, you know that right?"

"Don't worry, kid. Your mother took out the embarrassing ones." His dad replies. "Well, some of them."

Rey giggles, looking up at him with pure joy in her face. His face softens. If being humiliated by his family with baby pictures of him will make her this happy, then he'll bite his tongue and endure it. For her.

— • —

"Okaaay. This is where I leave." Ben says, standing up abruptly.

"Oh come on. That one isn't so bad." Luke defends.

He pinches the bridge of his nose for a second before replying. "I'm literally wearing Elmo underwear right there. Just underwear." He grunts out as Rey continually snickers. "Mom, I thought we agreed on no naked photos."

"Well you're not naked." His mother counters.

"I may as well have." He huffs.

"But you're so cute here, sweets." Rey grins at him. He gives her a look before playfully rolling his eyes.

"I'm still going. I can't see any more of this. Are Threepio and Artoo in the back?" He turns to his dad.

"Yup. Go feed them since you're already there." Han replies.

"Who's that?" Rey questions.

"Our dogs." 

Rey gasps in awe. "Can I meet them?"

Ben smiles at her. "I'll bring them in after feeding them."

He leaves the room and saunters to the backyard, Rey's cooing at another picture of him echoing down the hallway, Ben shaking his head before opening the door.

A fluffy golden retriever and gray Siberian husky immediately run up to him, both barking eagerly. "Hey, guys. Yes, I missed you too." He chuckles, crouching down as both dogs lick his face and try to pounce his frame. He gives them ample amounts of rubs with each hand before standing once again. "Come on, it's time to eat." He whistles, leading them to the patio. 

Ben was waiting for the dogs to finish, checking his phone for any work emails when he heard the back door open, his father stepping out. "Just wanted to check on you, see if you've broken a tree from the embarrassment we've caused you back there." He jokes.

He snorts at the statement, knowing that was something he probably would've done in the past. "Nah, your tress are fine."

Han hummed, stepping closer to Ben. "I like her, kid. And not just cause she likes me and the Falcon." He smirks.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing." He smiles softly, looking at the door, as if he could see Rey right through it. He could almost feel her, though. Her presence, her _light_.

A few moments pass before his dad breaks it. "Have you told her about..." He says hesitantly.

"No." He drops his head, closing his eyes and shaking his head. A heaviness beginning in his chest at the guilt. He looks up to the face of his father. "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

Han reached out, his hand cupping the side of his face, stroking it with his thumb. "You do." He whispers, lips tugging up at the corners. He revels at the comfort of his father, something he didn't know he wanted, but very much needed.

Ben feels a nudge on his leg followed by a whine. Threepio sat there with his tongue out, done with his meal. Artoo trailing suit beside him. "You guys done? There's someone in there who wants to meet you." Both yelped heartily, standing excitedly on all fours. "Let's go inside."

They enter the house, the dogs running past the two men to the living room. He heard a gasp before Rey's voice. "Hello, you cutiepies." A bark echoes through the house, followed by Rey's laughter. "Yes, you're a good boy. And you too."

He arrives at the living room, seeing both dogs on the couch huddling Rey. He smiles at the scene, loving how natural she looked in this moment. "That's Threepio and Artoo. They're both little rascals."

"Well aren't you a nippy one, Artoo." She rubs his belly with both hands, making Threepio bark for attention. "And you're a little yapper, Threepio."

"They're divas." He jokes, going over to her. "I'll just go wash my hands. You good here with the dogs for now?"

"I could die happy right now, Ben. I'm surrounded by dogs." He laughs at her reply. He leans down and presses a kiss on her head before going into the kitchen, seeing his mother taking the chicken out the oven.

"Need some help, mom?" 

"Wash your hands first, Benjamin. You know how I feel about that." She says pointedly.

"Yes, mother." He grumbles as he approaches the sink.

A few moments pass before she speaks up. "She's a good one, Ben."

He walks over to her at the kitchen island, meeting her gaze. "You like her?" He knew they couldn't not like her, Rey was a bundle of joy that spread sunshine to everyone around her, but it was nice to know his mother felt the same.

"Love her. She's perfect for you, son." She said genuinely, her eyes telling the truth.

"I think so, too." He smiles softly.

"What about you? Do you?" She asks with a nod of her head.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, he replies. "Do I what?"

Leia purses her lips before answering. "Love her."

It felt like all the air in his lungs escape. He never admitted it to anyone before, not even to himself, but just a mere thirty minutes together with his mom and it felt like she already knew without even asking. Did he love her? They've only met like two months ago. Was it too early to feel this way?

As if on cue, her laughter reaches into the kitchen. He felt every muscle, every organ, every cell in his body flutter and float, like she had control over his entire being. He looks over the direction of her. Even with the door closed and the wall separating them, he still smiled at the thought of her just being on the other side, making his heart beat faster. He had his answer.

"Yeah, I do."

His mom smiles, grabbing his hand that was on the counter. "Keep her."

 _With every life force in my body, I will._

He promised to himself. This day was one step closer to bringing her into his life, permanently.

* * *

"So Rey, what do you do for work?" Luke starts as they begin digging into the food.

"I'm a mechanic. Have my own garage in west village." She replies.

"I forgot to tell you guys. She took over Maz's shop." Ben adds.

Han and Chewie both pause at the new fact. "You're kidding me. You're the Rey Maz told us about?" The older Solo asks in disbelief.

"I thought she was talking about a guy." Chewie says. "No offense." He says turning to her.

She snorts. "I get that a lot." She waves the fork at him before taking a bite, almost moaning in delight at how good the food was.

"You must be really good at your job then if Maz gave you Takodana." Han assumes, shaking his pointed fork at her. "She doesn't just hire anyone, you know, let alone hand it down to them. I wanna see what you've got, kid."

"Well, I love a challenge." She smirks back at him.

He turns to Ben. "I really like her." He loudly whispers, making her and Ben chuckle.

"So how do you know Maz?" She inquires, curious how they all tie together.

"She's an old friend. Even calls Chewie her boyfriend." Han laughs, teasing his friend.

Her eyebrows raise in surprise, turning to the man who her mentor calls a lover. "Are you guys together? She never told me anything about you and I've known her for three years."

Chewie snickers, shaking his head. "Nah that's just our thing. Calls me her pookie-wookie."

She lets out her own snicker at the nickname. "That sounds like her."

"I was so shocked when Rey sent me the address to her shop. I haven't been there since high school or something. When I came over, Maz was there and literally yelled my name, thinking I was there to fix my car." Ben recounts. "She grilled me for an hour after finding out I was seeing Rey."

She recalled the way he looked that day and couldn't help but laugh. "He looked like a bug-eyed fish at the stuff Maz kept telling him."

"She threatened to shave my head, amongst other things, if I ever hurt Rey." Everyone burst out laughing at the table, having that mental image in everyone's head. 

"That's Maz alright." Leia says before drinking water, trying to come down from her laughter.

"Where are you from? I'm gonna take a wild guess and say from the UK." Luke quips.

She knew this was coming, questions about her past. She tried to keep a casual facade. "Yeah, I'm from this small town called Jakku. Moved here to the States for university with my childhood friend Finn." She grips the utensils a little tighter, trying to calm down.

"And what did you study?" Leia continues, slightly more relieved she didn't ask more about her childhood.

"Mechanical engineering. Always had a knack for machines and such" She nonchalantly shrugs.

"Impressive. So how'd you get into fixing cars?" Han asks.

She swallows the forming lump in her throat. "Grew up around them, there was a place near the house I lived in. Learned my way into an engine and car parts before trigonometry, you know?" She tries to joke, hopeful that it was enough to mask the pain behind it. 

It seemed to work since he and Chewie smiled and nodded approvingly. She grabbed the glass of water, wishing it would wash away the tightness in her throat. Everyone seemed impassive as they continued eating. 

At the corner of her eye, she saw Ben looking at her intensely. She hasn't told him anything about the sorrow of her youth, she wasn't ready, but it was as if he felt it, how uncomfortable she was. She set the glass down and blinked at him. He slowly nodded at her, a gesture most wouldn't have caught, but she did. And he understood, without having to share any words.

"So mom, uncle Luke, are you gonna do anything for you birthday next month?" He blurts out. She felt her shoulder relax at the change of topic, mentally noting to thank Ben later for saving her.

"Maybe just an afternoon barbecue here." Leia replies. "Rey, you should come. Bring some of your friends. You too, son."

"Mom, I don't think Rey wants to—"

She interrupts him before he could finish. "I'd love to!" She reaches a hand to the side and pokes Ben somewhere on his waist, where his tickle spot was.

"Ahhh." He curls his body and recoils before shooting her a glare, making her smirk. That's what he got for trying to speak for her.

It seems like Leia knew what she just did and smirks herself. "See, Ben? She'd love to go."

He huffs out exasperatedly. "You better not show her any more baby pictures of me then."

"But darling, that's the best part. You're mum already promised to show me the ones where you're naked." Rey teases, finding it hard to keep from laughing.

"Mother. Please don't." He groans. "Dad, a little help here?" He says, turning to face Han.

"Hey kid, I don't make the rules around here. You know well enough that she does." He raises both hands in surrender and points his head to Leia.

"Come on, son. It can be your birthday gift to me. To us." She says excitedly, throwing her arm around her twin who sat beside her.

"I will buy you both anything. Anything you want." Ben waves his hand, his tone persistent, almost pleading.

"I don't really want anything. How 'bout you, Luke?" Leia replies and looks over to her brother.

He shakes his head too. "Nah, I'm good with what I've got."

It was taking everything in Rey to not burst out cackling, needing to bite her lip to hold it all in. Ben looks over at her, his eyes narrowed. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"I just wanna see your cute little tooshie, cupcake." She giggles at him.

He playfully rolls his eyes at her. "You're terrible." He reaches out and pokes her tickle spot on her side, making her yelp out. 

This man was crazy, but she was crazy for this man.

— • —

"You've got a lot of knowledge and appreciation for the Falcon, kid. I think you can handle it." Han says, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Are you saying I can drive it one day?" She asks eagerly, in shock that she'll be able to drive thee Falcon of Han Solo, famous drag racer.

"I'm thinking about it." He points a finger her as a smile grows on her face. 

"Let her behind the wheel, Han. She got that spunk you and I got for the Falcon." Chewie interjects, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She had grown fond of his affection since he was so tall and fluffy.

"We'll see." He says gruffly.

"That means yes." Chewie loudly whispers to her, making her snicker.

They leave the garage and head over to the backyard, where Luke and Ben were playing with the dogs. She sees how carefree Ben was and that puts a smile on her face. He throws a ball for Threepio to fetch and she runs to jump onto his back, catching him off-guard.

His hands immediately grasp her legs that wrapped around his torso. "Woah there, Sunshine." He chuckles. She reaches over to plant a kiss on his cheek, wishing she could do so on his lips but an audience was present. "Did you have fun with the Falcon?"

"Mhm. It's amazing. You're dad even said I can drive it one day." She cranes her neck to look at him from the side.

"I said I was thinking about it." Han yelled from the patio.

"That basically means yes." He says to her.

"I know. Chewie told me so." She giggles.

Ben stares at her for a second before kissing her cheek, right on her dimple. She was glad he was holding her up because she was sure her legs would've turned to jelly at the simple sentiment. Everything he did made her feel content, her heart glowing with _love_.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Leia's voice from the back door. "Boys! Can you help Han bring some boxes down from the attic? I wanna have all the photo albums ready by the barbecue."

She heard Ben grumble in dread and she couldn't help but laugh. "Go help your mum. I'm excited to see more of those pictures of you next month."

"You are pure evil, sweetheart." He shakes his head as she plants another kiss on his cheek before getting off him.

"Proud of it, babe." She smirks as they walk back into the house. "Now shoo and get those boxes down for me."

She enters the kitchen where she sees Leia placing the dishes back into the cupboards. "Hey, honey."

"Let me help you with that." She offers, grabbing the glasses and placing them in the proper cabinet.

"Thanks, dear." Leia smiles at her.

"It's the least I can do. Lunch was amazing and I'm so grateful you invited me over. And to your birthday next month." She couldn't believe how welcomed she felt today, how comfortable she felt around them even on first meeting.

She waves a hand off. "Oh Rey, the pleasure is all ours. Trust me." She turns back to counter and leans her forearms on it. "We've been waiting for this moment for years."

She didn't know for sure what Leia meant. She was almost certain Ben had introduced his past girlfriends to his parents.

"It's not my place to say, but he's been through a lot." Leia's eyes seemed to have glossed at the memory. "And I can see that you have, too." Rey felt her breathing stop for a moment. She went through her whole life perfecting the act to hide the pain from others, not letting them know what she's experienced.

"I saw how... everything broke him, how it affected the way he saw people, how he saw himself." Leia's voice faltered at the end. "And I can see that it's happened to you, too."

She took in a deep breath and let it out. How Leia knew this from their first meeting, she didn't know.

"You've both had a difficult journey to where you are now." Leia grabs her hand reassuringly. "Just keep your heart open for him, all of him, and I know he'll be there to accept you for you." She brings her into a warm embrace. "Rey, never be afraid of who you are."

She closed her eyes, overwhelmed at the feeling of belonging. "Thank you." She whispers, her lips curling at the tips.

They both pulled away when they heard footsteps going down the stairs. "You're a wonderful girl, Rey. Ben's lucky to have you." Leia says sincerely.

"And I'm lucky to have him." And she meant every word.

The four men entered the kitchen, Ben being the only one with a grumpy face. "I can't believe there's that much more pictures of me. Please tell me you're not gonna show Rey all of them."

"I want to see all of them." She teases once more, arms settling on his waist as his wrapped around hers.

"Patience, Rey. We've got a lot of time to go over every single one of those albums." Leia winks at her.

"And on that note, I think it's time for us to leave." Ben announces.

"So soon, kid?" Han objects.

"We've got work tomorrow, dad. And I don't wanna catch the traffic back into the city." 

"Oh, alright. Take care, both of you." He approached them both to give them a quick hug, and soon everyone followed.

"Thank you so much for having me. I look forward to seeing you all again." She says to everyone gathered around the counter, beaming at them.

"You're welcome, Rey. Ben, make sure you drive safely so you can bring her back for our birthday." Leia says sternly to her son.

"Yes, mother." He sarcastically replies. "Bye guys. See you soon."

"Bye everyone." She waves farewell before turning back and heading to the front door. 

As soon as the door closes, Ben grips the back of her head and pulls her face to his, lips instantly joining. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, her insides aflame even with how delicate the kiss was. Every second she spends with him, his place in her heart grows bigger and bigger, and it wouldn't be long before she couldn't hide her heart's feelings for him anymore.

He pulled away and took her hand in his, staring at her for a few seconds with an earnest smile on his face and a glint in his eyes before speaking. "Ready?"

 _With him?_ "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we got a more in depth look at their feelings for one another hmmm I wonder where that leads :3
> 
> she will be loved is my karaoke song and that scene in the Last Song is iconic so I wanted to put it in (and Reylo singing together? my heart hurts from the fluff)
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> please comment, kudos, and bookmark! my [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo we find out a lil bit about our dyad in this chapter... and by a lil bit I mean a lotta bit /o\  
> 
> 
> tw: mentions of parent death, child labor, & divorce

The doorbell of Ben's home echoed even to the outside, Rey taking a deep breath to compose her rapid thoughts. Her hands were gripped into fists to hide the tension, plastering on a smile when she saw Ben approaching the door.

His own smile welcomed her when he opened the door, fairly calming her down. It was almost like her soul knew he was there, settling her uneasiness like a switch. Their lips joined for a short kiss, having missed the addicting feeling even just four days being deprived of it. It warmed the frozen, heavy feeling she had inside her for the past few days. 

They entered the house together, removing her shoes before situating themselves on his couch. "How was work? Have you eaten already?" He started.

She nodded her head before replying. "It was fine. Grabbed something on the way home." She tightly smiled, trying to present an unbothered, normal facade. "How about you? Anything happen interesting at the firm?"

"Nothing exciting." He replied carefully. His eyebrows twitched, probably sensing something was off with her. "Are you okay?" His lips turned down in a frown.

She should've known he would figure her out. Even if they've only been dating for less than two months, he knew her inside and out. Well, almost.

She sighs, hanging her head and letting go of the front she put up. "It's been a difficult week. A lot on my mind is all." She waved a hand.

He nodded his head slowly, letting her have a moment of silence. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Her breath hitched. Was she ready to talk about it? She'd be laying out everything in front of him, and once she does that, he can do whatever he wants with the information. He can judge her. He can be disgusted by her. He can leave her. And that truly terrified her. 

The doubts were growing louder in her head, convincing her to keep it inside a little longer for now. He didn't deserve to carry her burden with her. She could do it alone, like she always had. She was about to reply when Leia's words echoed back in her mind.

_Never be afraid of who you are._

_He'll be there to accept you for you._

She can do this. She has to do it.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before meeting his gaze. "It was my mum's birthday three days ago." His brows furrowed, probably in confusion as to why she was so affected by this. "She and my dad died eighteen years ago."

Her eyes glossed against her own will, his face twisting into that of sympathy. He reached out a hand to caress her shoulder, moving closer to her bundled form on the sofa. She couldn't help but latch herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she lay her head on his chest, a tear escaping, then two then three. 

"Oh Rey, I'm so sorry." He spoke softly, stroking her head. A sob bursts through at his words, not being able to hold it anymore, like a dam finally breaking from the cracks after a single drop of rain.

"I just miss them so much." She spoke in between her cries, gripping his shirt in need. She felt his grip around her back tighten. His soft lips pressed lightly on her temples as a sign of comfort, a gesture to let her know he was there for her.

She cried in his embrace for a few minutes, letting herself release all the sadness that she's been holding in the entire day as he just held her in his arms, his warmth a welcomed source of solace. 

She looked up from her spot on his shoulder, a patch of wetness on his shirt from her tears, her face all wet and splotchy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn this night sour."

Rey knew she wasn't going to be fine this week, knew that there would be a constant ache in her heart no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. But she also knew that no one in the world would be able to relieve her agony like Ben would, so she selfishly brought herself to him for their almost-daily meet-ups, hoping he'd be a good distraction from the pain. Oh how wrong she was to think he wouldn't be able to see right through her. 

Ben held her face with both hands firmly. "No, Rey. You don't have to apologize for this, okay?" He looked deeply into her eyes, trying to convince her of his words. All she could do was nod softly, sniffling and lip still quivering. "You don't have to be here if you need some space. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you." His voice was gentle.

She reached her hand up to cup his. "No, I want to be here. I need you here with me." She brought his hand to her lips, placing a kiss on his palm before grasping it tightly. "Please." She whispers.

His thumb lightly caressed her face, his gaze strong and his voice clear. "I will always be with you."

She smiled faintly, letting the truth wash over her. She believed him, his words spoken like a fact. The sun was yellow, the sky was blue, and he will always be there for her.

She leaned herself on his chest once again, letting his beating red heart resonate in her. She stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing. "They went out to get dinner down the street that night. Just a normal day, you know?" Her voice faltered at the memory of her parents saying goodbye at the door of their house, all three believing they'd be reunited in a few minutes. She remembered her father's voice telling his wife that Rey would be safe in the house, followed by her mother telling her to be brave as they hugged before leaving.

"I waited for them. What was supposed to be a ten minute trip turned into fifteen, then thirty, then forty-five minutes, then an hour. I called the police because I was starting to get scared. I've never been left alone in the house for that long."

She closed her eyes, her chest clenching in pain as a fresh batch of tears streamed down her face. "The police told me they were killed by a robber in an alley and I don't even know why."

She heard Ben sigh, his hands clutching onto her even tighter. "I felt so much anger, so much sadness. Why them? They never did anything wrong and they were just taken from me. Me, a seven-year-old girl who had no other family."

A few moments passed before she sat up to look at Ben, his eyes held sorrow. "What happened after that?" His voice was quiet, trembling a little.

"I thought I had to no family left since my parents never took me to visit anyone, but apparently I had a distant uncle and was put with him." She huffs out. "He was a heinous man."

She saw the muscle under his eye twitch. "What did he do?"

"He was a cheap, grimy bastard who only used me as a worker for his junkyard. Wouldn't feed me unless I found good parts for him to use and sell." She lowered her gaze, ashamed of how she let herself be treated as a child. "That's how I know my way around engines and such, I had to scavenge everything in that junkyard for useful parts just to eat."

She felt a bubble of anger in the pit of her stomach at the memories of Unkar Plutt and his vileness. She noticed Ben's whole body was stiff, his eyebrows were furrowed and eyes cold, fixed in a darkness for her uncle.

"What a scumbag. Who the fuck would do that to a child?" His voice was tense, a tone Rey never heard from him.

"That evil prick, that's who. All he cared about was making money. Couldn't give a damn about me. Probably didn't even know my name, just kept calling me 'girl'." She shook her head, wanting to remove that disgusting man out of her head forever. "Some family, huh?" 

"And you couldn't leave him? Wasn’t there an agency that could get you out?" He questioned cautiously.

She shook her head. "No. I mean, imagine being a child after losing your parents and you're forced to live with an uncle you never knew existed but now held the power to put a roof over your head and food in your mouth. I didn't know where I'd be taken to if I left so I just... never did."

Looking back on it as she got older, she probably should've left, perhaps could've gotten a better life from another family instead of having to be subjected to child labor. She felt abashed of her poor life choices as a youth.

She twirled her finger on Ben's palm as he spoke. "But you did eventually leave right? I mean, you're here." 

Her lips curled a bit. "Yeah, with Finn. I met him in primary school and instantly became best friends. We... had a lot of things in common." She left out that the reason they got acquainted was that they couldn't see any colour. 

"One of them being that we had troubled pasts and shit guardians. By the time we got to secondary school, we made a pact to leave to America together and start fresh. When I turned eighteen, I got the inheritance from my parents, had a scholarship to Northeastern in my pocket, and booked a flight. Never turned back."

Her cheeks were now dry, eyes still moist from the tears that fell through. "If you could remember, Finn, Rose, and I moved to New York after university and found corporate jobs. I didn't really like it but didn't know where else to go. Then one day, I went with Paige, Rose's sister, to Maz's shop cause her car needed an oil change and I just felt so comfortable there. I thought being around it all would trigger bad memories of Jakku, but it didn't. With Maz's guidance, I turned something horrible from my past, breaking things apart, into something I loved and was genuinely good at, which was fixing broken things." She smiled softly, proud of her growth.

Suddenly, all the guilt from hiding such a big part of herself came onto her shoulders. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Ben shook his head, his face forming to concern. "No sweetheart, don't apologize. You can tell me anything, whenever you're ready." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before cradling her jaw with both hands, tilting it up gently. Her eyes compelled to look at his from the crestfallen gaze on her lap.

"Thank you." She whispered. 

Her heart felt lighter now that she confided her past to him. She didn't like getting attached to people, afraid that they would be taken from her just like her parents were. She also didn't trust a lot of people, didn't want to burden them of sharing her pain if they didn't want to stay in her life because she wasn't their soulmate.

With Ben, it was different. It felt easy to tell him all the darkness she harbored inside from the trauma. He emanated an aura that confirmed Leia's judgment of him, that he would accept her for all that she is and has been. 

She hoped to every star in the galaxy that he was her true soulmate, that he wouldn't leave her now that he knew what she'd been through. She loved this man. She was one hundred percent sure of it. 

He pressed his forehead on hers, their breaths in sync as she felt his every exhale on her lips. His closeness was simple but brought immense comfort through her. He pulled a hairbreadth's away, planting a soft kiss on each eyelid then her forehead. "Thank you for telling me."

* * *

"You're... not gonna leave me?" Rey asked shyly after a few seconds.

Ben pulled away from nestling her forehead and looked at her in disbelief. Why would he leave her after all this? If anything, he admired her strength, her grit to keep going that lead her to where she was now. He couldn't help but marvel at the beauty cuddled into him, how such a strong woman was here in his arms, letting him into her innermost soul.

"Why would I do that, Sunshine?" He asked, genuinely baffled at her assumption.

"I don't know I just—" She lightly shrugged her shoulders and began twirling her thumbs, a nervous tic he observed she did sometimes. "I just think that since I have such a shitty past and all this baggage, you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." Her voice was so quiet and soft he probably wouldn't have heard it if they weren't so close.

For the nth time that evening, he felt his chest twinge with hurt from the words coming out of Rey's mouth. His heart broke with every tear that fell down her face, every memory that was spoken from her, every shudder and tremble caused by the agony that was her past. 

And now, he saw the self-doubt. Oh how he wanted to kiss every insecurity she had out of her mind, but for now, he settled with words.

"Sweetheart, I will never leave you, you hear me?" He tried saying so definitively, to make her understand that no one and nothing can ever take her away from him.

"But I'm nothing." A single tear fell onto each cheek, her eyes looking away from his.

"Not to me." He wiped the tears from her cheeks, her gaze back onto his. "You're the strongest, bravest person I know, Rey. You've been through so much and you still rose on your feet and made an incredible life for yourself." He pecked a spot on her head and continued. "You're absolutely incredible, Sunshine."

He saw her eyes softened, like a wall was being broken down right in front of him. She took both of his hands and leaned forward, placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips before laying her head in the crook of his neck. 

All he heard the next few minutes were their breathing, Ben reveling in her warmth and intimacy. He almost couldn't believe how open she was to share her story with him, that someone trusted him enough with something so personal.

But he also couldn't help but feel guilty that he was hiding his own demons, _past_ demons, from her. His chest suddenly felt heavier at the reminder of all the mistakes he's made, and the fact that the woman in his arms just bared her soul to him, and he hadn’t. He knew her tragedy, all that she's been through, and she didn't know a single one of his. It was selfish to still keep it to himself, he decided. He had to tell her. It's what she deserved.

"I need to tell you something." His voice slightly wavered. His mind was made up, but that didn't stop the overwhelming nervousness that came with speaking about something so significantly negative in his life. 'This was how she felt when she decided to open up', he thought. He could do this.

She pulled away from her spot on his shoulder and faced him, nodding once as to let him continue. The corner of her lips curled up to smile softly in reassurance. He took a deep breath and let it out, bowing his head and fixing his gaze on his lap.

"I... was married to another woman." He closed his eyes tightly, afraid to see Rey's reaction. She should scream, cry, hit him even. The fact that he hid something so onerous for so long was unacceptable. He wouldn't be surprised if she just up and left him. Who would want their soulmate to have been married to someone else before meeting them? No one. And Rey didn't deserve this baggage of his.

He felt unnerved about the silence between them, even if it was only a few moments. Every second that ticked by without sound made his chest tighten. He knew he disappointed her. She wouldn't want him as her soulmate anymore.

He prepared himself for the worst as he heard her move, probably to untangle herself from him, get off the couch and leave. But what happened was something he didn't expect. He felt her hands on his cheek, grasping his jaw gently to meet her eyes. They weren't ablaze with anger and disappointment as he expected, but sympathy and tenderness. 

"It's okay. You can talk to me." She spoke softly. "I will never leave you." She echoed his words to him with the same promising tone he used. Her thumb stroked his face gently before carding her fingers in his hair, an act to calm him down. He kissed the inside of her arm at her words and the gesture before continuing.

"Her name was Bazine. We got divorced about three years ago." She nodded at the fact, him gauging to see how else she would react to more of the story. "Do you remember when I told you my parents and I had a bit of a falling out when I took you to meet them?"

"Yeah, you told me you hadn’t brought anyone to meet them since..." Her words trailed at the end as she began to make the connection. "You're talking about her? Was she the one you brought over that caused the rift?"

"It was a part of it, yeah." He sighed once more. "I need to start from the beginning so that this can make more sense."

Rey nodded again to let him continue. He felt daunted to have to open up his wounds again, especially after years of moving on from it. But he needed to do this, it was time and he was ready.

"My parents and I weren't that close growing up. Even if they loved each other, they almost loved their careers more. Then I came along and it was good for the first few years, but they eventually regressed back to their old habits. And I, well I turned into a bratty child then into a moody teenager that only wanted attention and asked for it through rebellion. My parents, I knew they tried to understand me but it just never clicked so we grew further and further apart."

He sighed at the memory of his immature self. "I was lucky to get into a good college for political science, which was what my mom wanted for me, being a senator and all. She probably pulled some strings to get me into the program since the shit I did in high school was not good. I realized in freshmen year that I needed to clean up my act and take it seriously because I realized I liked the idea of becoming a lawyer instead of a politician. The relationship with my parents got a bit better in college since I matured through the teen angst. Then I went to law school and—" He huffed a humorless laugh. "That's when everything went to shit, looking at it now."

"You remember I told you Hux, Gwen, and I all had the same mentor in law school, right?" He asked, reminding her of when they took that stroll to Rockefeller Center.

"Yeah." She squeaked out.

"Well he was a horrible man. We didn't see it at first because we were so caught up in becoming the best lawyers after graduation and to work in such a well-known law firm straight out after school."

"Who was he?" Rey questioned, confused.

"Snoke. He was a professor in one of our classes and owned First Order Law Firm." He said bitterly.

Rey gasped at the name. "I heard about them. They had a scandal a few years ago that destroyed the firm. That was him?"

"Yeah, and we all used to work there." He was ashamed to announce that he used to work for such an infamous company. 

"Snoke used to say that he saw the raw power in the three of us, that we would become great lawyers under his guidance and that he'd secure each of us a job in his firm if we followed him. Of course we were stupid enough not to notice the unethical and immoral shit they did while we helped out in cases during law school, under the guise that 'this is the way it is in the real world' so we followed him, all three of us. Things were seemingly going really well. I had clients asking for me left and right, and my salary was higher than I thought possible even if I was just a fresh graduate. Didn't realize soon enough that the reason why people paid so much money was because of the crooked shit they were trying to make us hide." 

He shook his head to try and clear the dark images in his head that occurred during his time there. "That's where I met Bazine. She was another lawyer at the firm." He glanced into her eyes to try and make out her emotions at the mention of his ex-wife, but all he saw was softness.

His body felt stiffer now that he had to talk about a topic he knew would be painful for her. "We dated for a few months before we just suddenly decided to get married. We didn't want to be alone anymore." He said slowly. Ben didn't have the strength to tell her, but the real reason why they did so quickly was that they were both tired of waiting. Waiting for the soulmate they lost hope in coming. "My parents were disappointed when we visited and told them we were going to get married."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

He recalled that day, all the raised voices and heated faces. "They thought she wasn't right for me. I thought they'd be cool about it since they never gave me shit for my other ex-girlfriends but this one was different. We all had a full blown screaming match when I came over the next day, alone. They hated the fact that I worked for Snoke, said I turned to the dark from all the power he promised. They hated that I was losing hope and impulsively settled for Bazine. They told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life. And they were right. I didn't know it then but it was."

Rey's fingers dropped from his hair to his shoulders to knead the tight muscles. "What happened next?" Her voice was genuine and curious.

He scoffed a stilted laugh. "She met her fucking soulmate five months after we got married."

This made Rey freeze her actions, her mouth falling agape and eyes widening. 

"It wasn't working out between us anyway. I was already losing my mind just three months after the wedding." He quickly tried to reassure her that he did actually want to leave his ex-wife. "It was her way out of the marriage, something tangible to break off the relationship instead of just blaming it on the constant fighting and growing mutual hatred for one another."

A silence fell between them. Rey, trying to absorb everything she just heard. Ben, trying to figure out how this'll affect their relationship. Even though Rey said she won't leave him, the doubts still settled into his thoughts, whispering that Rey wouldn't want someone who was previously attached to another woman. 

He tried to come up with something, anything to let her know that he didn't want anyone else but her. He didn't know if this was the right time to say it, but he had to try. 

"I now know I never truly loved her, that's why it never worked out. I guess we just did it because we got comfortable with each other the few months we dated, but I never really loved her."

Her head tilted slightly to the side. "How do you know?"

Ben exhaled before replying. "Because what I felt for her was nothing compared to what I feel for you."

All emotions were now devoid on her face. Her eyebrows softened, her eyes relaxed, lips parting slightly. She was absolutely gorgeous this way, and he knew he had to tell her then.

"Because I love you, Rey."

* * *

It felt like the world stood still as the words filled the air.

Ben's heart was pounding at the fact that he just told the woman he loved how he felt about her. He didn't care if she said it back now, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, or even never. He didn't care if it seemed too soon to tell her, or to even feel this way about her. All he cared about was that she now knew that he was completely and unconditionally in love with her, and he doesn't want anyone else but her. 

Rey felt her heart beating faster and slower all at once. Her breath was caught in her throat and her mind went blank for a second. The three words repeating itself in Ben's voice like a broken record in her head. If there was anything she expected to happen tonight, this was something that didn't even cross her mind once. She had been sitting on her feelings for a while now, but felt that it was way too soon to say out loud. 

She realized she hasn't said anything as seconds went by, then thought that she had to respond now but was beaten by Ben.

"You don't have to say it back, Rey. I'm sorry if I sprung this onto you so soon. I know it's way too fast to be feeling like this, I mean we just started dating six weeks ago and all but, god, I fucking love you so much. You're literally so perfect to me and everything about you is just amazing. I can't stop thinking about you ever since we met and every second I spend with you just fills the space in my heart with love for you and I..." He sighs. "I love you. I just want you to know that. Don't feel obligated to say it back just because I—"

"Ben." Rey grabbed his face to halt his rambling and get him to look at her, a smile creeping onto her face. "I love you, too."

A smile was slowly forming on his lips before he huffed a laugh, turning into a full, toothy grin. He couldn't believe that she loved him back. All this time he thought it was one-sided and too soon, but to hear that she was the exact same was incredible.

Rey gently caressed the deep dimple that formed on his cheek whenever he smiled. The dimple she fell in love with, on the face she fell in love with, on the man she fell in love with. 

They leaned forward at the same time, hearts and minds synced, and kissed the most passionately they've ever had. A hand of his on the nape of her neck and the other on her back to bring her closer. This kiss felt different than the others. It was shorter than some, but longer than a few. There was no tongue, no teeth clashing, no groping or grinding like they did before. It was simple, but full of _love_. Love. They both felt it, they just knew.

Pulling away at the same time, they kept their faces close, their breaths mixing. The first thing they noticed, together but separately, were each other's _green_ eyes. It didn't take more than a second for them to realize that the new, calming color was green. They couldn't explain it, but they felt the answer in their soul.

Ben always knew her eyes would be a blend of lighter colors. Even in black and white, her eyes swirled brightly. But he didn't know it would be this beautiful. Predominantly green with a dash of yellow and an underlying hue of brown. Even at night time with only fluorescent lights shining on them, they were still as captivating as before. No, even more now. Because now, he can see them, truly see them for what they are.

Rey always thought his eyes would be dark. Other than his hard exterior that was almost always accompanied by a scowl, his eyes, she figured, would be brown since they were dark and didn't show up as any of the other colours she collected before. But she was wrong. They held alluring green rings on the edge of his irises that instantly stopped and turned into brown. The white light of his living room made his eyes gleam in something that just absolutely hypnotized her. 

They didn't mind the green leaves of his indoor plants. They didn't acknowledge the green stems of the carnations in a vase on his table. They didn't even bother to look in confirmation at the framed picture of Ben and his family in Endor forest that was on the fireplace. 

All they looked at, all they kept their gaze upon was each other's eyes.

"I love you." She said, pecking his lips this time. "So much."

"I love you more." He replied, planting a longer kiss.

She pulled away and smiled, shaking her head. "Not possible."

"Tie for first?" He propositioned.

Rey giggled at his ridiculousness. "You're crazy."

He stared at her for a moment, letting the beauty of her smile and her eyes sear into his memory. "Yeah." He said softly before peppering her face with kisses, her laughs filling his ears again.

His lips ended its trail around her face on her own, each pouring their love into it. Hearts full from the wonder of wonders of the three magical words exchanged between the two souls. Three words that started the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screaming cause they finally said I love you TuT typically this is where the angst would come in cause they’ve got some deep-rooted trust issues n insecurities but I couldn’t make my bbys go thru all that drama (I just want them happy your honor)
> 
> get ready for the next chapter bc the night still VERY young ;))
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> please comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> peep that I now have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx) lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update >.< but the chapter you've all been waiting for is finally here!!! ;3 
> 
> if you don't wanna read smut, you can start reading after the first — • — divider

It started so innocently.

The kiss was a mere expression of their spoken love for one another, plus the secret each held that they could see the other's eye color for the first time.

What was, at first, a simple, light-hearted, wistful kiss became heated and sensual once Ben dropped his hands from Rey's waist to her hips, urging her on to lightly grind upon his groin. His hands gripped harder at the movement, his cock beginning to harden for her for the nth time. 

Her hands unconsciously found its way around his neck and into his hair and tugged, eliciting a groan that sent immediate wetness straight to Rey's core. She lightly smirked against his lips, loving the effect she had on him and his body.

Every kiss they shared was slowly unhinging the sexual cap they had for the other. A thread of control that was breaking by the strand with every heated breath felt on their lips and every touch on their fiery skin.

Mustering all the restraint he had in his body, Ben pulled away to stop something she wasn't ready for before anything further happened. "Rey." 

She, however, had different intentions as she continued her kisses down his neck, arriving at Ben's sweet spot just under his jaw near the lobe of his ear, making him shudder. "Baby, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop myself." He groaned out.

He knew how vulnerable she felt tonight. With all that she had shared to him, he didn't want to make her feel like he was taking advantage of her emotional state. Hearing those three words come out of her mouth had kicked every fiber in his body into high gear. Not only did his soul sing to be emotionally connected to her tonight, but physically, too. Though he didn't want to push for it if she wasn't ready. He'd never do that to her.

"I don't want you to stop, Ben." She whispered, her lips touching just the shell of his ears. She pulled away to look at him, his expression was what Rey could only describe as a mixture of shock and carnal need, seeing his jaw muscle clench and throat bob in a swallow.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked softly, his voice tender and sweet. "You don't have to if you're not ready. Nothing's going to change my love for you."

Her heart soared at his compassion for her. Never has any of her past companions in bed have ever cared enough to this extent. She got so used to short-lived flings and emotionless one night stands due to her soul's predetermined situation that the mere gentleness of his love and consideration for her feelings was enough to make her chest burst at the seams.

A smile as calming as the moon appeared on her lips, cupping his jaw to look into his beautiful green-brown eyes as she whispered. "I've never wanted anything more in the whole universe, Ben Solo." She gifted him another brief passionate kiss to let him know that she meant every word coming out of her mouth.

His lips curled up at her reply, he couldn't agree more. Nothing in the whole galaxy could tempt him away from the girl in front of him.

Capturing her lips in another searing kiss, he guided her legs and arms to wrap tightly around him. "I'm bringing you upstairs. We are not doing this on my couch." He said quickly on her lips before joining them again as he stood up. She yelped at the sudden change and giggled.

He walked out of the living room and up the stairs, solely relying on muscle memory as he kept his eyes closed and his hands holding her up for support. 

As they entered the threshold of, what Rey guessed was his bedroom, his familiar warm and spicy scent engulfed her nose. The fact that his room was bathed in his cologne made her hunger for him even more, wanting to be immersed in the same scent as the man she loved.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled away to gently lay her down on his bed. He looked into her eyes and was truly enraptured for the briefest moment. "I love you so much, Sunshine." He found himself saying involuntarily. 

"I know. You already told me." She says cheekily.

"And I will never stop saying or showing it to you until the end of time." He said just as sweetly, meaning every word of that statement and more.

He leaned down and joined with her lips once again, his hands roaming over her body before slipping under her top. His hands felt hot on her already blazing skin of her torso. He inched his hands up, lifting her shirt as well before removing it completely.

His eyes glazed over her body for a moment, his eyes growing more ravenous by the second before leaving trailing kisses on her neck to her chest. He brought a hand up and squeezed a boob, Rey moaning in pleasure from the feel of his lips so close to her nipples and how large his hand was against her covered petite breast. 

He slithered a hand towards her back, arching slightly so he could reach his hands to her bra clasp. With one hand, he skillfully unhooked her bra, unknowingly making her pussy wetter from his dexterity. Swiftly removing the garment, he threw it behind with no care and brought her pert, pink nipples into his mouth.

His warm, wet tongue began to swirl around the bud while his hand pinched the other, Rey wailing in bliss. "You're so beautiful, baby." He whispers before turning his mouth's attention to the other. The contact of his mouth on her breast so hot, she began clawing at his shirt to be removed, craving to feel his heated skin on hers. 

He sensed her need and sat up on his knees, pulling his henley over his head and discarding it. She admired his thick, sculpted built. The expanse of his chest was so wide, she made a hidden agenda to sit on it soon just to see how massive he really was. His taut stomach with a trail of hair from his navel into his sweatpants fed her curiosity with what lay under, and if the growing tent was any hint, then Christ almighty save her.

She sat up to lay a trace of kisses up his torso, ending just between his rippling pecs. She brought her hand up to rub onto his hardening cock while grazing her tongue onto his nipple. His hips bucked into her hand as he let out moan. She smirked as she gripped him and gave another lick onto the other nipple, making him shudder. 

"Fuck, you're amazing." He grunted. He sat her back down onto the mattress and pressed his lips hard against her, hungrily plunging his tongue into her mouth. She groaned at his fervor, dragging her nails down his back. He grinded his hips onto hers in such a sensual movement, his hardness applying just the right pressure onto her cunt that she gripped his soft bum, letting out another moan in need.

She slipped her thumbs under the waistband of his joggers, desperate to pull it down and remove as much barriers as possible. He aided in her conquest and was left in just his boxer briefs. Even from this angle, she could see his thick, muscular thighs that she wouldn't mind suffocating in when kneeled between his legs.

The feel of his lips and tongue leaving open-mouthed kisses down her body sent her mind into hyperdrive, causing another surge of damp warmth in her knickers as she pants. His mouth stopped just above the top of her shorts. 

"You have way too much clothes on, baby." He rasps in a lewd, deep voice while unbuttoning her shorts. Lifting her hips fervently to get the damn things off, leaving her in just her cotton thong. 

Ben seemed excited by the little black piece based on the curses he hisses in front of her, his breath just hinting the barely covered area. Rey mentally thanked her past self for doing laundry the other day that lead her to come coincidentally prepared for tonight. 

He mouths her cunt through the fabric, letting out a mewl at the feel of his lips on her most sensitive area. "Perfect. So perfect." He vehemently tugs her underwear off her hips, almost tearing the fabric apart from his eagerness, and Rey was all for it, she couldn't give a shit about her knickers anymore. "Fuck, you're absolutely dripping. Is this all for me, love?"

"Yes!" She cries out, getting so worked up at the fact that he was so close to her bare pussy but not a single touch has been made. "Please, Ben." She whines.

He chuckles lightly, the air brushing against her folds, spurting her arousal further. Suddenly, she felt his warm, wet tongue lick a stripe from her hole up to her clit. Rey moans so loudly at the contact, she was worried his neighbors would hear her.

His tongue swirled and flicked on the sensitive nub, his lips sucking on where it lay, making her arch her back. He brought his mouth down from her clit to her entrance, teasing just the outside in circles before inserting his tongue in her opening. 

With his lips on her hole, his prominent nose kept brushing against her clit as he prodded around. The sensations of his tongue on her mound along with the combined fluids from his mouth and her cunt was intoxicating. It had been so long since someone ate her out, her only forms of relief recently through her fingers and vibrator, that the stimulation from all of this had already made her feeling the buildup to an orgasm.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair into her hand to urge him on, the tension in her stomach growing, the sound of her soaked cunt intensifying it more. A muscle in her inner thigh started twitching, a tell-tale sign that she was close. "Ben, I'm so close."

She wasn't sure if it was real or her brain was just so dizzy from the pleasure but she felt his lips turn slightly upward as the words left her mouth. He pulled his tongue out and brought it back to her clit, applying the perfect pressure that sent her back arching again as she moans out.

She felt herself getting nearer to her release until it all went away as he pulled back from her core with a smirk on his face, his mouth glistened with her arousal. "What?" She whimpers at the abruption of her orgasm, confused to the bone at what he was playing at.

He sits up and plants a gentle kiss on her lips, looking down at her with such eagerness. "I want you to cum on my dick and my dick only tonight, sweetheart."

She felt her pussy clench at his assertive yet soft voice. She begins to thumb at the waistband of his underwear. "Ben, I need you inside me right now." She whines out, never having been more turned on in her life. She pushes him up to sit, pulling his cock out of his briefs, the biggest she's ever seen right in front of her face, all nice and hard.

She couldn't help it, the most delicious, sinful looking dick was in her grasp and she wanted nothing more than to have it anywhere inside her. Imitating his actions, she licked a long stripe from the base up to the tip before wrapping her mouth onto the head. 

He lets out guttural moan as she sucked the head of his cock and tightened her grip around his shaft. He tangled his hand into her hair to gently guide her along. Her head started bobbing as she started to take more of his length into her mouth while she stroked the remaining portion. 

As she went deeper, his control started slipping. Her nice warm, velvety mouth enveloping back and forth, inch by inch, coating his length in her saliva. He almost came right then and there when he felt the tip brush against the back of her throat. He pulled her head back and his dick out of her mouth to keep from him coming too soon. "Stop, baby. I'm not gonna last long if you continue and I wanna be inside you."

Her lips ever so slightly pouts at the loss in her mouth, Ben leaning down to plant a heated kiss to compensate for it. He pulls his underwear completely off as he lays her down once again, settling himself on top of her. 

He couldn't wait any longer to feel the inside of her cunt and pulled away. "Let me go get a condom first." He breathes out.

"It's okay. I have an implant." She shows the inside of her upper arm where the ridge was. "And I'm STD-free."

"Me too."

"If you're comfortable with it, we could..." She trails off, wanting nothing more than to feel his cum inside her. He nods, kissing her forehead lightly before bringing his hand to his dick, pumping it a few times and rubbing her slit. 

He captured her lips in one more kiss, pulling away to look into her ethereal _green_ eyes before pushing in slowly. Moans were let out as the feeling of one another brought a much anticipated pleasure they've been longing for, for months.

Her tight, warm canal gripping his cock in a vice-like grip he hasn't felt in so long. He slowly pushed in further until he was all the way in, pausing to let her adjust to his size. His thick, long length filled her up like no one has ever had, stretching her further than ever before.

"You feel so perfect, baby. So tight." He grits through his teeth, stopping himself from pulling out and ramming into her before she got comfortable.

"Move." She pleads, needing the friction of his massive cock in her walls. He slowly pulls out before thrusting back in, faster and harder that makes her moan once more, urging him on to keep the velocity.

He begins raining kisses from her neck to her exquisite collarbones to her supple chest, sucking on the flesh to leave lovebites as his fingers tease at her hardened nipples. She digs her nails into the muscles of his back when she feels his tongue grazing her nipples, her breath erratic from the pleasure.

He leans back to admire at the dark marks he left onto her skin before moving his hands to her knees, spreading them further apart to peer at where they're joined. His dick sliding in and out so perfectly into her glistening pussy, taking every inch he thrusts in. 

She follows his gaze, the view of his large, muscular body over hers with his dick plunging into her hole once again spurs the buildup to her climax. "Oh god, you feel so good." He moans out, leaning down onto his elbows, his cock all the way inside her as he grinds onto her hips, the movement causing just enough friction to rub the base on her clit. 

"Urgh fuck." She whimpers, locking her heels behind his arse to keep him from moving away.

He grinds into her a few more times before sitting up again, gripping hard onto her hips as he begins thrusting in a quicker pace. Their moans mixing in the bedroom, breaths panting as they try to chase their orgasm. "You take me so well, sweetheart. Like it was made just for you."

"Yes, yes, yes." She gasps out, her mind near incoherent from the euphoria. He stops, leans down and hitches the back of her knees onto his elbows. Thrusting into the new angle, she wails as his cock started hitting places inside her no one has ever accomplished. "Yeah, just like that."

"You like this, baby?" He pants into her ear.

"Oh yes." She moans, the interrupted orgasm from before was coming back, putting her just at the crest of her release. "I'm so close. Please don't stop." She whimpers, afraid he's going to pull away again.

He feels her cunt tightening around his cock, her thighs twitching against him. Fucking harder into her, the sound of their hips slapping together and her body jerking upward on his bed from the force brings him nearer to his orgasm, his balls tightening. He clenches his teeth to hold off, wanting to get her off first. "Come for me, sweetheart." He groans into her neck as he keeps the speed and angle of his movements.

He hitches her leg onto his shoulder, his hand coming down to rub her clit to bring her closer to the edge. She cries out at the contact, the simulation almost too much. "Fuck I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come." She chants as her head falls back onto his pillows, her back arching.

His thumb applies just the right pressure as his tip presses her sensitive spot inside that sent her over the edge, screaming from the sweet ecstasy. "Ben!" She feels every coiled muscle in her body let go, spasming as she clenches around his still-thrusting cock.

"Fuck." He hisses as he lets her ride her orgasm out, his dick slowly getting coated in her juices as he continues to thrust. He bottoms out as she grips onto his cock, finally releasing his load inside her, grunting as each pulse shot out spurts of his cum, Rey moaning as she feels him fill her up.

He leans down, capturing her lips into a slow, sensual kiss as they come down from their highs, pulling out once the last of their orgasms finishes and his dick softens, moaning at the loss of each other.

He pulls away, laying down beside her onto his side, pulling her close against his body. He stares deeply into her eyes, hypnotized even after their tiring, earth-shattering lovemaking. "You're absolutely perfect." He wanted this night to last forever, to be able to show his love for her in every way imaginable. "I love you so much." He whispers, caressing the light-spotted freckles on her cheek.

"I love you, too." She smiles softly, pecking him on the lips before nuzzling into his neck. "You're everything I've ever wanted." Her words lingering in the stillness of the room, his heart blooming in adoration.

He lays flat on his back as he turns the light switch beside his bed off, wrapping his arm around her to cuddle her onto his chest. Pressing a soft kiss on her head, he rubs his thumb onto a spot on her shoulder as he feels her breathing even out, falling into a deep sleep in which he follows not soon after.

— • —

The sun's rays flitted through a seam between the curtains of Ben's bedroom windows and into Rey's eyes, waking her up. She languidly felt a heavy pressure across her waist, guessing it was his arm that kept her naked back in his warm embrace against his bare chest. She reveled in the scent of his sheets, his warmth, and the memories of last night for a few seconds before feeling the sudden urge to use the toilet. She lifted the limb away from her and groggily walked to his bathroom, feeling a slight soreness between her legs as she scratches the remnants of sleep in her eyes and shielded the morning's light away. 

Quickly finishing her business on the toilet to try and get some last minute cuddles in with Ben before he woke up, she promptly went to the faucet to wash her hands and face to wake up more. Wiping her face in the face towel beside the sink, she turned to check herself in the mirror, to see if there were any smudged leftover makeup or how her hair was doing.

What she saw in her reflection was something she completely did not expect. There, staring at her, was a woman with light skin, ruffled brown hair and piercing green-brown eyes. Gasping, she was mentally punching herself for forgetting that sex with your soulmate lead to the appearance of skin colors and didn't even try to see for herself first thing in the morning. Hell, she even failed to remember to also discover what her eyes looked like in actuality, so entranced by Ben’s that she forgot her own irises became visible to her.

In a state of shock, she stared at herself in the mirror and brought her hand to her face, the reflection copying the movements.

She leaned forward to get a better look at her complexion. She recalled the few times she asked Rose who described her skin colour to be 'a light tan that was speckled with light brown freckles'. She knew she had still had a lot to learn when it comes to colours, but actually seeing her own skin in the glow of the morning sunlight immediately brightened her entire life.

She angled her eyes further down and saw the red hickeys he left around her chest. Inhaling sharply, she remembered once again the reason why she could see her true self for the first time in her life and went out the ensuite. 

There, sitting in his bed wrapped around his white duvet was Ben Solo. His head turned at the noise of her entering the bedroom and she saw, for the first time, his milky, soft light skin and almost-black hair. She saw every hidden hue now, knew the difference from black to the darkest brown, which Ben endearingly had and she loved that about him. _He has colour._

Tears sprung in her eyes as she marveled at the beauty of the man she loved. "Ben, you're my soulmate." She announced out loud for the first time ever. She couldn't be more sure of herself.

"Yeah, I know. I've known since the beginning."

Her smile dropped instantly. "What?" She couldn't believe that Ben knew all this time that they were soulmates and didn't say anything. She always speculated and just assumed for months that he was hers, but she never really knew for sure. But he did.

He sighed gently. "Come here, sweetheart." He wanted to explain what he meant. He saw her face, her breathtaking face that had _color_ , drop when the words left his mouth.

She padded her way to him, sitting under the blanket in between his legs. This closely, she saw the spattering of dark brown moles along his face, neck and torso, and she wanted to trace every single one of them but held herself for another time.

He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, wanting to see every surface of her face. "God, you're so beautiful." He said softly.

Her lips curved as she blushed at his words, Ben taking notice how her cheeks slowly turned red. He cradles her cheek, slowly tracing the pad of his thumb on her freckles before speaking again.

"I knew you were my soulmate since that night at the park. When we both saw blue for the first time." He started, her lips falling slightly agape. "You were looking up at sky when I looked over from across the field and saw you. We were pretty far from each other but I saw your _smile_ even from the distance and, somehow, just knew you were the one. I was about to come over when you answered your phone and left so quickly."

She recalled back to that night and remembered seeing a man in a suit with hair as long as Ben's. "Yeah, I saw you as I was leaving but didn't get a good look because Finn was rushing me to come back. That's why I was never certain if you were my soulmate. I mean, there could've been someone else nearby, you know?"

He nodded, agreeing with her logic. "That's true. I really hated myself for not going after you though, I thought I would never see you again. Then you ran into me at that supermarket. I instantly recognized you from the night before when you laughed and smiled at me. Then red appeared and I was almost so sure right then and there."

She didn't reply for a few moments, trying to piece together how to go about with this. He felt his heart race from the possibility that she would be angry at him. However, she brought her hands to gently cup his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly.

He rubbed his thumbs against her bare waist in anxiousness. "I was so scared. I've waited thirty-one years for you, at one point even marrying another woman because I thought you'd never find me. I gave up." He saw the corners of her lips turn down. "I just couldn't believe that something _good_ , something I've always wanted, finally happened to me that I was too afraid to admit it, thinking it wasn't real or could be taken away in a blink of an eye."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her body closer to his, still somewhat terrified that he would lose her.

"I let someone get so close to me that ended up leaving for their soulmate. I was such in a dark place, I had lost all hope in love and in soulmates, I hated it so much. I hated myself for getting married, I hated what I'd become because of Snoke, I hate the universe for doing this to me, for assigning me a soulmate that never came." He sighs is disappointment. "Then you came along and colors just kept popping up whenever we were together and it was just so overwhelming. I didn't— couldn't screw this up because I fell in love with you so quickly. The colors were there and they made the world more vibrant and beautiful yeah, but _you_ ," He reached up and cradled her face, his touch so gentle and tender. "You with your radiant smile, your lovely laugh, adorable dimples, the way you just light up everyone around you, even your questionable choices in almost every opinion I have." She giggles at his tease as she felt her eyes prick with tears, a smile overcoming his lips. "You changed my life, Rey."

Moved by his confession, she leaned forward and kissed him so full of love, trying to convey just how much his words meant to her.

"You've changed my life, too, Ben." She pulled away and started carding her fingers through his hair. "As I got older and started to understand the concept of soulmates, I figured I'd have to start coming out of my shell to find him, but I've always been so scared to get attached to people, so afraid that they'd be taken away from me like my parents were."

She felt his hands start drawing circles on her back. "It also didn't help that very few people in my school were like us. They started to tease me when I said I couldn't see colour so I kept to myself, only making friends with Finn because he was the same as me. When I started dating, I learned very quickly that people look and treat you differently when they find out you have a soulmate, saying stuff like they can't be with someone who's meant for someone else, which is why I don't tell people about it, why I didn't tell you even when I started thinking that you might be my soulmate." She sighs before continuing. 

"I was also so scared that if I told you what I was thinking and you were, somehow, just a normal guy who could see colours, that you would leave me because I truly started developing feelings for you. And I didn't want you to fall in love with me just because I told you that I thought we're soulmates, I wanted to let my heart open up for you and you the same with me. I didn't want to force our love for one another just because we were told by the universe that we needed to be together, that the fates have decided that we’re supposed to be together. I wanted to be with you because I fell in love with you, which I did." She smiles fondly at him.

"Really? You fell in love with this face that makes babies cry?" He jokes.

She chuckles at the memory of her quip to him before, throwing her head back in joy. "Yes Ben, I love this terrifying, adorable face on this amazing, incredible fridge of a man that, sadly, has the worst ice cream choices in the world."

"Hey! You know what? Fine, I'll admit that the strawberry cheesecake gelato you got for me was actually really good." He concedes, lightly squeezing her thigh.

"Aha! I knew it. God, it feels so good to always be right." She sighs dramatically. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, not even bothering to argue with her anymore. "Speaking of food, as much as I would love round two of last night," She wiggles her eyebrows at him briefly, making him snicker. "I'm fucking starving so you need to feed me like right now to if you want me to do anything more."

"You and your stomach, I swear." He playfully rolls his eyes before planting a brief kiss on her giggling lips, carrying her out of bed to grab some clothes and headed downstairs into the glowing morning.

— • —

The calm breeze wafted through the air as they sat outside in Ben's backyard. Rey couldn't stop admiring the pink and white daisy bush and other green plants around her. She also couldn't stop smiling whenever she looked across her and saw the beautiful skin of her soulmate as they ate their avocado and egg toast. They fell into their comfortable, typical banter while preparing breakfast that carried over to the present.

"Do you remember how it felt to see blue for the first time?" Rey asks.

He huffs a laugh as his mind rewinds to that fateful night and how far he'd gotten. "I thought I'd gone crazy, like no way had the universe finally brought my soulmate to me after thirty-one years of waiting. I think I even said something like 'this can't be real' cause I just couldn't believe it, you know?"

"Yeah, it was beyond anything I thought possible. I was just so amazed at the colour that I forgot for a second what it actually meant, that my soulmate was around, which is why I didn't have sensibility to look for you." She smiled sadly, thinking what would've happened if she broke her gaze from the night sky five seconds earlier that could've allowed her to see, and maybe even meet Ben at the park.

"I guess fate works in mysterious ways because who would've thought that we'd meet the very next day in a random supermarket that I barely go to."

"Oh my god, me too. I only went there because I needed to do my groceries and wanted to go to a big supermarket to look at more blue stuff!" She grins. She couldn't thank the cosmos enough that the stars aligned so perfectly for them after so many years of waiting.

"It was pretty incredible to see the world with two more colors that day. My mom always told me how amazed I'd be at how much color there was in the world, and she was right, of course." He smiles, remembering how hopeful his young self was for the time he'd finally get to see the world not in monochrome.

"Were your parents soulmates?" She tilted her head to the side, curious about Leia and Han.

"No, but my grandparents were. I guess it skipped a generation." He shrugged his shoulders. "My grandfather told me how he and his soulmate met when he was nine but she was fourteen. They both lived with only three colors for ten years until they finally got together and earned the rest."

"Damn, ten years." She exclaimed.

"I know, it sounds insane but they were young and didn't have to wait for so long like we did. And they already knew who their partner was while they waited. That little punk only had to live nine years in black and white while I lived thirty-one, it's so unfair." He jokes, earning a giggle from her.

She playfully rolls her eyes in agreement. "Yeah, some people are so lucky they meet their soulmates early on."

"Did you know if your parents were soulmates?" Ben asked.

"Yeah they were." She replied. "My mum loved taking me to gardens and parks to look at flowers and trees and such. She always told me how much she loved them and couldn't wait until I saw them with my own eyes one day." She smiled fondly at the memory.

She sighs, a fraction of a frown appearing on her lips. “That’s one of the reasons why I was so affected last night. Every year is still sort of painful, but for me to actually start seeing colours and not having her and my dad with me to enjoy it, finally seeing together everything we’ve always wanted, is heartbreaking.”

At seeing the way her eyes glisten with the ghost of her tears at the memoir, he made a mental note to take her to as much gardens and parks as he possibly could, to make her happy and keep the promise of her parents. Starting today.

"Do you have any plans later?" He inquires.

She sorts through her mental calendar for a second. "Shit. I forgot Rose, Finn, Poe and I planned to have drinks late afternoon, but I can probably ask for a rain check. I'm sure they'll understand once I tell them that me and my soulmate have finally secured our bond."

Ben thinks for a moment to plan their day. "Or we could just tell them in person and have them meet us somewhere? I am kind of curious to see what the outside world looks like now."

"So am I actually."

"Great. Have them meet us in Bryant park. Lots of people, lots of green." He suggests.

"Oh my god, yes. And we can go to Times Square after to see the lights." She said excitedly. She was heavily disappointed, much like to other famous sites, when she first visited it and looked at the dull, monochromatic scene that was acclaimed to be so colourful, which she can now see and appreciate.

"Sure, Sunshine." He leaned over the table and pressed a kiss on her forehead before getting up. "So I have you all to myself until the afternoon, huh?" He smirks as he walks over to her chair.

"Maybe." She bites her lip at his tone.

He hummed before reaching down and scooping her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. "We should really make use of that time wisely."

"Oh yeah? And what might you suggest we do?" She trails her finger over his chest.

"I can think of a few things." He says with that dark, deep, sensual voice and winks.

"Well then you must show me these things then, Mr. Solo." She leans in and curls her lips into a smirk, feeling her own and Ben's excitement already manifesting in their lower regions.

"Gladly." He says before bringing her in for a kiss.

It was a kiss of acknowledgment of their connection, a celebration that they'd found each other, at last. No longer were they two lost, lonely souls yearning to find its counterpart, but two that have _finally_ become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if I've missed any tags please cause I'm so bad at tagging lol quite a few things happened in this chapter (and it’s the longest so far) I hope it makes up for my tardiness D: my finals are next week and I’ve not finished chapter 11 yet so it’ll probably be out (hopefully) around next weekend :c
> 
> icymi, I used the term "STD-free" instead of "clean" because I didn't want to present the notion I think people with STDs are dirty. Some STDs can be cured and people who have them are still people and they deserve their respect and dignity, and I think implying that they're dirty is really sad. I just wanna try and break that stigma to make them feel more comfortable and less ashamed of themselves, especially if one of my readers have an STD and feel alienated <3 Thanks for coming to my TED talk lmao just here to spread some love and information to everyone! The more you know, right? :D
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> please comment, kudos, and bookmark! my [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo sorry for the long wait! but now our babies are happy and no one's stopping me from writing more fluff and smut cause they deserve it ok ^.^
> 
> if you don't wanna read smut, don't read after the second — • — divider :)) there’s a bit of fluff after it tho so you can just skip to that

"Sunshine, what's taking you so long? We're going to be late." Ben screams from her couch.

"Hold on I'm still finishing my makeup." She replies from upstairs. She was so elated to now be able to put on makeup properly and independently, no longer needing Rose to tell her if the colours matched or if she put too much product on. "We wouldn't have gotten to my flat so bloody late if you didn't squeeze in round three right before we left."

"Well you weren't complaining then." She can almost hear the smug in his voice when he replied, making her roll her eyes in agreement.

"You're horrible." She retorts after swiping lipstick onto her lips to finish the look.

"But you love me."

"Sadly." She jokes, reaching for her purse to stuff her essentials in.

"Ouch, babe. You're words wound me." He brings a hand over his heart, trying to act hurt.

She huffs a laugh before heading down the stairs and into the living room. "Come on you big baby."

He stands up from the couch and walks over to her, taking in his beautiful soulmate dressed in a tight beige dress adorned with gold jewelry. "You look gorgeous." He pulled her in for a kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth and sliding his hands from her waist down to her ass. 

She immediately pulled away with a laugh. "Uh uh. You are not getting in another round right before we leave again."

He groans as he drops his head in defeat. "Damn it. I really thought I'd be able to convince you again."

She reaches up on her tiptoes and pecks his lips. "Later." 

He noticed that mischievous glint in her eyes that promised her words, almost making him growl and take her over the couch this instant but held back. "Oh, I'm counting on it." 

He leans down to plant another kiss before taking her hand, leading her out the apartment. They get into his car and make their way to Bryant park to meet their friends.

Due to typical New York traffic, Rey and even Ben, took the time to appreciate the diverse colors of the scene around them, similar to when they drove to her flat. She saw people on the street with plain and extravagant hair colours against different skin complexions from every race and ethnicity. Her eyes filled with wonder as she whipped her head left and right just to try and see every single person they drove by. 

Her marveling was interrupted when she felt her phone buzz on her lap.

> **Rose** : Me and Armie here. Where are you guuuys?

"Rose texted. She and Hux are there. How long do you think we'll get there?" She faces him.

He rubs his chin in thought. "Maybe like ten minutes."

"I told you we should've rode the subway. It would've taken faster." She quips, knowing she was right.

> **Rey** : About ten minutes away
> 
> **Rey** : Ben wanted to drive today and now we're stuck in traffic :|

"I can't be bothered being pressed against strangers right now, babe. All I want close to me is you." He cheekily grins at her, making her face scrunch in annoyed flattery, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"God, you're such a cheeseball." She huffs.

> **Finn** : Just got off the train
> 
> **Finn** : This announcement of yours better be worth it to make us wait, Peanut

> **Rose** : Yeah, and you better not make us lose our reservation. I'm so hungryyyyy

"Rose will kill you if you make us lose our reservation at the restaurant. Drive faster."

"Rey, we're literally stopped right now." He turns to her and waves a hand at the traffic in front of them.

"Well then drive smarter. Cut that bitch-arse taxi off." She counters, pointing to the lane beside them.

"You know they'll just drive my side mirror off if I do that right? Besides we're like five minutes away." He says as he starts driving forward again.

"We better be. I'm hungry too." She probably should've eaten something heavier than a handful of his Just Red Sour Patch Kids before leaving his house from all the _activities_ they've done today.

> **Rey** : We're about to park
> 
> **Rey** : Relax guys

> **Rose** : Good
> 
> **Rose** : We're sitting in some chairs by the grass near the Grill

Ben pulled into a parking spot a few minutes later. "Told you we'd be here on time."

"Technically, we're already late." She unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs her purse. "Come on. They're already waiting for us." They get out of the car and joined hands, walking slowly amongst the crowd as they enter the park. 

Ben knew this park wasn't really known for its greenery compared to other sites, but he still saw Rey's eyes light up in awe as she stared at the view before her.

"I didn't know there could be this much green in the whole world." She says, dazed.

His heart softened at her words, not even caring at the sight of all the colors before him. He had all the time in the world to see those things, but he knew seeing her this stunned at the beauty of the Earth was once in a lifetime, so he kept his gaze at her and only her.

They continued walking around to find their friends, which was slightly harder as there were several people around to bask in the Sunday relaxation. From the lightest to the darkest complexion, Rey marveled at how different every single person's hue was. An everlasting smile was upon her face as she took in the contrast of so many colors together.

Her gaze was snatched to right as she saw a man with dark brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair running to her with a smile on his face, embracing her in the tightest hug once he got close enough.

"I'm so happy for you, Peanut." Finn whispers in her ear, his voice dripping in joy.

She let go of Ben's hand to wrap her arms around her best friend. "How did you know?" She was surprised that Finn knew right away what had happened.

"I know that face, Peanut. It was the same one I had before, when I first went out after gaining them all." He pulled away and looked at her with ecstatic eyes before turning to Ben, pulling him into a hug, which made Ben look slightly uncomfortable before falling into it. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Finn." Ben grumbled lowly.

"Honey, what's going on?" Poe asks his husband as he approached them, Rose and Hux following just behind. Rey smiles as she notes the olive tan of her best friend's Latino soulmate, the golden-yellow hue of her Asian friend and her partner's pale white skin, even paler than Ben's. Finn turns to Rey and smiles at her.

She faces her friends before answering for Finn. "Ben and I can see _all_ colours now."

Rose gasps loudly. "Oh my gosh, congrats!" She practically screams before engulfing Ben and Rey into a hug.

"Hey, I wanna get into this hug fest, too." Poe adds before joining in, swaying them all together. "This is so great you guys."

They pull away and Hux approaches Ben, clapping him on the shoulder a few times. "I knew this day would come, mate. I'm really happy for you." Ben appreciated his friend, Hux knew all the shit he went through to come to this moment.

"Thanks man." He smiled back genuinely. "I'm happy for you, too." He flicks his eyes quickly to Rose, making Hux flush a little. Hux turned to Rey and pulled her into a short hug.

"Good luck with him, Rey. He's a handful." Hux teases, making her chuckle.

"He's not that bad." She smiles at Ben before turning back to Hux. "Sometimes."

Ben playfully rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around her, gently tickling her waist.

"Come on, let's go to the restaurant. We have about ten minutes before we lose our reservation and it's a few blocks down." Rose announces, leading the others to start walking down the street.

They fall into comfortable conversations about everyone's weak apart from Ben and Rey's, Poe emphasizing that they want to hear everything once they get to the quiet restaurant without the distraction of the noisy New York streets. They arrive with two minutes to spare and are quickly seated.

"God, I'm starving." Rey moans while looking at the menu.

"Mhm. I'm sure you are." Rose wiggles her brows. They all knew what the two soulmates have been up to for the past day and honestly, no one could blame them.

"Oh piss off, Rose. I bet you and Hux are the same." Rey challenges back, looking at her smugly. 

This turns Hux's face almost as red as his hair. "Yeah, but we're not soulmates like you guys. So tell us how it happened." Rose presses on.

Ben lays his hand on Rey's thigh, tapping it with his finger rhythmically, looking at her curiously as to what to reply. Thankfully, the waiter comes and asks for their orders before leaving.

"Come on, tell us how you guys got the last color." Rose brings it back up again, clearly not giving up.

Rey sighs in defeat, knowing they won't drop it anytime soon. She shrugs her shoulders at Ben, as if saying 'might as well tell them.'

"I went over to his house last night and cried to him about my parents." Rey started.

"And I told her about my ex-wife." Ben adds.

"Wait, you were married?" Finn ask, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, for about six months. We divorced three years ago." Ben replies, still feeling slightly uncomfortable. He feels Rey squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"They were horrible together. They were so boring and bland while they dated, and then they started fighting when they got married. It was crazy." Hux pitched in.

Rey didn't want to admit it, but she felt a little relieved to hear from another person that what she thought was an important woman in Ben's life wasn't actually right for him. She felt more at ease to know that no one could tear them apart.

"Wow, I did not expect that." Finn says, stunned. "But I mean, at least you two met when you were both single. It really was meant to be."

"Anyways, please continue about what happened last night." Rose eagerly says, Rey giving her friend a look before dubiously continuing.

"We just told each other everything and he told me he loved me." She smiles up at Ben who mirrors her. "And I said it back, then we saw green for the first time."

"We saw it in each other's eyes." Ben adds, looking deeply into Rey's captivating irises. "It was beautiful and I couldn't keep my eyes away from hers."

"Awwww. I always told Rey how pretty her hazel eyes were." Rose gushes.

 _Hazel_. Ben learned that's what you call the gorgeous swirl of green and brown found in the eyes of his soulmate.

"So I'm guessing you guys were able to get green and skin in the span of like five minutes? Damn that's quick." Poe pokes fun at them, his charming smirk on his face.

Rey playfully rolls her eyes at him. "Not exactly, Poe. But yes I guess you could say we did earn green and skin colour that same night."

"Oooooh spicy. So how was the sex? Mind-blowing, right?" Poe continues enthusiastically, pressing them on.

Ben snorts beside her as she drops her mouth in shock. "Poe! I'm not telling you that."

He raises both hands in surrender. "I'm just saying. Your first with your soulmate is always amazing and special."

"Can't argue with that." Ben mutters quite loudly, Rey backhanding his bicep at his unsubtlety. 

Poe winks at him at his response. "I knew I always liked you, Solo."

"Oh god, you guys are terrible." She sighs, her friends chuckling at her embarrassment. The waiter comes with their drinks and Rey couldn't wait to take a large gulp of her Sangria.

"That wasn't what you were screaming last night, sweetheart. Or this morning. Or this afternoon." Ben muses on, making her redden even further as everyone in the table chortles. She was going to kill him later.

"And that right there calls for a celebration. To Rey and Ben." Poe cheers as they all clinked glasses.

"And to the rest of their colourful lives." Finn continues.

At the words of her best friend, a grin lights up Rey's face, pulling her to look at the man beside her in all his brilliant, vibrant glory. Her Ben.

— • —

"You sure you guys don't want to come with us?"

"It's alright, Rey. We've seen Times Square a million times. You guys enjoy the sight together." Rose replies, taking Hux's hand in hers.

"Yeah, Peanut. You'll be amazed at the brightness of everything. The lights, the people, the street performers, it's unbelievable." Finn adds.

Rey felt the excitement course through her veins. Among the conversations they had over dinner, one of them were recommendations of wonderful sights from her friends, telling her and her soulmate to visit places that had spectacular mixtures of colour to appreciate now that they've earned all of them. She mentioned their plans to see the famous landmark and her friends were encouraging their exploration, Ben and Rey all the more willing to take up their friends' suggestions, wanting to see everything in a new light, especially with their other half.

"Oh gosh, now I'm really excited." She squeals, a kilowatt smile growing on her face. Ben admired her zeal for something so simple and trivial. He's been to Times Square many times as a New Yorker, but just like Rey, it would be his first time to see it with any color. It wasn't hard for Ben to suddenly feel just as eager as his soulmate now that he can see the spark of elation in her eyes.

"Have fun, you two." Poe says as he brings them in for a hug goodbye. "Stay safe and use protection." He winks as he pulls away, earning a chuckle from both as Rey rolls her eyes.

"Thanks for the tip, Poe." Ben retorts, sarcasm dripping his tone. 

"No problem, buddy. I have some extras if you want, but I'm not sure if you're big enough—"

"Finn, please take your awful husband away from us." Rey interjects, pushing her friend back to his laughing partner.

"I'm just saying, Rey. You never told us if he's actually proportionate everywhere." He quips back.

"That's for me to enjoy and you to never find out." Rey counters, a subtle smirk on her lips at the fact that Ben really is proportional _everywhere_.

"Christ, Rey. I don't need Ben's huge penis in my head again. I've gone through almost six years of not having that image in my brain since law school." Hux groans out. Everyone bursts out laughing at his grouse, Rey turning slightly red at his description of Ben's size.

"I fucking knew it." Poe inserts in between the laughters.

"Great, now that we all know how well-endowed Ben is, we should leave the two lovebirds to explore." Rose says as everyone's mirth dies down.

"Yes, please leave us alone." Rey jokes as she hugs her other friends farewell. "I'm so glad I got to see you guys today." She says, truly meaning every word as she comes to terms at the diverse appearances of her friends.

"We're happy to be here for you both. Congratulations again." Finn replies, letting go from the embrace. "Take care of her, Ben."

"Always." He smiles, interlacing his fingers with Rey as everyone says their last goodbyes. Soon, they're walking the few blocks to their destination. 

"It's pretty convenient that we live in a city known for its lights, art and diversity." Rey starts as they walk along Broadway. "Good place for soulmates to start seeing every color there is in the world."

"Yeah, it's a good place to start." Ben responds, already thinking of other places he wants to see with Rey, from snowy mountains to rocky waterfalls to sunny beaches. All in due time. "I’m excited to see outside of New York though." He hints.

"Oh definitely. I can't wait to see everything." She beams up at him, squeezing his hand in quiet promise to do so together.

Even from afar, she already sees the bright digital screens and hastens her pace to reach the plaza, dragging Ben by the hand to keep up with her thrill, him just smiling along at her adorableness. 

They crossed the final street and stepped into the square filled with color from all angles. Filled with tourists wrapped in every color all bathed in the saturated glow of the luminescent lights. Ben took one fleeting look across the scene and was stunned at the charm of it all. But what really pulled his attention was Rey.

Rey with eyes wide sparkled with admiration and awe for her surroundings, her dimpled smile ever present as always. Her beauty with all these multi-chromatic flashes dancing across her face was unparalleled. Lights be damned because she is the most radiant thing in the world. He couldn't take his eyes off of her even if he tried. He was certain he felt his heart stutter just looking at her this very moment, a moment he’ll _never_ forget.

"Isn't this amazing?" Rey spoke softly. She had never seen anything this _lively_ before. Like every single thing around her was contributing a single stroke of vibrant joy that painted the indelible view around her.

"Yeah, it is." He replied back, turning her gaze onto him who never separated his eyes away from her, earning him one of Rey’s beautifully bright giggles.

"You're not even looking around." She admired his tender smile, every light refracting just right to cast gentle reflections all over his body. His skin tinged with touches of blue and red and yellow was mesmerizing.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bring her body closer to his. "I could go back to Times Square and Bryant park to see all these colors anytime I want. But to witness you seeing them for the first time is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I never want to miss because you, Sunshine, are more beautiful than any color there is in this galaxy."

Rey’s heart falters at his words, leaping into oblivion with no other thought than Ben. Nothing in this world could ever change how she is completely, irrevocably in love with him. Absolutely nothing.

— • —

The door slams shut behind them, lips and bodies already pressed together as they shuffle across her flat, breaking away for seconds that felt too long to climb up the stairs.

With the sense of urgency that had been built up all afternoon and evening, they did not waste time to have their hands roaming every body surface reachable. The large expanse of his hands working quickly to remove every piece of clothing, scrunching the hem of her dress up higher and higher. "You've been teasing me with this dress ever since you put it on, you know that?" He breathes out.

Her lips curl in satisfaction. "I hoped it would. Got a problem with it?" She challenges.

A low chuckle bellows deep from his chest, eyes hooded as the tip of his lips grazes her own. "You're going to get it, sweetheart."

The article at fault was soon on the floor, leaving her in nothing but her red lacy lingerie that she chose to wear to make up for her less exciting pair last night. "I know you love red. Do you like it?" Biting her lip, her tone overly saccharine.

He _growls_ before pressing his lips against her with much fervor, his tongue darting instantly into her mouth. "You little tease. I'm gonna rip these off you before you even realize it."

"You ruin them, I'm going to murder you." She provokes further, the string of her knickers already soaked through.

"Not if I ruin this pussy first, baby." He trails a finger just along her slit, the pressure not enough to please her. He pushes her down onto the bed, gawking at her lithe, svelte body wrapped in nothing but tiny pieces of red lace that leaves little to the imagination. His cock swelled at the mere sight of it all, her skin illuminated in just the outside lights of New York city from the window beside her bed and yet her eyes held all the glimmer.

His plump lips tracing kisses from her thigh to her pelvic bone, intentionally ignoring her burning core and continued up her tight abdomen and to her breasts where he stops to lavish each with ardor, pulling the cloth down to reveal each mound. "Fuck, I love your tits so much." He praises before bringing a nipple into his mouth. She thrusts her hips up to gain any friction from him. "Calm down, baby." He murmurs against her chest.

"Please." She mewls. It's almost ridiculous how much she's craving for him after having him inside her not even twelve hours prior.

His fingers dance around her smooth body, halting just at the front of her thong. "Is this what you want?" His eyes look up into her own, dark and galvanizing. Her eyebrows furrow in need, nodding her head in urgency. He loves seeing her all undone for him, practically begging at his feet. "Use your words, sweetheart."

She throws her head back in frustration, groaning out loud at how close his lips and fingers are to her most sensitive areas with not an ounce of contact. She looks into his tantalizing eyes. "Fucking touch me. Please."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" He smirks, his lips planting on her other breast as his finger moves aside the soaked thin fabric away from her slit. "You're so ready for me." His dick throbbed against his pants at the feel of her drenched pussy.

He slipped a finger in, relieving Rey's incessant arousal for any part of her soulmate inside her. "Fuck yes." She breathes out. Her blazing walls wrapped tightly even with just one finger. He easily found the spot that immediately makes her jerk in pleasure, adding a second digit to further her frenzy. She was so lost in him that the second he pulled away made her whine in protest. 

She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, his wide trunk becoming exposed by the inch. She could never get over how perfectly sculpted this Greek god was in front of her, who she had all for herself, and that alone could almost make her come. He quickly removed her thong, sliding the lace down her delicate legs, almost ripping it from his hurry.

With his broad shoulders wedged between her thighs, his tongue pressed on her engorged clit as he slipped two fingers back inside her, curling in rhythm to his tongue to brush against her sweet spot. Her moans filled the entire apartment, her skin raging with heat all because of Ben. His plush lips sucking on her nub as his tongue swirled around. She felt the beginnings of her climax already, but she needed more. His fingers, no matter how long and thick, were never enough compared to his cock. Thankfully, she didn't have to say it because Ben pulled away and stood up, unbuckling his belt and trousers to be pulled down along with his underpants.

He began trailing kisses up her body, paying a little more attention to the hollows of her clavicles and the softness of her neck. "Ben, I need you inside me right now." She pants, gripping onto the muscles of his back to get him to move.

She squeaks when she feels him grab her thigh and rolls them over, the movement sudden and unexpected. "Go for it, baby." He rasps, his hands slithering up her back to unclasp the last remnant of clothing between them. Rey leaving a small patch of wetness just under his navel with her ass an inch in front of his hard standing cock all ready for her.

Steadying her hands on his hard chest, he guides her hips onto his awaiting shaft. Rey moans as she sinks down slowly, gravity and his hands helping her take him all in. She barely needs any time to adjust, her walls already getting so used to the delicious stretch after only three times. When she’s fully seated, bodies pressed flush together, she shudders. "Oh yeah, you feel so good." She felt so full, his dick taking up every space inside her with no room left she thought possible.

His eyes were locked onto her, worshipful and adoring as ever. She looked sinfully decadent as she bounces up down, her petite breasts bouncing ever so slightly from the momentum, breaths of air with tiny wails leaving with every thrust into her. The rest of the world seemed to blur away and all he can hear is the sound of their laboring breaths mingled together.

Her heartbeat was pounding loudly in her eardrums as his cock did into her pussy. "Shit you're so tight, Rey." He bit his lip as he watched every inch of him disappear inside her. "This cunt is mine."

"All yours." She sighs, trembling in response as he brings one hand to cup her breast to play with the nipple, rolling it gently between two fingers, the pink tip hardening into a peak. "Oh, Ben." Her thighs began to sting, the drive of every bob on his length started to take its toll on her. 

Dropping her torso onto his chest for a brief moment, he immediately brought his hands down to each ass cheek, keeping her in place as he began to fuck up into her at a breakneck pace. "God, you feel so fucking good." He groans out loud, her cunt clenching around him as he continued his thrusts.

"Keep doing that, baby. I'm so close." She moans by his ear. Beads of sweat begin to break out on his temples just to keep the speed. She sits up once more, her hands on his shoulders to meet his thrust, desperate to come undone all over his dick. She didn't expect to be so close so fast but she couldn't care less, she needed to release the coil built up in her tummy.

Her chest heaved with every exhale, her face contorting into absolute pleasure as she felt her crest just at the edge. "Come for me, sweetheart." He panted, not having the capability to keep the force much longer as his legs started to ache.

He gritted his teeth, almost afraid that he'd shatter them with how hard he was biting as she came with a strong tremble and a lustful scream, gripping his cock in a hold that he loved oh so much but needed to pull out of in five seconds or else he'd come himself. He replaced the loss of his length with his fingers as her climax began to fade.

He sat up to capture her lips into a heated kiss, tongues moving carelessly against the other. He held her waist by his massive hands, shifting her beside him as he pulled away and began to get on his knees. She instinctively got on all fours as he positioned himself behind her. He licked his lips at the sight of her wrecked pussy, all drenched in her own wetness, her hole already nice and open just for him.

It didn't take a second too long for him to thrust back inside her, gripping her hips as she cried out in ecstasy. All pretense of gentleness was out the window as he fucked her hard and raw, on a mission to chase his and her second orgasm. "I'm gonna fill you up so nice." He growls, pistoning in and out of her.

"Fuck yes. Please do. Oh god." She practically begs, never having seen anyone react so viscerally to him. She clasps the sheets in purchase, the sensitivity of her cunt still so fresh and strong and yet is already being pounded on again. Her head felt blank, not a single thought waving around other than the feel of his dick hitting every spot inside her. The obscenities coming out of his mouth ringing in her ears that travelled all the way down to her core. 

As he keeps slamming into her at a brutal pace, tremors racing through her body, she begins to cant her hips against his, the slap of skin echoing even louder throughout the space mixed with the filthy evidence of exactly how wet she is.

Her arms shake as she tries to hold herself up, eventually crumbling onto the bed as she arches her back to allow his cock to come in deeper in her. His huge heavy hands pinning her down by her back as he continues his unrelenting pace. "You gonna come for me, angel?" He grits through his teeth, his balls beginning to tighten as he feels his climax soon, very soon.

She nods her head as much as she can while pressed against the mattress, her hair sprawled everywhere as she moans with every stroke. "Yes! That's it, just like that. Fuck." Her cries grew louder as he penetrates her, sounding delirious from the euphoria.

He reaches down to her clit, needing her to come now. Shifting his stance by just a few fractions up, he takes her in a different angle that almost completely undoes her. She gets up on her arms and throws her head back, seeing peaks of his body rocking back and forth behind her. Feeling like on the brink of control, he presses faster, harder circles against her clit. 

"Ben!" She screams a guttural moan as her cunt spasms against his cock for the second time tonight. Her tight grip on him making him light-headed as he felt himself start to release, crying out with each pulse as hot jets of his spend coat her walls. He watches her unravel, muscles trembling beneath him as he unloads string after string of cum, covering his length in white streaks as he slows his thrusts, Rey feeling the excess seeping out of her.

Feeling utterly spent, she collapses onto the bed once he pulls out and strokes her slit for good measure. He drops just beside her as he brings her in for a lazy kiss, breaking away with their lips raw and tender. "Holy shit." He grumbles by her lips before chuckling.

"I know. I've never climaxed twice from just sex before." She answers, still dazed from her earth-shattering orgasms.

"Safe to say I'm the best you've ever had?" Ben muses, a smirk coming upon his lips.

"Oh shut up. You're ruining the moment." She swats his bicep, a smile still curling on her lips even as she tries not to laugh at the truth of his words. 

"It's okay, you don't have to say it. I know the truth." He winks, their laughs mixing before he leans down and presses his lips sweetly against hers, all gentle and tender in contrast to the wild romp they just had. They pull away and settle into one another, tucking her head under his chin as she nuzzles his chest. His arms wrapped all around her, fingers drawing patterns on her skin. 

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" She asks sleepily, wondering what would come now that the weekend wherein she bonded with her soulmate is about over.

"I don't know. It's going to be weird actually living life in color now, huh?" He ponders.

"Yeah." She pauses. "It's like a dream." She whispers softly, tracing her finger from his chest up to his neck, pulling away slightly to look into his eyes. "Everything I've always wished for is finally here in my grasp."

His felt his chest flutter and burst at her words, still not believing how lucky he was that he was partnered with a soul as wonderful and pure as Rey. Here he was, able to hold his heart in his hands that he knew will stay in there forever. 

"I'm never letting you go, Sunshine. I'll give you every life force in me before that even happens because you are my other half.” He reaches up and tucks a strand of her behind her ear, admiring every freckle on her cheek. “All my heart ever needed was you. You _complete_ me, Rey." He says with every certainty in his body that it just leaves Rey completely adored by him, tears pinching the back of her eyes.

"I love you _so much_ , Ben." _You have no idea_. Her heart glowed as she stared at the eyes of the man that stole her every breath away.

"And I'll never stop loving you, Rey. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, this was sooooo late. My classes ended and I caught up on a LOT of sleep and much needed rest (and the smut turned out harder to write than I thought) but I finally found time and energy to write it lmao
> 
> I wanted to squeeze in another smut scene cause we all deserve it after the all the waiting and fluff we had to endure lol sorry if the sex wasn't as sweet as the first (let's be honest, this one was MUCH more dirty than the first and I still had to hold back xD) I like my Ben filthy as fuck and just couldn't help but write a bit of that version of him in this story sooooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I can't believe there's only 1 chapter left >.< I really hope to have the last chapter out before New Years but no promises since I've been so late recently but finger's crossed I get struck by inspo lightning quick (I have a general idea on what I want in the last chapter but have yet to begin outlining and writing D:) Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful time with your loved ones <33
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> please comment, kudos, and bookmark! my [twitter](https://twitter.com/drivingmsdaisyx)


End file.
